Démon Shinobi
by alfaq
Summary: Naruto egy támadás során már hat évesen megtudta, hogy mi is rejtőzik benne. Vajon ez milyen kihatással lesz az életére?
1. 1 Fejezet

1. fejezet - Találkozás

Egy fiatal kisfiú sétált Konoha utcáin. A szeme tengerkék, a haja sárga és róka bajuszszerű vonalak voltak mindkét arcán. A lábán szandált, felül kék pólót és alul vörös rövidnadrágot viselt. Október tizedike volt, a hatodik szülinapja, de számára ez sosem boldogságról szólt a szerettei körében, hanem a magányról és a gyűlöletről. Árva volt, akit mindenki a faluban megvetett és a nyíltan a halálát kívánta. Konoha polgárai és néhány ninja is. A fiú sosem értette, hogy mivel érdemelte ki a falu gyűlöletét. A szüleiről semmit sem tudott, állítólag a Kyuubi, a kilencfarkú rókadémon támadásánál vesztették életüket. Mióta csak az eszét tudta mindenki csak elfordult tőle az árvaházban is, ahonnan két napja kitiltották. Azóta nem evett jó formán semmit, de még az árvaházban is csak morzsák jutottak neki. Fázott, éhes és fáradt volt. Lehajtott fejjel haladt az utcán lehetőség szerint elkerülve mindenkit, de Fortuna sem szánta meg szerencsével.

„Nézzétek a démon! Kapjuk el!" Ordított fel az egyik részeg falusi.

A tömeg egy emberként fordult a szőke felé, ahogy mindannyian gyilkos tekintettel néztek a gyerekre. A fiú azonnal rohanni kezdett, ahogy csak a lábai bírták, nyomában a részeg ember tömeggel. Kiáltott volna segítségért, de a torka olyan szikkadt volt, hogy csak nyögésekre futotta volna. Különben sem reménykedhetett benne, hogy bárki is segített volna neki. Élete során már többször is megverték, de a végén mindig a kórházban kötött ki számára ismeretlen módon. A titokzatos segítője sosem védte meg, de a kórházba mindig elvitte.

„Szörnyeteg!"

„Démon!"

„Ne hagyjátok menekülni!"

Nem sokkal később tömeg elkapta átkokat szórva ütlegelni kezdték, ahol érték. Lehetőség szerint olyan kicsire húzta össze magát, ahogy csak tudta védekezésül, de nem sokat használt. A végén elájult a sokktól és a vérveszteségtől.

Másodpercekkel később megjelent a harmadik Hokage is Sarutobi Hiruzen. Körülötte egy tucat maszkos ANBU foglalt helyet.

„Azonnal befejezni!" Ordította gyilkos szándékkal.

A tömeg azonnal megállt és remegve pillantottak a falu vezetőjére.

„Hokage-sama…" Mondták többen is felismerve az öreget, ahogy remegve hátráltak a megvert gyerektől.

„Mindenkit letartóztatni, aki csak részt vett ebben a visszataszító cselekményben!" Adta ki a parancsot dühösen, ahogy végig nézett a tömegen, majd az összevert gyereken. A fiúhoz lépve gyengéden felemelte, majd végig tapogatva érezte, hogy eltört több bordája és belső vérzése is lehetett. „A büntetésük életfogytiglani börtönbüntetés." Mondta aztán szaladt a fiúval a kórház felé. „Csak bírd ki az utat a kórházig Naruto…"

* * *

Magához térve Naruto egy sötét csatornarendszerben találta magát bokáig érő vízben.

„Nem elég, hogy megint megvertek, de még egy pöcegödörben is sikerült kikötnöm." Mondta, ahogy elindult, hogy megtalálja a kiutat.

Hosszas gyaloglás után sem jutott sehová, míg meg nem hallott egy mély morgást. Követte a hangot, amíg el nem jutott egy hatalmas rácsos kapuhoz, amin egy papír volt pecsét felirattal.

A ketrec sötétjében hitelen egy pár vérvörös szem jelent meg macskaszerű pupillával. Egyenesek feléje meredtek, ahogy a morgás felerősödött.

**„Szóval a börtönőr megtisztelt a jelenlétével."** Zengett a bariton hang, ahogy a lény rosszindulatú mosolyra húzta a száját felfedve borotva éles fogait.

Naruto érezte, hogy a lábai nem mozdulnak pedig rohanni akart. Hunyorítva látta a sötétben lévő testet. Egy hatalmas róka kilenc farokkal.

„Te vagy a Kyuubi…" Suttogta félelemmel.

**„Micsoda felfedezés!"** Röhögött rajta a rókadémon. **„Nem vagy olyan szőke, mint ahogyan kinézel kölyök!"**

„De hogy lehet? A negyedik legyőzött téged! Állítólag halott vagy!"

**„Bolond ember!"** Ordította a Kyuubi. **„Engem nem lehet megölni! Egy chakra lényt nem lehet elpusztítani!"**

„Akkor egész végig itt bujkáltál a csatornákban?" Kérdezte körül nézve.

A Kyuubi morajlott a röhögéstől. **„Ez nem egy csatorna te szánalmas senki! Ez a tudatalattid! A negyedik nem tudott legyőzni, ehelyett lepecsételt… beléd."**

Naruto éppen annyira megijedt, mint amennyire meghökkent. Az élete hirtelen új értelmet nyert, ahogy rájött, hogy miért támadták és gyűlölték egész életében. A falubeliek tudtak róla, hogy mi lakozik benne és féltek tőle ezért lenézték és kiközösítették. Minden a Kyuubi miatt volt és már készült dühöngeni, amikor valami elkapta a figyelmét.

**„Mi van kölyök elvitte a cica a nyelvedet?"** Kérdezte a róka gúnyosan.

„Mi a neved?" Kérdezte Naruto, amitől elkerekedett a Kyuubi szeme.

**„Én a vagyok a Kyuubi te gyengeelméjű! Te magad mondtad!"**

„Azt hittem, hogy a Kyuubi halott, de még sem volt igaz. Azt mondják, hogy minden Biju eszetlen szörnyet, akik csak pusztítani tudnak, de te más vagy." Felelte Naruto, ahogy a Kyuubi némán hallgatta. „Tudsz beszélni, sértegetsz és… a szemed pont olyan, mint az enyém. Látom benne a fájdalmat, magányt, dühöt. Ilyennel egy szörnyeteg nem rendelkezik. Engem is szörnynek és démonnak titulálnak, de mégis van nevem, Uzumaki Naruto. Kell, hogy neked is legyen neved!"

Percekig síri csend volt, ahogy a róka csendben gondolkodott és Naruto várta a választ. A fiú látta, hogy a Kyuubi alaposan meglepődött és gondolkodik a szavain.

**„Még ha volna nevem is, mégis miért kéne megmondanom?"**

„Mert pontosan tudom, hogy milyen az, amikor a létezésed semmibe veszik. Dühít, hogy miattad az életem egy élő pokol, de kétlem, hogy volt választásod. Nem tudunk megszabadulni egymástól, de jobbá tehetjük. Különben is, ha csak folyton azt mondanám, hogy Kyuubi, róka és ehhez hasonló… nem lennék semmivel sem jobb, mint a többi falusi." Válaszolta őszintén.

A róka fülei teljesen felálltak a döbbenettől. A szeme rángatózott, ahogy a gyerek szavai csengtek a fülében. A kölyök volt a harmadik ember, akibe elzárták, de ő volt az első, aki egyáltalán rendesen beszélt hozzá. Egész életében nem kezelték másnak csak egy tudatlan állatnak, ami nagy chakra forrás, de ez a kölyök. Végtelenül gyűlölte és meg vetette az embereket, de ez a fiú más volt.

**„Kurama…"** Suttogta.

„Tessék?" Tette Naruto a kezét a füléhez, hogy jobban halljon.

**„Azt mondtam, hogy a nevem Kurama!"**

„Jól van! Nem kell ordítani!" Csengett a füle. „Örvendek Kurama, a nevem Uzumaki Naruto!" Nyújtotta ki a kezét a ketrec felé.

Kurama dühösen morajlott a gesztuson. Az egyik farkát kidugva a rácsok között kezet/farkat ráztak.

**„És most mi lesz? Tartunk egy idióta bulit, mint a többi ember, amin csak ketten leszünk?"** Visszatért Kurama a „szokásos" magatartásához.

„Honnan tudod, hogy mit szoktak csinálni az emberek?" Kérdezte Naruto döntve a fejét.

**„Látok mindent, amit te a szemeden keresztül."** Forgatta a szemét unottan.

„Kukkoló…" Dörmögte Naruto. „Akkor legalább nekem nem kell mesélnem az életemről."

**„Örülj egyáltalán annak, hogy nevemet meg mondtam! Ettől még nem leszünk puszi bajtársak!" **Morgott Kurama.

„Akkor mégis mit akarsz, mit tegyek?" Kérdezte frusztráltan.

**„Kezdetnek erősödj meg. A gyenge pusztán szemét mindenkinek a szemében. Az én esetemben ez különösen igaz!"**

Naruto gondolkodott csendben majd aztán felpattant és hangosan felkiáltott. „Rendben! Addig edzek, amíg bele nem halok, vagy míg el nem nyerem a tiszteletedet!"

A róka felmorajlott a nevetéstől. **„Hiszem, ha látom kölyök! Ha le akarsz nyűgözni, akkor jobb, ha tényleg összekapod magad!"**

„Meg fogod látni Kurama, hogy tévedsz!" Vágott vissza. „Nem fogom visszavonni a szavam! Olyan erős leszek, hogy felül fogom múlni az összes Hokagét!"

A Kyuubi morgott, de nem gúnyolódott. Látta a meghatározást a szemében, amit még egy fanatikus is megirigyelne. A kölyök komolyan gondolta és Kurama biztos volt benne, hogy mindent el fog követni, hogy elnyerje a megbecsülését. Az egyetlen kérdés már csak az, hogy vajon meddig fog eljutni.

**„Ideje menned."** Hunyta be a szemét. **„A sebeid már begyógyultak és a Hokage az ágyad mellett vár arra, hogy felébredj. Ha jót akarsz, tartsd titokban a találkozásunkat, Naruto."**

* * *

Naruto fájó tagokkal ébredt, ahogy körbe nézve megtalálta az ágya mellett a harmadik Hokagét. Az öreg szemmel láthatólag aggódott érte, amikor ránézett.

„Jiji… hol vagyok?"

„A kórházban. Jól vagy Naruto?"

„Mindenem fáj, nagyon fáj." Nyögte, ahogy minden mozdulat ezer késszúrásnak felelt meg.

„Miért voltál az utcán ilyen későn?" Kérdezte Hiruzen. „Miért nem az árvaházban voltál?"

„Mert két napja az igazgatónő szörnyetegnek nevezett és kidobott." Felelte, amitől a Hokage érezte, hogy felrobban a méregtől. Hogy volt bárki képes kidobni egy hat éves gyereket az utcára?!"

„Ne aggódj Naruto. Beszélek az árvaházzal és amint kijöttél a kórházból visszamehetsz." Fordult felé egy megnyugtató mosollyal.

Várta, hogy ujjongani fog, de nem ez történt. „Ha lehetne, inkább nem szeretnék visszamenni." Ellenkezett lehajtott fejjel. „Mindenki keresztülnéz rajtam és megvet. Nem lehetne, hogy inkább kapnék egy kis lakást, ahol egyedül lehetnék?"

Hiruzen normális körülmények között nemet mondott volna. Azonban érezte a fiúból kiáradó aurát, amely tele volt félelemmel és fájdalommal.

„Rendben. El foglak helyezni egy shinobi lakásban. Nem túl nagy, de megfelelő egy személynek." Ajánlotta fel.

„Köszönöm Jiji, köszönöm!" Ugrott átölelve az öreget, ahogy sírt az örömtől.

„Szívesen Naruto." Felállt, ahogy nehéz szívvel távozott.

* * *

Sarutobi belépett az irodájába, ahol már egy térdelő ANBU fogadta.

„Kakashi!" Kiáltott a farkas maszkot viselő shinobira. „Nagyot csalódtam benned. Azt hittem, hogy képes vagy vigyázni a tanárod fiára. Ehelyett Naruto most a kórházban van. Magyarázd meg!"

„Sajnálom, Hokage-sama. Túl messze voltam és a tömeg miatt nem tudtam eljutni hozzá időben. Kérem, bocsásson meg. Elfogadom a büntetést, melyet kiszab rám."

Sarutobi haragja lassan elhalványult és helyette szomorúság költözött.

Nagyot sóhajtott, ahogy kinézett az ablakon a kőarcokra. „Minato nem ezt szánta a fiának. Azt akarta, hogy hősként tekintsenek rá… Most pedig a kórházban már kitudja hányadik alkalommal. Hiába próbáltam elrejteni a titkot, de kudarcot vallottam. Nem vagyok jobb, mint te. Nem kapsz büntetést, de ne hibáz újra. Naruto kap egy shinobi lakást, ahol élhet. Ott könnyebb lesz szemmel tartani."

„Értettem."

„Most távozhatsz." Fordított hátat a férfinak. „A mostani támadás résztvevői, ahogy mondtam életfogytig tartó börtönbüntetést karnak. A következő alkalommal kivégzés lesz."

„Igen, Hokage-sama!"

* * *

Pár nappal később Naruto állt a lakásában, ahogy felderítette minden nézetmétert. Igaza volt az öregnek. Nem volt nagy, viszont neki pont megfelelt. A pulton talált egy borítékot, amiben a havi pénzösszeg volt, amelyből vehetett ételt, ruhát, fegyvert. Magában már elkezdte jegyzetelni, hogy mire lesz szüksége és mennyit tud majd spórolni a spártai körülmények között, míg el nem kezd küldetésekre járni.

A gyomra kellemetlenül megmordult. Kivett egy kis pénzt és bezárva az ajtót elment valami ennivalót venni.

* * *

Már hat boltban járt alapanyagért, de nem járt sikerrel. Az első ötből kizavarták, míg a hatodikban akkora árakat mondtak, amit még egy uzsorás is megirigyelhetne. A gyomra egyre jobban morgott, ahogy az éhség egyre jobban sürgette. Utolsó esélyként megpróbált egy gyorséttermet, ahol főleg ramen szerepelt az étlapon.

„Jó napot!" Köszönt. „Mennyi egy tál ramen?"

„15 ryo." Felelte az ősz hajú férfi.

Naruto magában számolt, hogy mennyire lenne gazdaságos neki, hogy itt egyen.

„Kérek három tál marhahúsost!

„Egy perc és adom."

Naruto először ízlelgette az első falatot, majd öt perc múlva mind három tál üresen hevert a pulton.

„Köszönöm az ételt!" Elégedett volt. Nem elég, hogy olcsó, de még mennyei is volt.

* * *

Pár óra múlva kilépett a könyvtárból néhány oldalnyi jegyzettel. Azonnal szaladt hazáig, ahol magára zárta az ajtót és leülve az ábra elkezdte gyakorolni a chakra manipulációt. Szükséges volt minél előbb felfedeznie a testében lakozó erőt, hogy shinobi lehessen. Evés közben fejben már kialakított egy menetrendet, ahogy fokozatosan képezheti magát. A Taijutsu, Ninjustu és Kenjutsu volt a legfontosabb, utána ráért még a Genjutsu és a többi nem volt elsődleges szempontra.

Néhány óra alatt sikerült felélesztenie a chakrását, majd elkezdte az alap Ninjutsu elemeket tanulni, mint a Henge, Kawarimi és a Bushin jutsut.

Este mentálisan és fizikailag is kimerülten dőlt be az ágyba, ahol azonnal elnyomta az álom.

* * *

Itt az első fejezet! A kommentek segítenek a haladásban és az ötleteken!


	2. 2 Fejezet

Másnap reggel Naruto megújult erővel és töretlen akarattal kezdett bele az edzésbe.

Elsőnek futott Konoha körül öt kört, majd találva egy üres edzőpályát gyakorolta a célba dobást az újonnan vásárolt shuriken, senbon és kunai készlettel.

Utána jött a fizikai edzés második része, ahogy megcsinált 20 fekvőtámaszt, 30 felülést, 40 guggolást egymás után tíz sorozatban délelőtt. Utána ment a könyvtárba, hogy memorizálja a ninja történelmet és mindent, amihez csak hozzáfért.

Késő délután a székhelyét a lakásába helyezte át, ahol folytatta a charkra gyakorlatokat, mint például a fa/fal mászást chakra felhasználásával.

Az edzési tervét is ezek szerint alakította ki. Egy hét múlva már elkezdett súlyokkal dolgozni, amelyet a bokájára szíjazott, míg a többit a felsőruházata alatt rejtette el.

Hat hónap múlva már tökéletesen tudta irányítani a chakráját a vízen járással, amit ösztönzően a meleg forrásoknál gyakorolt. Minden egyes alkalommal, amikor hibázott a forró víz hatott rá, hogy ne legyen figyelmetlen. Nem volt mazochista, de az önostorozásnak, ennek a formáját még mindig jobbnak ítélte, mint a jéghideg folyóvizet.

Három hónappal a képzés kezdete után már tudta használni a három akadémiai vizsgára szánt Jutsut, így áttért a Ninjutsu és Kenjutsu edzésre. Sikerült szert tennie néhány D és C rangú Ninjutsu tekercsre, de Kenjutsu nem haladt fényesen kard hiányában.

* * *

„Fukar szemetek!" Morgott magában Naruto, ahogy már a harmadik boltból küldték el.

„Ha a következő boltos is ilyen, akkor inkább Henge és felveszem valamelyik vén trotty falusi alakját." Nyögött, ahogy belépett a következő üzletbe.

Az ajtó fölött kolompolt a harang mély hangon, ahogy pult mögött feltűnt egy lány, aki Narutoval egy idős lehetett. Barna haja két gombócban volt a feje két oldalán, amitől erősen hasonlított egy pandára. A szeme éles volt, ahogy gyanakodva nézett rá.

„Mi kéne? Talán elvesztél?"

„Nem, fegyvert szeretnék vásárolni."

„Még csak egy kölyök vagy, ne nevettess."

„Valami baj van, Tenten?" Kérdezte a függöny mögül megjelent idősebb férfi.

„Ez a gyerek fegyvereket akar vásárolni." Mondta Tenten, ahogy az apja lenézett a pult előtt lévő gyerekre.

„Látom te vagy az a szőke kölyök, aki vett néhány kunait és shurikent." Dörmögte, ahogy felismert gyakorlatilag az egyetlen szőkét a faluban. „Már is meguntad őket?"

„Nem meguntam, hanem tovább akarok lépni, mivel már elsajátítottam a használatukat." Felelte rezzenéstelen tekintettel.

„Hmm. Rendben, ha bebizonyítod, hogy tényleg el tudsz dobni rendesen egy kunait, akkor elhiszem." Nyújtott át a gyereknek egy kunait, majd a falon lévő céltáblára szegezte a tekintetét.

„Utána vásárolhatok is?" Kérdezte Naruto.

A férfi meglepődött a jó megfigyelő képességén. „Igen, utána vehetsz, amire van pénzed."

A célpont nem volt tőle még öt méterre sem és nem kellett számolni széllel, így könnyed mozdulattal a közepén találta el a célt. Tenten csodálkozott, míg az apja csak enyhén megemelte a szemöldökét.

„Tudsz valamit kölyök."

„Mondtam."

„Tartom a szavam." Sóhajtott. „Mit akarsz venni?"

„A test méretemhez való két kardot, mint egy wakazashi." Tippelt Naruto, ahogy a férfi benyúlt a pult alá és előhúzott két szabványos „mini" katanát.

„Ez meg felel?"

„Igen. Mennyibe kerül?"

„20.000 kyo." Naruto kifizette.

„Viszlát!" Köszönt és kisétált a boltból.

* * *

Naruto az elkövetkező más fél hónapban elolvasott könyvet és tekercset is a különböző kardforgató technikákról. Sikerült is elsajátítania három különböző stílust másfél év alatt, de valahogy nem érezte egyiket sem a sajátjának.

Az első, Soresu. A forma lényege a védekezés. Az egyik legzártabb forma, szinte nincs is benne semmilyen támadás, csak a védelemre koncentrál. Ezzel a formációval hosszas, elnyúló párbajokat lehet vívni. Aki ennek a mestere azon szinte lehetetlen támadó felületet találni.

A második, Ataru. Nehéz, akrobatikus vívóstílus. Keveset áldoz a védekezésre inkább a látványos lendítések jellemzik. Nagyon veszélyes annak, aki gyakorlatlanul használja, de aki megfelelően elsajátítja, az rendkívüli erőre tesz szert.

A harmadik, Shien. Ez a forma az agresszióra, dühre törekszik. Erőteljesség, lassúság jellemzi.

Naruto a harmadik stílust találta leginkább kezelhetőnek, mert az évek alatt palackozott düh, gyűlölet és fájdalom adrenalinként segített neki tovább növelni a stílus brutalitását. Azonban a sok támadási felület miatt nem találta alkalmasnak.

Végül úgy döntött, hogy ötvözi a Soresu védelmét az Ataru kecsességét és sebességét, valamint a Shien erőteljes támadását. A végeredménynek a Juyo nevet adta.

Nagyfokú bátorságot és határozott, pontos mozdulatokat igényelt. Nyíltabb és mozgékonyabb, mint a Shien, de mozgástanilag nem annyira aprólékosan kidolgozott, mint az Ataru. Hozzáadva a nagyon fejlett, chakra segítségével végrehajtott ugrásokat és mozdulatokat, a Juyo taktikája legázolja az ellenfelet a látszólag összefüggéstelen, nagyon gyors mozdulat sorozatokkal, ezzel kiszámíthatatlanná téve Naruto taktikáját a harcban. Ez a jellegzetesség sokkal bonyolultabb kivitelezését tekintve, mint az Ataru Forma kecsesen összekapcsolt mozdulatai. A Juyo megkívánja a Shien intenzitását, de sokkal nagyobb energiát igényel a szélesebb sávban kiterjesztett, aprólékosabb összpontosítás miatt. Ez a stílus még az Shien érzelemvilágánál is mélyebbre hatol, mestere még tökéletesebb. A Juyo képviselőjének nyugodt külseje egy pattanásig feszült belső erőt rejt.

* * *

Naruto nem sokára nyolc évesen állt a Hokage irodájában. Arca nem mutatott semmilyen érzelmet. A szeme rideg és megfontolt volt. Sarutobi már tudott róla, hogy a fiú sokat változott az elmúlt két év amióta nem látta. Kakashi rendszeresen jelentett róla, hogy folyamatosan edz és tanul a könyvtárban. Kakashi azt is megemlítette, hogy a képességei rendkívül fejlettek, többször is sikerült rejtélyes módon eltűnnie az ANBU szemei elől és csak órákkal később bukkant fel újra. Az egész megjelenéséből sugárzott az erő, ami miatt a falusiak már annyira féltek, hogy még csak meg sem merték támadni. Ennek kissé örült, de még jobban tetszett volna neki, ha nem így történik meg. Felállt a hátán a szőr, amikor azokba a jeges kék szemekbe nézett, mintha belelátna a lelkébe.

„Miért hívatott, Hokage-sama?"

„Naruto egy hét múlva kezdődik az Ninja Akadémia és szeretném tudni, hogy jelentkeznél-e?" Kérdezte Sarutobi.

„Igen, Hokage-sama." Bólintott Naruto.

„Rendben Naruto." Bólintott az öreg. „Akkor egy hét múlva, hétfőn legyél az akadémia bejárata előtt reggel nyolc órakor."

„Igenis, Hokage-sama!" Felelte Naruto, ahogy a Shunshin no jutsu segítségével eltűnt az irodából.

„Naruto… mi történt veled?" Temette a fejét a kezébe. _„Minato, Kushina… ez mind az én hibám."_

* * *

Késő este, amikor hazatért az edzésből Naruto álomra hunyva a szemét újra Kurama ketrece előtt találta magát. Hetente egyszer mindig meglátogatta a rókát, de most furcsa módon Kurama hozta ide.

„Kurama, minek köszönhetem a váratlan látogatást?" Mondta kissé mosolyogva.

A faluban mindenki azt hittem, hogy kiirtotta az érzékeit. Naruto sosem tett ilyet, csupán viszonozta a szívességet. Ha keresztülnéztek rajta, akkor ő is keresztülnéz mindenkin. Különösen tetszett az ötlet, amikor rájött, hogy az emberek emiatt félnek tőle és nem mernek a közelébe menni. Ezt a hatást enyhítette a ramen standnál és a Hokage irodjában, de Kurama helyzetében teljesen megváltozott. Ott nyugodtan elengedte magát, mosolygott és néha még viccelődött. Kurama sem volt már „annyira" morgós, de nem vette a bátorságot, hogy játékosan szidja, vagy neveket aggasszon rá, annál többre becsülte. Két év alatt kialakult közöttük egy kis empátia a másik iránt, ami még nem minősül barátságnak.

**„Tudod, milyen nap van ma, kölyök?"**

„Igen, október 9.-e."

**„Igaz, ráadásul nem sokára éjfél, ami azt jelenti, hogy mi lesz holnap?"**

„A nyolcadik évfordulója annak, hogy a Yondaime Hokage legyőzött téged… és a szülinapom." Tette hozzá nem túl boldog hangon.

**„Maradjunk az utóbbinál."** Jelentette ki Kurama, ahogy egy verejtékcsepp jelent meg a tarkóján Naruto hozzá állása miatt. **„Szeretnék adni neked valamit, hogy lásd, becsülöm az eddigi igyekezeteidet."**

„Mi volna az Kurama?" Furdalta az oldalát a kiváncsiság.

**„Mit tudsz a hat utak mesteréről, akit úgy hívtak, hogy Rikodou sennin?"** Kérdezte Kurama hirtelen témát váltva.

Naruto felvonta a szemöldökét, de halványan emlékezett valamire, amit egy régi mitológia könyvben olvasott a legendákról. „A legendák szerint ő volt az, aki létre hozta az Ninshu-t, ami végül úgy lett ismert, mint a Ninjutsu. Ő volt az első chakra felhasználó is és a békét hirdette. Úgy volt ismert, mint a Hat utak bölcse, a világ megmentője és állítólag ő rendelkezett a legerősebb Doujutsuval, amit úgy hívtak, hogy Rinnegan."

Kurama elismerően bólintott. **„Ez igaz, de még nincs vége. Nem csupán ezért lett ismert, hanem azért ismert legyőzte és magába zárta a legerősebb démont. A tízfarkút, a Juubi-t."**

„De azt hittem, hogy csak kilenc van belőletek!" Naruto álla szinte a vízbe csapódott. „Ezek szerint van még egy nálad is erősebb lény?"

**„Nem, nincs."** Rázta a fejét. **„Az öreg lepecsételte magába a démont, de aztán, amikor megöregedett tudta, hogy ki fog belőle törni és folytatni a pusztítást ezért feldarabolta a lényt kilenc kisebb részre."**

„Szóval te vagy az egyik, Kurama." Vonta le a következtetést.

**„Igen. Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuou, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki és én."** Mondta nosztalgikus tekintettel, majd felocsúdva megrázta a fejét. **„Visszatérve az eredeti témához Rikodou esetéhez… nem fogadott cölibátust. Két fia volt, két erős vérvonallal. Az egyik az Uchiha, a másik a Senju."**

„Azt akarod mondani, hogy Konoha két legerősebb, szinte kihalt klánja egyenesen tőle származik?!"

Sok mindenre számított, de erre nem. Tudta, hogy a Sharingan eltorzult változata a Byakugan, de sosem gondolt arra, hogy az Uchiha vérvonal az első Shinobihoz köthető. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy milyen erős lehet a Rinnegan, ha a Sharingan is valami hihetetlenül veszélyes, ha megfelelően tudják felhasználni.

**„Igen."** Hümmögte. **„Azt hiszem, hogy már elmúlt éjfél, így most már rátérhetnénk az ajándékra. Gyere közelebb."**

Naruto közelebb lépett a ketrechez, ahogy szembe nézett Kurama hatalmas karmával, amely erőteljesen megütötte a két szeme között.

A szőke térdre omlott, ahogy az egész teste felrobbant a fájdalomtól. Üvöltött, ahogy a fájdalom egyre inkább a szemébe koncentrálódott, míg ki tudja mennyi idő múlva vége lett. Lassan összeszedve magát felállt. „Mi volt ez Kurama? Meg akarsz ölni?"

**„Így köszönöd meg az új szemedet?"** Intett a víz felé.

Lepillantva Naruto látta, hogy a pupillája macskaszerű lett. Három kicsi vörös pötty, fekete vékony pupillával jelent meg egymástól egy forma távolságra a kék szaruhártyájában. Az első benyomása az volt, hogy valami újabb eltorzult Sharingan, de valamiért tudta, hogy ez a hasonlóság ellenére is teljesen más volt.

„Köszönöm, Kurama." Mondta, ahogy felnézett a rókára. „De mégis hogy voltál erre képes?"

**„A feldarabolást már a saját testében megkezdte. Mindegyikünkben van egy kis része. Megosztottam veled, így immár négy Doujutsu van."** Felelte. **_„Ki gondolta volna, hogy ez lesz… De még mindig jobb, mint ha a Sharingant kapta volna." _**Tette hozzá gondolatban.

„Amint felkeltem ki tapasztalom a…" Hirtelen rájött valamire. „Mi legyen a neve?"

**„A te szemed, neked kell nevet adni."**

„Lássuk… Onigan vagy inkább Jigokugan?" Dörzsölte az állát Naruto, ahogy gondolkodott. „Igen, a Jigokugan megfelelő lesz!"

**„Akkor használd megfelelően és bölcsen."** Hunyta le a szemét Kurama.

„Még egyszer köszönöm, Kurama!" Mondta Naruto, ahogy minden elsötétedett előtte és végre tényleg aludni tért.

* * *

Naruto könnyes szemmel ébredt, ahogy eszébe jutott Kurama ajándéka. Azonnal aktiválva észrevette, hogy a környezetben mintha mindent kissé élesebben látna. Érezte, hogy a chakrája folyamatos igénybe vétel alatt van, de a hatalmas tartalékoknak köszönhetően képes lenne akár folyamatosabb ideig is használni. Végül is úgy döntött, hogy folyamatosan használja, de előtte még kellene valamilyen álcát biztosítani.

Felöltözve és megreggelizve elindult a legközelebbi boltba élelmiszer utánpótlásért. Belépve az egyik sikátorban csinált egy gyors Henge technikát, majd az egyik véletlenszerű falusi képében folytatta a sikátor mellett lévő vegyesbolt felé. Bent egy állványon szemüvegek sorakoztak a gyerektől egészen a felnőtt méretig. Levett két azonos stílusút, csupán a keret színe volt más és a méret. Korban megfeleltek hozzá, majd leemelt egy olyat is, ami pont rá megy a fejére, hogy belülről is ellenőrizze. A keret és a lencse hajlított volt, ami követte a fejvonalát, így oldalról biztosan nem fogják meglátni az új szemét. A két kisebbet a kosárba, míg a fején lévőt visszarakta az állványra. Fizetett a kasszánál, majd ugyan azon az útvonalon, ahol jött el is tűnt.

Egy héttel később az akadémia előtt állva hallgatta meg a Hokage beszédét, majd leolvasva a hirdetményről az osztályát és a termét elindult, hogy minél előbb találjon magának helyet. Belépve az osztályterembe néhányan már voltak, akik mind feléje fordultak. A ruházata csupán egyszerű sötétkék nadrágból és fekete pólóból állt, valamint a fején lévő napszemüveg. Nem akart feltűnő lenni, de még mindig csak feléje bámultak. Felfelé sétálva a padok között elfoglalta a helyét az utolsó padban, az ablak mellett. Amikor végre mindannyian elfoglalták a helyüket belépett a két tanár Mizuki-sensei és Iruka-sensei. Magában gyorsan elemezte a látottakat: Az osztály több mint fele utál, és az egyik tanár is kinézett magának. Erre csak egy dolgot tudott gondolni.

_„Ez hosszú négy év lesz…"_ Nyögte sóhajtva.

**„Részvét kölyök."** Hallotta az elméje határán Kurama hangját.

* * *

**Nos itt van az újabb fejezet! Remélem, hogy tetszeni fog és előre köszönöm jozs001, Gica(vendég) és nagy1121(vendég) kommentjét!**

**Előre szólok, hogy itt lesz egy-két poén és alázás, amin szerintem még én is lefordulok/felfordulok a székről, de alapvetően komoly. Gica szavaival élve "felnőttesebb, kevésbé vicces". A mostani fejezet után elgondolkodom azon, hogy vajon kellene egy kis magyar fordítás a technikákhoz? Ha igen akkor írjátok meg. Most már túljutottam az előzményeken és próbálok gyorsabban agyalni, de a töltelék kigondolása két esemény közé kellemetlen, mint a katéter.**

**A vívási stílusokat az egyik starwars oldalról kértem kölcsön, mert ehhez alapból hülye vagyok, mint a döngölt föld. Mellesleg jótól lopni nem bűn, ha jól használják fel. /Remélem, hogy a kommentek ezt igazolják./**

**A mostani fejezet alapján ne számítsatok valami Szőke istenre, mert tökön szúrom magam! Okosabb lesz és erősebb, de nem Isten!**

**Ötleteket örömmel várok és kérek is, hogy Buddhaként haladjak a megvilágosodás felé.**

**Mielőbb folytatom, de addig is értékelést kérek!**

**Addig alfaq/ az erő legyen veletek!**


	3. 3 Fejezet

** - Akadémiai napok**

* * *

Naruto elmondhatatlanul unatkozott. Már két éve van az akadémián és még ugyan ennyi van hátra, de valami szánalmas, hogy miért kell végig csinálnia, amikor már régóta fejből tudja az egész könyvet.

Az akadémia előtt napi 16 órát edzhetett, de most ennek a fele oda lett a délelőtti elméleti, majd a délutáni szánalmas Taijutsu edzéssel. Nem értette az egészet. Kérte az öreget, hogy tehessen előbb vizsgát, de megtagadta azzal az indokkal, hogy szocializálódnia kellene a többiekkel. Naruto a haját tépte, amikor alapvetően mindenki gyenge hozzá képest és még csak a közelébe sem akar senki sem jönni.

Válaszul az öreg reakciójára Naruto úgy döntött, hogy az utolsó év végi vizsgán majd produkál valamit, de addig is inkább alszik/meditál, hogy tovább kutathassa a Jigokugan képességeit. Alap esetben sok közös tulajdonság volt a szeme és a Sharingan között, de mégis észrevehetően különböztek.

A Jigokugan is képes volt látni a chakrát és minden mozdulatot lassítva és fotografikus memóriaként azonnal eltárolta a tudást, akár a tekercs szöveget is. Viszont a nehezebb jutsukat nem tudta azonnal „megtanulni" hanem gyakorlással kellett uralmat nyernie rajtuk. Képes volt átlátni a Genjutsun is, de nem is átlátásnak nevezné, hanem a kép elmaszatolódását a felhasználó előtt, mintha egy torzító tükrön/üvegen át nézne.

A másik képessége az volt, hogy szó szerint képes volt belelátni az emberek lelkébe. Először azt hitte, hogy csak az emlékek, de rájött, hogy nem csak ténylegesen látja a cselekményt, hanem a fuvallatát is érezte a személy pillanatnyi lelki állapotának. Élvezte azt, amikor máslelkét figyelte. Még csak nem is volt szükség közvetlen szemkontaktusra, hanem egy pillantás és onnantól már akkor is tudott másokban, amikor nem néztek a szemébe.

Az első két hónapban több merészebb gyerek is próbálkozott belekötni, de gyorsan megtanultak három dolgot: keveset beszél, éles a nyelve és félelmetesen verekszik. Valahányszor edző meccs volt délután Naruto ellen senki, sem mert kiállni, még Sasuke, az Uchiha klán egyedüli túlélője sem. A legtöbb diáknak csupán egy mozdulatra jutott ideje, mire jobb esetben vérző, rosszabb esetben törött orral kidől. Sasuke tartotta eddig a rekordot tíz kitéréssel és egy találattal, de a végeredmény nem változott. A végén Naruto ezt is megunta és mindig lefeküdt egy fa tövébe aludni. Mizuki egyszer megpróbálta felébreszteni, hogy nem lustálkodjon… utána törött kézzel ment a gyengélkedőbe.

* * *

Iruka a homlokát ráncolta a szőke viselkedésén. Az év elején kitűnő tanuló a végén az egész napot át aludta. A dolgozatait úgy adta vissza, ahogy megkapta, viszont valahányszor kérdezett tőle valamit pontosan tudta a választ. A chakra irányítása egyedülálló volt és a fegyverekkel is úgy bánt, mintha a részei lennének. A magatartásával nem volt gond, csak néha emelte meg a hangját, amikor már Sasuke egyik rajongója átlép egy bizonyos oktávot. Utolsó lehetőségként arra gondol, hogy beszél a Hokagével erről.

„Ez biztos Hokage-sama?!" Kiáltott fel Iruka.

„Igen. Naruto már kérelmezte egyszer az előre hozott Gennin vizsgát, de megtagadtam tőle."

„De miért? Ha ez igaz, akkor Naruto már egy csapatban lehetne." Fájt a feje az egésztől, de legalább tudta, hogy Naruto hozzáállása miért változott 180 fokban.

„Azért, mert azt akartam, hogy barátokat szerezzen." Felelte Sarutobi.

„Nem fog menni." Rázta a fejét Iruka. „A többiek félnek tőle és amúgy is nagyon zárkózott. Abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy egyáltalán akar barátokat. Még csak kísérletet sem láttam felőle, hogy próbálkozna."

„Pedig kénytelen lesz rá. Ha nem tud együtt működni másokkal, akkor sosem lesz shinobi." Mondta elgondolkozva Hiruzen. „Iruka, mi lenne, ha te próbálkoznál a közelébe férkőzni?"

„Én…? De Hokage-sama miért én?"

„Mert neked nagyon hasonló életed volt, mint most az övé. Talán benned együtt érzésre lel és megnyílik neked."

„Megpróbálom Hokage-sama." Felelte Iruka és távozott. _„Csak tudnám, mégis hogyan kezdjek bele…"_

* * *

Naruto nem sokára elért a 44-es edzőpályához, becenevén a Halál erdejéhez. A főkapuban már várta a küzdő társa, Anko.

„Mi tartott ennyi ideig, kölyök?" Kérdezte Anko, ahogy Naruto elővonta a két kardját és felkészült a támadásra miközben Anko előhúzott két kunait.

„A tanárok sokat dumálnak, mert egy fényes seggbe szerelmes lánycsorda nem tudja befogni a száját." Válaszolta, ahogy elsőként támadott. Anko két pengével akadályozta meg a támadást, majd a testi erejével egyszerűen ellökte a fiút, mire Naruto chakrával a lábát a földhöz tapasztva állt meg. Egy X alakú vágással próbálta megsebesíteni a kunoichit, vagy legalább is tovább vetkőztetni.

Anko egyszerűen hátra ugrott és támadott. „Gondolom ez egy Uchiha „segg" igazam van? Vagy csak így próbálod titkolni a rajongóidat?"

„Milyen szerencse, hogy jó shinobi vagy Anko-san, a komédia iparban nem vinnéd sokra." Jegyezte meg Naruto, ahogy elemi chakrát vezetve a pengékbe félbe szelete mindkét kunait. Anko megszabadult a használhatatlan fegyverektől és kézpecséteket alakítva kilőtt Naruto felé több kígyót a kabátja ujjából. Naruto túl közel volt és a kígyók túl gyorsan mozogtak ahhoz, hogy kikerülje. A kígyók azonnal gúzsba kötötték, hogy még csak moccanni sem tudott. Anko közelebb lépve elővett egy újabb kunait, majd a szőke nyakához illesztette.

„Azt hittem, hogy sikerült legyőznöm téged." Sóhajtott Anko, amikor megérezte a wakazishi pengéjét a nyakánál.

„Csaltál." Válaszolta színtelen hangon Naruto, ahogy kígyóölelésében lévő Naruto átalakult egy gyakorló bábúvá. „Azt hittem, hogy megegyeztünk, hogy csak Kenjutsu."

„Ügyes Genjutsu." Felelte csevegő hangon, ahogy magában átkozódott. „Úgy néz ki, hogy most én fizetem az ebédet."

„Szeretnék inkább valami mást kérni, mint a vesztes fizeti a másik ebédjét." Rakta el a kardokat.

„Mégis mit?" Kérdezte Anko felvont szemmel, ahogy visszahívta a kígyókat.

„Szeretnék szerződést kötni a kígyókkal."

Anko szadista vigyorra húzta a száját. „Mi az, csak nem mély benyomást tettek rád a kis barátaim?"

„Mindketten tudjuk, hogy egy kígyó vagyok. Hideg a bőröm, nincsenek érzéseim. Csúszok a porban miközben áldozatra lesek…" Felemelte a kezét könnyedén leemelte a napszemüvegét. A Jigokugan fényesen izzót, ahogy szinte tapintani lehetett az intenzív és aurát, melyet árasztott. „és, ha találtam egyet, ami megtetszik, fogom és elnyelem."

Anko szinte látta maga előtt, hogy gyors vágással a feje elválik a testétől. Tudta, hogy ez nem Genjtsu, ahhoz túl erős. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki tudta Naruto titkát, de nem mondta el senkinek sem. Akár csak Naruto és Kurama között, úgy Anko és Naruto között is empátia és részvét. Orochimaru árulása őt érte utol, mert vakon hitt a mesterében és felnézett rá. Orochimaru hálából pedig kísérletezett rajta az Átok pecséttel és el is árulta. Akár csak Naruto a kunoichi sem volt oda a faluért. A mestere árulása ő reá sújtott le és a falu még a legkisebb toleranciát sem mutatott iránta.

Eddig kétszer látta azokat a szemeket, de mind kétszer ugyan azt érezte, amit most is. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ez valójában a szemek hatalma, vagy csupán Naruto kisugárzása, amit a szemek erősítenek fel. Kétségtelen, hogy a fiú megbízott benne, különben soha sem fedte volna fel a szemeit. Anko szinte azonnal rohant volna a Hokagéhez, hogy jelentse, de még sem tette. Már szilárdan kijelentette, hogy megveti a falut és vele együtt jó pár embert, de akár csak Anko, úgy Naruto is tisztelte annyira az öreget, hogy ne árulja el. Mindkettejüket segítette és mindketten tudták, hogy mit is jelent az adósság. A fiú megígérte, hogy, amint leteszi a Gennin vizsgát felfedi az öreg előtt a szemét.

„Rendben, legyen." Bólintott Anko.

Megidézett egy közel négy méter hosszú kígyót, amely felöklendezett egy régi és agyon használt tekercset. Anko útmutatásai alapján Naruto a vérével dedikált, majd mind az öt ujjával ott hagyta a tekercsen a kéz lenyomatát. Amint a vérszerződés létrejött Naruto bal alkarján létre jött egy tetoválás, ami egy rejtett idéző pecsét volt.

„Kígyókat más féleképpen kell idézni. Egyszer a szokásos kéz jelekkel és a karodon lévő pecséttel. Végig kell húzni a véredet, majd jönnek a pecsétek miközben a megfelelő chakra mennyiséget adagolod. A szükséges kéz jelelek a vaddisznó, madár, kutya, majom és a kos." Adta az utasításokat Anko. „Próbáld ki!"

„Lássuk, mire futja." Naruto gyorsan elmutogatta a jeleket, majd a chakrája felét az idézésbe küldte. **„Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

Hatalmas füst keletkezett, amitől se Anko se Naruto nem látott semmit. Amint a füst leülepedett Naruto nem látott maga előtt sehol sem kígyót, de aztán lassan derengeni kezdett, hogy a fű és az avar eltűnt a lába alól, ahogy feleszmélt, hogy egy rohadt nagy kígyó fején áll.

Az egész test lila volt, fekete gyűrűkkel bizonyos távolságra egymástól. Volt négy szarvszerű kiemelkedés a fején. A szájában hatalmas agyarnak megfelelő méregfogak.

Anko a földön tátott szájjal nézte, ahogy ott tornyosult előtt, vagy inkább fölötte a kígyófőnök, Manda.

„Mégis mit keresek itt?" Kérdezte mérgesen, ahogy körbenézve felismerte a helyet. „Orochimaru, magyarázatot követelek! Miért vagyok ebben az átkozott faluban?!"

„Nem vagyok Orochimaru." Mondta Naruto, ahogy közelebb lépett Manda szeméhez, hogy könnyebben láthassa a gigászi kígyó. „A nevem Uzumaki Naruto."

Manda egy pillanatig ránézett a méregzöld szemével, majd elnevette magát. „Egy ilyen kis seggdugasz nem lenne képes megidézni engem, a hatalmas Mandát!"

„Elnézést, hogy közbe szólók hatalmas Manda-sama, de tényleg ő idézett meg." Mondta Anko tisztelet teljesen. „Ha nem hiszel, nekünk kérdezd meg a tekercshordózó kígyót. Mindent látott."

„Igaz, hogy ez a kis piszok idézett meg?" Nézett a kígyóra, ami röviden sziszegett és bólintott is.

Manda szeme alig láthatóan kitágult, hogy ez a taknyos képes volt megidézni őt. Ráadásul a megjegyzés szerint első próbálkozásra! Ez valami hülye vicc?! Honnan a pokolból szalajtották ezt a kölyköt?

„Valóban te idéztél meg… De ettől még nem fogok úgy ugrálni, ahogy te fütyülsz! Minden egyes alkalommal, ahányszor csak segítek, 100 emberáldozatot követelek a szolgáltatásaimért! Megértetted?"

Naruto csak forgatta a szemét. „Élve vagy holtan?"

„Persze, hogy élve! Kígyó vagyok és nem valami dögevő!" Rázta a fejét remélve, hogy szörnyet hal a kölyök az arcátlan viselkedéséért. Azonban Naruto továbbra változatlanul állt a fején. „Most pedig eltűnök."

Naruto tízemeletnyit zuhant, mire szerencsésen talpra érkezett, de a leszállás kemény volt. A lábai sajogtak, ahogy visszagondolt, hogy éppen akkora kígyó fején volt, mint maga Kurama. Kétségtelen, hogy az egója versenyre kelne az Uchiha osztálytársa egója ellen.

„Ha volna, lába azt mondanám, hogy bal lábbal kelt fel." Nézett Anko felé, ahogy visszahelyezte a napszemüveget. „Menjünk ebédelni, én fizetek."

* * *

Iruka estére végre megtalálta a keresett szőkét az Ichuraku gyorsbüféjében. Nagyon meglepődött, amikor nem volt egyedül. Mitarashi Anko, a kígyó lady társaságában! Konoha minden lakója közül ő volt az egyik legkevésbé várt személy, aki Naruto oldalán ül egy széken miközben rament majszolgat. Meglepődését kiheverve közelebb ment és leült Naruto bal oldalára.

„Minek köszönhetem a látogatását, Iruka-sensei?" Kérdezte Naruto fel sem nézve a tányérjáról.

„Jöttem enni." Próbált közönyös tekintet és nyugodt hangot erőltetni magára, de tudta, hogy már lebukott.

„Még sosem evett itt."

„Egyszer mindent el kell kezdeni." Felelte, de váltott ki a szőkéből látható reakciót.

Tovább ettek, míg Anko fel nem sóhajtott és elégedetten dörzsölte a hasát. „Ez jól esett. Kösz kölyök!"

„Nincs mit." Válaszolta, ahogy ő is befejezte a tizenharmadik tálat. Fizetve mindkettejük rendelését csendben köszönt, majd elment.

„Tudod Anko." Kezdte Iruka. „Nem gondoltam volna, hogy veled fogom együtt látni őt."

„Mi az Iruka? Csak nem féltékeny vagy?" Mosolygott Anko.

„A Hokage azt szeretné, ha valahogy összebarátkoznék vele, hogy megnyíljon, és ne legyen oly, mint amilyen." Felelte keretezés nélkül.

„Érdekes." Hümmögött Anko.

„Tudnál segíteni? Láthatólag neked sikerült, ha képes volt fizetni a vacsorád."

„Ne próbálkozz, mivel felesleges." Legyintett Anko. „Csupán néhány edző mérkőzésem volt vele. A vacsorámat is csak azért állta, mert tettem neki egy szívességet. De adhatok egy tanácsot."

„Tényleg? Mi volna az?"

„Ne nézd hülyének."

„Heh? Miféle tanács ez?" Értetlenkedett Iruka.

„Lehet, hogy szőke, de nem hülye. Úgy, hogy tedd félre a sztereotípiát, amikor rémesen tudsz hazudni és olyan átlátható vagy. Mindketten azonnal észrevettük, hogy kamuzol és még rosszul is próbálod palástolni." Jelentette ki komolyan Anko.

Iruka érezte, hogy elég rossz próbálkozással indított.

* * *

Két év múlva.

Mindenki megkapta a hivatalos Konohai fejpántot. Az egész osztály átment a gennin vizsgán. Iruka örömmel, Mizuki meglepetten vette tudomásul, hogy Naruto és Sasuke fej-fej mellett van az év diákja címéért.

„Rendben, figyeljetek!" Kezdte rendes hangon Iruka, de ez közel sem volt elég a hangzavar megakadályozásához. Végül a saját fejlesztésű démonfej jutsuját kellett bevetnie. „AZT MONDTAM FIGYELJETEK!"

Az egész osztály elhallgatott, ahogy átmenetileg csengett a fülük.

„Tehát, idén két diák is esélyes az év diákja címre."

„Mégis kik azok Iruka-sensei?" Kérdezte a rózsaszínhajú Sakura.

„Az egyik Uchiha Sasuke…" Hatalmas sikoly szabadult fel az osztály legtöbb lánya torkából.

„A másik Uzumaki Naruto." Fejezte be Iruka és meglepetten vette észre, hogy olyan csend volt az osztályban, hogy még a légy zümmögését is lehetett hallani.

Sasuke dühösen nézett a szőkére, aki oda sem figyelve olvasott egy könyvet a Kenjutsu fortélyairól.

Gyűlölte, hogy ez a senki jobb, mint ő! Egy elit Uchiha! Ami a legjobban dühítette, hogy még csak komolyan sem veszi és még így is képes volt minden egyes alkalommal legyőzni.

Naruto érezte a feléje irányuló tekintetek kereszttüzét és hallotta is, hogy mit mondott Iruka-sensei, de a legkevésbé sem érdekelte. Az év diákja? Szánalmas. Nem azért edzett évekig, hogy ilyen alantas címeket fogadjon el. Rá nézve lenne szégyen.

„Naruto figyelsz?" Kérdezte Iruka.

„Igen, de nem érdekel." Mondta, ahogy lapozott.

„Mi van idióta? Félsz, hogy legyőznélek?" Hergelte Sasuke.

„Különös ezt pont attól hallani, aki a többiekkel együtt mindig úgy ment az orvosiba, hogy el volt törve az orra, de még csak egyszer sem tudott megütni." Taposott az Uchiha önbecsülésébe, de még nem végzett. „Ha ilyen gyengével kell versenyeznem a címért, akkor inkább egésznap a vécén ülök. Még az is több energiát igényel." Magában nagy hálát adott Ankonak, amiért ilyen szépen kioktatta.

Sasuke azt hitte, hogy ott helyben felrobban a méregtől. Még a szart is többre becsülte, mint őt! Érezte, hogy minden porcikája a szőke haláláért kiállt.

„Most meghalsz!" Ordította Sasuke, ahogy teljes erejét beleadva megpróbálta megütni a szőkét. Naruto egyszerűen csak arrébb csusszant a hosszú padon. Sasuke irányíthatatlanul repült tovább, ahol a falon talppal érkezett és elrugaszkodva indította az újabb támadást. Az ökle párcentire volt tőle, amikor hirtelen megállt a levegőben és mindenki felsikoltott.

Naruto pólójának az ujjaiból két karvastagságú, míg a póló aljából a hátán comb vastagságú kígyó bújt elő. A nagyobb kígyó Sasuke törzsén tekeredett fel, míg a két kisebb a karjait tartották szilárdan és a nyakánál nyitott szájjal mutatták be méregfogukat. Az egész osztály lélegzet visszafojtva nézte, ahogy az utolsó Uchiha éppen egy pillanat választja el a biztos haláltól.

„No lám." Mondta Naruto továbbra sem nézve fel a könyvéből. „Bebizonyosodott, hogy a magas vérmérsékletű egoista tolvaj szinonimája az Uchiha. Vagyis most látszik, hogy igazán mennyit ér egy Uchiha Sharingan nélkül… semmit. Mások kemény munkáját sajátították el egy pillantással, míg az isteneknél is többnél hitték magukat. Aztán végül szinte mindet lemészárolták." Csukta be a könyvét, ahogy a fejét oldalra fordítva ránézett a foglyára. „Őt egy zseninek tartották, pedig csak nem volt olyan, mint az Uchiha család többi tagja. Megdolgozott az erejéért és nem csupán arra a két szemre hagyatkozott. Egy gyémánt volt a szénrakásban. Tudod jól, hogy kiről beszélek, ugye? Vagy talán megbökjem a homlokodat, hogy emlékezz?" Vonta fel a szemöldökét, ahogy Sasuke vörösödött a dühtől és a gyerekes kioktatástól. „Hat év hátránnyal indulsz velem szemben Sasuke. Azt ajánlom, hogy kezdj neki az edzésnek, vagy vegyél vissza a szádból, mert én most életben hagylak. Azonban más gondolkodás nélkül megöl, ha nem változol bármilyen irányba." A kígyók egyszerűen letekeredtek róla és visszabújtak a póló alá. Utána Naruto egyszerűen szétesett több kígyóra, amik azonnal megszöktek az ajtón és a nyitott ablakon keresztül.

_„Ezek szerint Anko megtanított neki néhány trükköt, mint a **Hebi Bunshin no Jutsu**…"_ Gondolta Iruka, ahogy fogta a fejét.

* * *

Mizuki a szőkét az öreg hintánál találta meg, ahogy könyvet olvasva teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta a környezetét.

„Naruto!" Szólította meg.

„Mi az Mizuki-sensei?" Kérdezte meg sem mozdulva.

„Csak azt akarom mondani, hogy kivételesen tetszett a dorgálás, amit az utolsó Uchiha kapott. Már ideje volt." Kezdte Mizuki. „Ezért gondoltam szólok, hogy hivatalosan még nem vagy gennin, hanem még hátra lesz egy utolsó vizsga, amin kiderül, hogy tényleg méltóak vagytok a címre. Mindenki kap egy feladatot, amit el kell végeznie, hogy hivatalosan is gennin legyen." Mondta Irukát is megszégyenítő lelkesedéssel. _„Remélem, hogy a démon elhiszi…"_

„Értem és mégis mit kellene tennem?"

„Meg kell szerezni egy titkos tekercset, majd eljuttatni nekem az erdőben észrevétlenül." Mosolygott.

Naruto keze remegett, ahogy meg akarta fojtani a chunint. Ki dőlne be ennek a szánalmas trükknek? Azonban lehetőség is volt a tanulásra, amit nem akart kihagyni. Ki tudja, hogy milyen félelmetes jutsuk voltak a tekercsben? „Rendben, megcsinálom." Egyezett bele. Mizuki azonnal megmondta, hogyan jut el a tekercshez, hogy néz ki és hol kell találkozniuk.

* * *

Naruto már órák óta csendben rejtőzködött a Hokage palota melletti fán. Figyelte az ANBU járőrök mozgását és váltását. Háromórányi tanulmányozás után leugrott a fáról és az egyik nyitott ablak felé lopakodott. Beugrott, majd tovább indult a két emelettel fölötte lévő iroda felé.

Fél óra múlva már a hóna alatt szorongatta a tekercset. Kész volt távozni és magában mosolygott, hogy a farkas maszkot viselő ANBU látta, hogy mit csinál és már szaladt is jelenteni az öregnek.

_„Kakashi, Kakashi… az apám miatti érzelmeid beárnyékolják a látásod."_ Kuncogott magában, ahogy végül megérkezett az erdőbe.

Kiterítve a tekercset azonnal memorizálni kezdett minden egy jutsut, ami a Jigokugan látómezejébe került. Széles vigyorra húzódott a szája, ahogy olvasta és memorizálta a technikákat.

_„Kage Bunshin no Jutsu… Rasengan… Bunshin Daibakuha… Kage Kunai Bunshin no Jutsu… Hiraishin no Jutsu… Jikukan Kekkai… Shiki Fujin… Hakke no Fuin Shiki… várjunk csak! Ez ugyan az a pecsét, ami a gyomromon van! És itt van hozzá a kulcs is! Látod, amit én Kurama?"_ Kérdezte a benne lévő démont.

**„Grr, grr…"** Kurama éppen róka napot tartott és horkolva húzta a rókabőrt. Naruto tarkóján egy öklömnyi verejtékcsepp jelent meg.

_„Meglepetésnek jó lesz. Elsőnek kezdjük el gyakorolni a Kage Bunshin no Jutsut…"_

Naruto elsajátította a technikát tízperc alatt és éppen rátért volna egy másikra, amikor Iruka-sensei jelent meg előtte.

„Naruto mégis mit képzeltél, hogy ellopod a tekercset?!"

„Mizuki-sensei azt mondta, hogy van egy második gennin vizsga, amivel bizonyítja, hogy hivatalosan is gennin legyen. Az én feladatom az volt, hogy szerezzem meg a tekercset és hozzam ide neki észrevétlenül." Felelte Naruto érezve, hogy Mizuki már itt van.

_„Mégis miért mondana neki ilyet Mizuki? Ha csak…"_ Gondolta Iruka. Egy zörej mögöttük és megjelent Mizuki, hátán egy hatalmas Shurikennel.

„Nem vártam, hogy te is itt legyél, Iruka." Nézett le fölényesen Mizuki.

„Mégis mit tettél Mizuki?" Ordította vissza Iruka.

„Egyszerű, ösztönöztem a démon kölyköt, hogy hozza ide a tekercset, ahol aztán elveszem tőle és megölöm." Mondta kaján vigyorral. „Nem gondoltam, hogy felbukkansz, így most téged is meg kell, hogy öljelek. Utána az egészet rá fogom és egy hős lesz belőlem, amiért megöltem a démont!" Röhögött gonoszul.

„Naruto fogd a tekercset és menekülj!" Utasította Iruka.

„Naruto… tudod, hogy miért utál mindenki a faluban és miért hívnak szörnyetegnek?" Kérdezte Mizuki.

„Nem mondhatod el Mizuki! Ez szigorúan tilos!" Próbálta lebeszélni Iruka.

„Azért mert a Yondaime nem tudta megölni a Kyuubit, ehelyett lepecsételte… beléd!" Üvöltötte teli torokból. „Te vagy a démon!"

Pillanatokig néma csend, mire Naruto megszólalt.

„Igen, és?"

Iruka és Mizuki megdöbbenve állt és nézett a szőkére. Nem volt jele ijedtségnek, pániknak, vagy a tagadásnak. És a hangsúly sem tért el az általa megszokottól.

„Te tudtad?" Kérdezte Iruka.

„Több mint hat éve tudok róla, hogy a Kyuubi no Kitsune nem halott és a Yondaime Hokage belém pecsételte le." Válaszolta mintha csak az időjárásról beszélgetnének.

Mindkét chunin szemébe a hitetlenség tovább bővült.

„Mégis hogyan?" Értetlenkedett Mizuki.

„Október 10-én van a szülinapom, ugyan ezen a napon lett elvileg legyőzve a Kyuubi. Mégis mindenki utál, elkerül, gyűlöl. Ezen a napon meg mindig meg akartak ölni miközben démonnak és szörnynek tituláltak. Nem kell sok ész, hogy kikövetkeztessük miért." Tartott kis előadást Naruto összevont karral. „Lehet, hogy szőke vagyok, de nem hülye. Attól, hogy Ino egy seggnyaló az Uchiha felé nem jelenti azt, hogy egyenértékű vagyok azzal a ribanccal."

„Szép kis előadás volt." Kuncogott Mizuki, ahogy kitört a trazból. „De ettől még mindketten meg fogtok halni!" Dobta az óriás shurikent egyenesen Naruto felé.

A fiú mozdulatlanul várta, hogy a félbe vágja, majd szétesve több kígyóvá a fegyver ott maradt egyetlen kígyótetem társaságában.

Mizuki tátott szájjal nézett, majd összekapva magát azonnal a környezetét kezdte nézni az esetleges támadások felől. Nézett le, jobbra, balra, de felfelé nem.

Iruka száját tátva látta, hogy Naruto Mizuki felett állt a fa törzsén, de a chunin még nem vette észre. „Mégis honnan tudja ennyire kontrolálni a chakráját?"

Naruto némán elővett egy kunait a lábán lévő kunai tartóból, majd elemi chakrát beletöltve egyszerűen elengedte Mizuki feje fölött.

Szegény Mizuki sosem tudta, hogy mi ment át a fején, még akkor sem, amikor arccal előre bukott a három emelet mélységbe.

* * *

Miután Naruto összetekerte a tekercset és átadta Iruka-senseinek a több ANBU katona jelent meg körülöttük.

„A Hokage azonnal látni akar titeket."

Egyikük sem ellenkezett csak követte a vezetőt, míg a többiek kört alkottak maguk körül.

Sarutobi meghallgatta mindkettejüket, majd végül úgy döntött, hogy Naruto nem kap büntetést.

Már mindenkit elutasított, azonban Naruto még mindig az asztala előtt állt.

„Van még valami mondani valód, Naruto?" Kérdezte Sarutobi.

„Részben, de ez fontos és bizalmas ezért szeretném, ha az a szobanövény magunkra hagyna egy kicsit." Intett a látszólag szokványos növény felé, ami a következő pillanatban átalakult egy farkas maszkot viselő ANBU katonává.

„Mégis miről lenne szó?" Kezdte érdekelni a téma, ahogy figyelmen kívül hagyta a leleplezett Kakashi csodálkozását a maszk mögött.

„Egy S-osztályú titokról, amiről még senki sem tudhat."

„Értem. Használom a magánbeszélgetés Jutsut, azonban az ANBU marad." Felelte Hiruzen. „Feltétlen engedelmességgel tartozik nekem és a teljes bizalmamat élvezi."

„Ám legyen." Egyezett bele Naruto.

Sarutobi alakított egy kézjelet, amitől a falak felizzottak.

„Most már senki sem tudhat arról, ami elhangzik ebben a szobában."

„Rendben." Sóhajtott egyet, majd a jobb keze elindult a szemüvege felé. „Ideje megmutatnom, hogy miért viselek már évek óta napszemüveget." Mondta, ahogy leemelte, majd felnyitotta a szemét.

„Oh, jó Isten!'

* * *

**Néma csend és hullaszag. Már tudom, hogy jól fogok aludni!**

**Előre köszönöm jozs001 és Lia kommentjét! Utóbbinak üzenem, hogy az engedély megadva, de, ha nem vagyok mohó akkor szeretném látni, hogy mire kell neki kölcsön a Jigokugan.**

**A következő fejezettel már belekezdek komolyabban a történetben, ahol fognak jönni a viccek, kasztrálások, ájulások.**

**Senki sem fog unatkozni! A Jigokugan képességekre várom a javaslatokat!**

**Mielőbb folytatom, addig is írjatok!**

**Ui.: jozs001 ****gyorsabban olvas és ír kommentet a feltöltés után, mint egy gép... külön köszönet és öröm a hűséges és gyors olvasó.**


	4. 4 Fejezet

**4. Fejezet - beszélgetés, csapat építés**

* * *

Naruto magában éppen úgy röhögött a Hokage és az ANBU leesett állán, mint Kurama a ketrecajtók mögött. Egyszerűen megfizethetetlen látvány volt! A pipa kiesett az öreg szájából és lassan meggyújtotta a papírhalmot, ami sikeresen kizökkentette mindkét férfit a kábulatból, ahogy szitkok közepette igyekezett megfékezni a tűz terjedését.

„Kétségtelen, hogy meglepődtek." Gondolta Naruto.

„_**Pont azt a hatást érte el, amire számítottunk." **_Kuncogott Kurama.

Mire sikerült eloltani maradéktalanul a tüzet a kedélyek is lenyugodtak. Kakashi elfoglalta az eddigi helyét, míg Sarutobi letette a megégett pipát.

„Naruto, elmondanád, hogy mégis mióta rendelkezel egy Kekkei Genkai képességével?" Kezdte a Hokage. „Ráadásul egy Doujutsuval?"

„A nyolcadik születésnapomon tettem rá szert, Hokage-sama." Jelentette Naruto szokásos stílusában. „Az azóta eltelt négy év alatt folyamatosan használtam és fejlesztettem, de még érzem, van benne lehetőség a további hatalom felfedezésére és elsajátítására."

Sarutobi és Kakashi döbbenten hallgattak, ahogy próbálták feldolgozni, amit Naruto mondott. Sikerült eltitkolni egy új Doujutsut és még fejlesztette is!

„Miért nem mondtad el ezt Naruto?"

„Aggályaim voltak ezzel kapcsolatban."

„Mégis miféle aggályok?" Ívelt az öreg szemöldöke.

„Amíg polgárnak számítok és nem shinobinak Hokageként nem volt a hatásköre akkora, mint szerettem volna. A civiltanácsnak sem vagyok a szíve csücske és ezen felül ott van még a két tanácsos, akik szintén utálnak. A legrosszabb ráadásul Danzo. Amikor találkoztam vele néhány éve ebben az irodában egy pillanatra sikerült a szemébe néznem és láttam benne olyat, ami komoly fenyegetettségre ad okot."

„Hogy érted azt, hogy láttad a szemében?"

„A Jigokugan belelát a másik személy lelkébe a szemén keresztül. Minél tovább tart a szemkontaktus annál inkább megjelenik előtte az érzelmek, gondolatok, emlékek." Magyarázta Naruto. „Danzo mindennél jobban szereti a falut, de képes is lenne feláldozni egy részét, ha ezzel a többséget szolgálja. Engem alapvetően nem lát másnak, mint egy fegyvernek, amit uralni akar. Ha tudomást szerzett volna, a szemeimről képes lenne akár radikálisabb lépéseket is tenni, hogy megragadjon. Ezen felül nem vagyok tenyészállat, vagy szép szóval… nem kívánok részt venni a klán újjáélesztési programban."

Sarutobi némán hallgatta és gondolkozott a szavain. Kétségtelen volt, hogy lebecsülte a fiú képességeit. Sokkal jobban átlátta a falu rendszerét és a falu egyik legsötétebb figuráját, aki egy sötét lovag volt. Danzo nem véletlenül hívta a különítményét Gyökérnek. Vannak dolgok, melyeket a kulisszák mögött kellett elintézni és erre ő tökéletesen megfelelt. Azonban a dolgok már nem álltak háborúban és a tevékenysége inkább puccskísérletre hasonlított. A gyökér kétségkívül hasznos, de egyúttal zavaró volt és Danzo nem hátrál meg semmilyen eszköztől, ha szükséges, ha nem a falu jólétének biztosítására, akár radikális eszközökkel is.

„Megértem az aggodalmadat, de segíthettem volna, ha bizalommal fordulsz hozzám, Naruto." Szidta, mint egy gyermeket.

„Elnézését kérem Hokage-sama, de azt tettem, amit helyesnek éreztem." Hajtotta le egy kissé a fejét Naruto. „Nem érzem, hogy hibát követtem el. Nem akartam, hogy befolyás alatt fejlesszem a szemeimet. A túlzott nyomás és elvárás nem segített, inkább hátráltatott volna. Alapvetően ez egy ismeretlen technika, amelyet magának a felhasználónak kell megismernie és nem néhány oktatónak, akik a legtöbb esetben nem is rendelkeznek ehhez hasonló képességgel. Arra sincs biztosíték, hogy például a Hyuuga klán Byakugan ismeretei segítettek volna. Az Uchiha mészárlást követően a Sharingan sem lett karban tartva, ami eredményezi Sasuke gyengeségét. Pedig számára ott vannak a klán tekercsek és az éppen mellettünk guggoló Hatake Kakashi is, akiről közismert, hogy rendelkezik a Sharingan erejével." Intett az ANBU felé.

Kakashi és Sarutobi ismét döbbenetét fejezte ki azzal kapcsolatban, hogy mennyire félre ismerték a fiút. Az érvei szilárdak és sokkal jobbak, mint amit egy gennintől várhatnának. A logikája és helyzetelemző képessége szintén meghaladja a korát. Hiruzen magában ismét elgondolkodott azon, hogy vajon meddig is jutott volna Naruto a jelen pillanatban, ha évekkel ezelőtt engedélyezte volna a korai gennin vizsgáját.

„Értem." Sóhajtott. „És mire jöttél rá a szemeddel kapcsolatban?"

„Sok esetben hasonlít a Sharinganra, de mégis különbözik tőle. Átlátok a Genjutsun, mint a vízpárán. Látom chakrát és a mozgásokat lassítva. Azonban nem tudom azonnal megtanulni őket. Emlékszem rájuk és ismerem a szükséges chakra mennyiséget is, de ugyan úgy gyakorolnom kell az elsajátítást, mint egy új jutsut. És még ott van az említett lélekolvasás képesség is." Sorolta Naruto.

Sarutobi és Kakashi csak bólogatott.

„Miért most mondtad el?"

„Mert megígértem a gyakorló társamnak, hogy genniné avatás után elmondom."

„Ki a gyakorló társad?" Szólalt meg most először Kakashi. Hiruzen csodálkozott, hogy miért, de aztán rájött, hogy biztosan, azért mert neki nem volt róla tudomása, pedig folyton figyelte a szőkét.

„Anko-san."

„Mitarashi Anko?!" Kerekedtek ki Kakashi szemei.

„Igen." Bólintott Naruto ránézve az ANBU katonára. „Nagyon kedves személy." Tette hozzá, amitől a többi férfi padlót fogott. Naruto elméjében Kurama a hasát fogta a röhögéstől.

„_Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyet fogok bárkitől is hallani róla."_ Gondolta Kakashi, ahogy eszébe jutott Anko szadista természete.

A dango bárban egy lila hajú kunoichi tüsszentett.

Hiruzen érezte, hogy ma estére bevesz egy fejfájás csillapítót és egy erős altatót.

„Rendben Naruto, a titkod biztonságban van." Bólintott Sarutobi. „Azonban a csapatvezető senseinek el kell, majd mondanom."

„Részemről rendben van." Egyezett bele Naruto. „Van még valami, vagy most már elmehetek?"

„Végeztünk, most már elmehetsz."

„Értettem Holage-sama." Bólintott, és megfordult. Mielőtt bármelyikük is mozdulhatott volna Naruto egy kunait húzott elő és a szoba egyik sarkába dobta. Utána a sarokból egy halott ANBU került elő. Mielőtt bármelyikük is szólhatott volna Naruto eltűnt egy örvénylő levél forgatagban.

„Hokage-sama…" Kezdte Kakashi rá sem pillantva a hullára.

„Adj egy perc szünetet Kakashi. Még mindig sokkos állapotban vagyok. Anko, mint kedves személy…" Futott végig a hátán a hideg. „Ennél csak az lenne rosszabb, ha Ibiki lenne Konoha legkedvesebb nagy bácsija."

Mindkét férfinek rosszul volt a gondolattól. Mégis milyen borzalom lehet, ha teljesen figyelmen kívül hagynak egy friss hullát néhány méterre mögöttük?

„Azt hiszem, hogy egy kissé módosítani kellene a csapat össze állítást." Gondolkodott hangosan Sarutobi.

* * *

Naruto erősen gondolkozott azon, hogy vajon Kurama tényleg róka és nem macska démon. Amint hazaért Kurama már megint elaludt.

Sóhajtva elővett egy tekercset és visszaemlékezve a látottakra elkezdte felvázolni a kulcs részleteit. A keze automatikusan cselekedett, ahogy a gondolataiba merülve dolgozott.

Kétségtelen volt, hogy sok minden járt az agyában és szükség volt tervezni minden vészhelyzetre, amit csak el tudott képzelni.

Sarutobi szemlátomást nem vette figyelembe, vagy csak túlságosan sok volt neki a hirtelen információ, hogy felfogja, hogy mivel is jár a Jigokugan. Naruto mind Kakashi és a Hokage szemébe is többször belenézett, hogy minél mélyebbre merülhessen az emlékeikben és több információt szerezzen.

Már tudott a szüleiről és több titokról, mint amennyit eleve elképzelt a faluval kapcsolatban.

Az Uchiha mészárlás nem volt több mint egy küldetés, amit követett Itachi szökése. Forrt benne a méreg, hogy ilyet tehetnek valakivel, de aztán belátta, hogy a shinobi nem más, mint fegyver. Még más shinobi szemében is. A kisebb halála a nagyobb jó érdekében… a család érdekében. A fogát csikorgatta és a kezét annyira ökölbe szorította, hogy kibuggyant a vér a körmei alatt.

Ahogy rezzenéstelen arccal folytatta a munkáját elmerengett az apján.

A Yondaime Hokage… Konoha sárga villanása… Namikaze Minato. A bolond, aki feláldozta a fiát, hogy lezárja benne a démont, amit a falu, a család azzal hálált meg, hogy az élete nem más, mint egy pokol. Még, hogy a falu egy család?! Akkor mégis minek képzelje magát? Fekete báránynak? Ráadásul oly dolog miatt, ami felett soha sem sosem volt se ellenőrzése, se befolyásolása! Az egyetlen, amit jelenleg kívánt az apjával kapcsolat, hogy lehúgyozza a sírját.

Lepillantva látta, hogy elkészült a kulccsal és már csak annyi dolga van, hogy magához vegye és kinyissa a ketrecet. A kezét a négyzetbe helyezve az ujjai izzani kezdtek, majd az izzás megszűnt. Most már nála van a kulcs, de az idő és a hely nem megfelelő még.

Tudta, hogy ezzel az életét teheti kockára, de nem érdekelte. Az élet akár csak egy játék tele van kockázatokkal. Minél nagyobb a kockázat annál nagyobb a nyeremény… és annál nagyobb a bukás veszélye, de ez is benne van a pakliban.

A tekercset egy gyenge tűz jutsuval meg semmisítette, majd eltakarította a maradványokat.

Az akadémiába csak egy hét múlva kell vissza mennie, ahol megtudja a csapattársai és az új senseije nevét.

Magában már mosolygott, ahogy eszébe jutott a Kage Bunshin no jutsu… Nem elég, hogy szilárd, ami kiváló technika lesz a Taijutsu és Kenjutsu edzésre, de még a tapasztalat is visszaszáll a felhasználó fejébe. Ezzel a módszerrel nem csak a fizikai edzés, hanem a mentális képzés is többszörösére gyorsítható.

Elővett a zsebéből egy kis jegyzetfüzetet, majd felírt néhány ötletet is a többi technika felhasználásával kapcsolatban.

Nagyot ásítva nyújtózkodott, majd úgy döntött, hogy ideje lefeküdnie. Holnap korán kell kelnie.

* * *

Egy hét múlva.

Naruto 9:50-kor bent volt a teremben, ahol néhány diák kivételével már mindenki itt volt.

Sasuke is megérkezett és leült csendben Naruto mellé. Lopva folyamatosan a szőke felé pillantott, aki egy új könyvet olvasott. Felvonta a szemöldökét a narancssárga könyv láttán. Icha Icha Paradise… Nem ő volt az egyetlen, aki ferde szemmel nézett rá. A teremben a legtöbb női hallgató szeme rángatózott a könyv láttán.

Hirtelen egy kisebb rengéshullámot éreztek, amely folyamatosan egyre nőtt, több női sikollyal tarkítva.

„Én leszek az első plakát homlok!"

„Nagyon tévedsz Ino-disznó!"

Az ajtóban egyszerre megjelent Ino és Sakura, ahogy beszorulva versengtek azon, hogy ki fog előbb beérni, hogy találkozhasson és flörtöljön az utolsó Uchiha kölyökkel.

„Nyertem!" Ordította Sakura teli torokból.

„Csaltál!" Vádolta Ino.

„Nem tudsz veszteni." Vont vállat, ahogy szemmel kereste Sasukét.

Megpillantotta a fiút együtt Naruto társaságában, aki az egyik leghírhedtebb perverz könyvet olvasta. Sakura érezte, hogy felmegy benne a pumpa és dühös léptekkel indult a szőke felé. Alap esetben messzire kerülné az összetűzést vele, de az, hogy Sasuke mellett ül és még egy perverz könyvet is olvas már több volt a soknál!

„Uzumaki azonnal ülj el Sasuke mellől!" Lépett elé, ahogy kikapta a kezéből a könyvet.

A teremben megszűnt minden mozgás és beszéd, ahogy felfigyeltek az akcióra. Még Sasuke is nyelt egyet. Mindenki emlékezett arra, hogy mi történt azzal a gyerekkel, aki először és utoljára kezet emelt Naruto tulajdonára. Már azelőtt véget ért a shinobi karrierje mielőtt megkezdődött volna.

Sakura hirtelen felismerte, hogy mit is tett, de már késő volt. Nem tudott lélegezni és halálfélelem töltötte el az egész testét. Még a szemüvegen keresztül is Naruto olyan intenzív gyilkos szándékot küldött a lány felé, amit még a legtávolabb lévő tanuló is megérzett. Elsőre arra gondolt, hogy biztos valami erős Genjutsu, de a következő pillanatban rájött, hogy ez maga Naruto lélek jelenléte, ami toronyként magasodik fölötte és apránként felmorzsolja. Érezte, ahogy mindenegyes csont a testében eltört és a torkát egyetlen suhintással elvágva, spriccelve ömlik ki a vére, beterítve az osztálytermet.

Napoknak tűnő másodpercekkel később az érzés elhalványult és az érzékei visszatértek. Látta, hogy a könyv már nincs a kezében és, hogy Naruto a lépcsőn lépked az utolsó pad felé, ahogy egyik kezével a könyvét fogta, míg a másikkal az orrát csípte össze. Két ablak nyitva volt, ahogy több diák is kihajolva mélyeket lélegezve levegő után kapkodott. Lenézve látta, hogy ijedtében maga alá vizelt. A könnyei végig csorogtak, ahogy tudatosult benne, hogy mi is történt. Sírva kirohant a teremből, ahogy kis híján fellökte Irukát.

A férfi megfordulva nézett utána, de aztán vállat vont és inkább tovább ment a terembe. Azt gondolta, hogy csak nagyon kell sietnie a vécére.

Belépve látta, hogy szinte minden diák arca falfehér és mélyeket lélegeznek. Megkeresve az egyetlen szőkét látta, hogy nyugodtan olvas egy gyanúsan ismerős narancssárga könyvet. Elkapva egy illatot a levegőben lenézett a padlóra, ahol látott egy sárga pocsolyát, amelyből nyomok vezetnek ki az ajtó felé.

Nem kellett sokat gondolkodnia, hogy megtudja mi történt. Emlékezett még az első esetre és egy kicsit titokban örült, hogy Naruto nem emelt kezet a lányra.

Megköszörülte a torkát, ahogy felhívta magára a diákok figyelmét.

„Akkor mától mindannyian hivatalos genninek vagytok. Innentől nehezebb lesz. Ha minden jól megy, hárman lesztek egy csoportba, ahol egy Jounin tanár alatt fogjátok elvégezni a küldetéseket. Már elrendeztük a csoportot, hogy a különböző képességek kiegyenlítsék egymást. Most pedig a csoportok:"

* * *

*Átugrás *

* * *

„Most a hetes csapat, Uzumaki Naruto." Az egész osztály imákat mormogott, hogy ne kerüljön össze vele.

„Uchiha Sasuke." A fiúk kollektíven felsóhajtott, ahogy rájöttek, hogy most már csak egy lány lehet a csoportban miközben részvétüket fejezték ki a fiú iránt. Naruto morgott bosszúsan.

„És… Hyuuga Hinata." Szegény Hinata feje paradicsom vörös volt.

„A Jounin-sensei pedig Hatake Kakashi." Mondta a barna, ahogy tovább kezdte volna olvasni, de Naruto közbe szólt.

„Iruka-sensei, szeretnék feltenni egy kérdést!" Emelte magasba a kezét Naruto.

„Mi volna az?"

„Azt mondta, hogy a csapatokat a képességek szerint rakják össze. Azonban én és Sasuke az eredmények szerint az osztályban az első két helyen vagyunk, míg Hinata az erős közép mezőnyben van. Nem tűnik ez egy kissé elcseszett válogatásnak?" Kérdezte Naruto, ahogy az osztályban többen is felfigyeltek a szempontokra és a trágár nyelvjárásra.

Iruka magában félig bosszúsan és elismerően hümmögött. Ankonak igaza volt, tényleg nem csak szőke.

„Örülnék neki, ha mellőznéd a trágárságokat, de elismerem, hogy igazad van. Azonban nem én voltam, aki összeválogatta a csapatokat, hanem Hokage-sama. Így aztán se nekem, se neked nincs beleszólásod a dolgokba." Magyarázta Iruka.

„Értem, köszönöm a választ." Bólintott, ahogy tovább olvasta a könyvet.

„A nyolcas csapat: Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba és Haruno Sakura. A Jounin oktató pedig Yuhi Kurenai." Olvasta Iruka. „Majd mondjátok meg Sakuranak, ha visszajön." Folytatta az olvasást.

* * *

Fél óra múlva szinte minden csapatért jött a kijelölt Jounin sensei, de a hetes csapat még mindig ott ült a teremben.

Naruto a könyvét olvasta. Sasuke a kezén támaszkodott. Míg Hinata kardot nyelt tartással ült a padon. Egyikük sem szólt semmit egymáshoz az elmúlt három órában.

Léptek hangja törte meg a csendet, ahogy az ajtó félre csúszva felfedte az ezüsthajú, maszkos, félszemű Hatake Kakashit.

Végig nézett mindegyiken és a szája egy kissé megrándult a mosolytól, ahogy meglátta a kezében a kedvenc könyv sorozatának az egyik példányát.

„Az első benyomásom… még nem alakult ki teljesen." Mondta Kakashi. „Találkozzunk a tetőn öt percen belül." Shunshin no jutsut alkalmazva eltűnt.

Naruto fel sem nézve a könyvből követte a példáját, míg Hinata és Sasuke kicsit csodálkozva ment a szokásos útvonalon.

Öt perccel később megérkeztek a tetőre, ahol látták, hogy Naruto és a sensei is ugyan azt a könyvet olvassa. Mindkét fekete hajú tarkóján megjelent egy izzadtság csepp, ahogy rájöttek, hogy ezek ketten perverzek.

Felpillantva látták, hogy megjöttek, így Kakashi és Naruto is elrakta a könyveket.

„Most azt szeretném, ha bemutatkoznánk egymásnak." Mondta Kakashi.

„Mint például?" Vonta fel a szemöldökét Sasuke.

„Szeretsz, nem szeretsz, hobbi, álmok… ilyeneket."

„Miért nem kezded te Kakashi-sensei?" Kérdezte Hinata.

„Lássuk csak… a nevem Hatake Kakashi az, hogy mit szeretek és mit nem az nem rátok tartozik… ami az álmom… hihi… nem is tudom." Merengett az ég felé. „Elsőnek a lány!"

„A nevem Hyuuga Hinata. Szeretem a virágokat, nem szeretem az erőszakos és ostoba egyéneket. Az álmom az, hogy jó klán vezető legyek és még… " Mondta, de aztán mélyvörösre elpirult és onnantól nem tudott megszólalni.

„Te következel." Mutatott Kakashi a fekete hajú fiú felé.

„A nevem Uchiha Sasuke. Kevés dolog van, amit szeretek és több dolog, ami nem szeretek. Az álmom az, hogy megöljek egy bizonyos embert és feltámasszam a klánomat."

„Utoljára a szőke." Mondta Kakashi.

„Uzumaki Naruto."

A másik három várt, de Naruto nem mondott semmi többet.

„Ennyi?" Kérdezte Kakashi. „Miért nem mondod a többit?"

„Nem látom értelmét olyan információkat megosztani, amelyek nem jelentenek semmit a küldetés során, vagy a közös munkában. Egymás erősségeit, gyengeségeit és stílusát kellene megismerni, hogy eredményesek legyünk e helyett." Válaszolta Naruto.

Kakashi meglepődött a szőke válaszán.

„Van benne igazság, de ez hagyomány, amit beszokás tartani." Mondta Kakashi.

Naruto morgott egy szót, ami hasonlított a hülyeségre, de aztán beszélt. „Szeretem a képzést, magányt és a rament. Nem szeretem a gyengéket, felfújt hólyagokat és az idióta rajongókat. Hobbim az Icha Icha sorozat olvasása. Az álmom az, hogy elnyerjem az általam nagyra becsült személy tiszteletét és főszereplőként szerepelni egy Icha Icha filmben."

Sasuke és Hinata tátott szájjal csodálkozott az utolsó részen, míg Kakashi magában örömtáncot lejtett.

„_Lássuk, egy emo bosszúálló, egy ne bánts virág és egy perverz, akinek legalább van egy kis esze. Érdekesnek ígérkezik."_ Gondolta Kakashi.

„Akkor most jól figyeljetek, holnap lesz egy teszt." Jelentette be Kakashi.

„Egy teszt? De éppen nem rég diplomáztunk!"

Kakashi kuncogott a reakciójukon.

„Az eddigi 27 diplomásból csak 9 fog válni Gennin, a többieket visszaküldik az akadémiára. Ez a vizsga fogja eldönteni, hogy ki megy, és ki marad."

Mindannyian elgondolkodtak, míg aztán Hinata megszólalt.

„Mi lesz a feladatunk ebben a tesztben Kakashi-sensei?"

„Ez egy túlélési tesz lesz. Legyetek holnap reggel öt órakor a hetes edzőpályán. Ja és ne reggelizzetek. Biztosíthatlak titeket, hogy hányni fogtok." Azzal eltűnt egy fehér füst közepette.

Hinata aggódott, Sasuke meglepődött, míg Naruto csak vigyorgott, amit még Joker is megirigyelne.

* * *

Naruto a lakásában éppen elkészítette a vacsoráját és a holnapi reggelit. Amint befejezte a rizst és a sushit azonnal lefeküdt, hogy mi előbb beszélhessen a bérlőjével.

Lehunyva, majd felnyitva a szemét már ott is volt Kurama előtt. A Kyuubi lassan felnyitotta a szemét, ahogy megérezte a látogatóját.

**„Mi az kölyök?"**

„A tanácsodat szeretném kérni." Tért a lényegre rögvest, ahogy a Jigokugan elhalványult, felfedve a tengerkék szemét.

Kurama tolódott egy kissé kényelmesebb pozícióba, majd bólintott. **„Beszélj."**

„Gondolom tudatában vagy a mai eseményeknek, így tudod, hogy kik a csapattársaim." Habár nem kérdés volt Kurama aprót biccentett. „Nyílván való, hogy a Hokage azért rakott minket egy csapatba, mert mind a hárman rendelkezünk Doujutsuval, amit ki akar használni. Azonban kétlem, hogy Sasuke és Hinata a számomra hasznos lenne. Cinikus vagyok a Byakugannal kapcsolatban, míg Sasuke még csak aktiválni sem tudta a Sharingant. Továbbá kétséges az egyéni erejük, így engem valószínűleg csak hátráltatnának. Gondolom mindketten egyet értünk abban, hogy nincs kedvünk kolonccal a nyakunkban küzdeni. Szerinted mit kéne tennem, Kurama?"

„**Emlékszel, hogy mit mondtam neked, amikor először találkoztunk?"**

„A gyengék pusztán szemetek mindenki szemében." Emlékezett vissza.

„**Pontosan. Két dolgot tehetsz. Az egyik, hogy megölöd őket."** Jelentette ki fülig érő vigyorral. **„A másik pedig, hogy a saját szintedre hozod őket."**

Naruto csak horkantott egyet. „Nem vagyok bébi csősz."

„**De lassan olyan arrogáns, mint egy Uchiha."** Vágott vissza Kurama, amivel kiérdemelte Naruto dühös tekintetét.

„Ha megkérhetlek, ne hasonlíts össze azzal a pöcegödörrel! Tudod jól, hogy nem csak a szám jár, hanem keményen megdolgoztam az erőért! Nem úgy, mint az a másik kettő!" Kétségtelen, hogy Naruto számára az Uchiha szó felért egy becsületsértéssel. „Az egyik egy elkényeztetett majom, a másik pedig egy nyámnyila kislány, aki még csak magáért sem lenne képes kiállni!"

„**Az lehet, de attól még neked is a fejedbe szállt az a fene nagy erőd. Pedig akikkel harcoltál eddig még csak ki sem kerültek az iskolapadból. Akkor hol van még a Chunnin, Jounin és Kage szint?"** Kérdezte horkantva Kurama.

Naruto lehajtott fejjel a fogát csikorgatta, de végül mélyeket lélegezve sikerült lenyugodnia.

„Igazad van. Sajnálom a kirohanásomat Kurama." Kért bocsánatot.

„**Naruto, addig örülj, míg nekem sajnálkozol és nem magadnak, amikor az egód miatt megölnek."** Fújta ki a levegőt, amitől egy kisebb szélroham kapta szembe a szőkét.

Amint megszűnt a szélvihar Naruto merengett, hogy mi is legyen.

„Azt hiszem, hogy a kettő közül Hinata a kevésbe rossz választás." Gondolkodott hangosan. „Aztán még ott van Kakashi is, hogy megtanítsa az idiótát a Sharingan használatára, mivel neki van egy, így jelenleg nála senki sem ismerheti jobban azokat a szemeket a faluban. Mivel Sasuke az utolsó Uchiha-segg a faluban, ezért a civil tanács is biztosan nyomatékosítja, hogy kapjon attól a félszemű madárijesztőtől egy kis extra képzést."

„**A megállapítás helytálló."** Értett egyet Kurama.

„Ami pedig Hinata… nos, majd kitalálom, hogy mit is kezdek vele." Merengett Naruto.

„**Elsőnek próbáld meg növelni valamilyen módon az önbizalmát."** Tanácsolta a démon. **„Utána már lehet formálni, hogy ki is nézzen valahogy…"**

„Majd kiderül. Mindenesetre Kakashi jó próba lesz arra, hogy lemérhessem a tudásom egy Jounin mesterhez képest." Húzta újra széles mosolyra a száját. „A holnapi nap érdekes lesz."

* * *

**Üdvöz légy minden diák és iskola kerülő! :D**

**Igaz, hogy tegnap volt az évnyitó, de a fejezet csak az első igazi tanuló napra jött meg, hogy lássátok van még enyhülés a nyár után is.**

**A következő fejezet már a tesztet és néhány elkövetkező eseményt fogja tartalmazni.**

**A Sakura fanoktól hivatalosan is elnézést kérek, de utálom a rózsaszínt, gyengét, hülyét és erőszakost...- Sakurát.**

**További bejelenteni való, hogy Arisa-chan8 volt olyan figyelmes és privát üzenetbe elküldte nekem az irányú észrevételét, hogy a történet első fejezete nagyon sok pontban egyezik a The Blond Demon/ A szőke démon című írásra, amely a kedvenceim között foglal helyet.**

**Már megírtam neki, hogy nem koppintás, vagy fordítás és attól függetlenül, hogy sok más írás is van itt, amely ehhez hasonlóan kezdődik azért ezt már most megírom itt is, hogy később ne legyen ebből gubanc.**

**Hogy próbáljam oldani a tanárok által belétek állított görcsöket igyekszem minél előbb folytatni a történet!**

**A kritikusaimnak meg köszönöm az értékeléseket és az ötleteket!**

**Bye: Alfaq**


	5. 5 Fejezet

**A teszt**

* * *

Naruto másnap reggel ötkor már a Jokert alázó szadista vigyorral az arcán várakozott a csapat többi tagjára.

Hinata már ott volt, míg Sasuke két percet késett, de Kakashi-sensei nem volt a láthatáron. Kétségtelen volt, hogy megint késni fog néhány órát, így maradt idő a vizsga előtt más dolgokra is.

Naruto jó ízűen falta a tegnap este összeállított reggeli dobozt, míg Hinata és Sasuke korgó gyomorral nézték a szőke önfeledt lakomáját.

„Ez jó volt!" Lehelte, ahogy elrakta a dobozt. „Miért néztek így rám? Ti nem ettetek otthon?" Kérdezte magában mosolyogva, ahogy két hangos korgás volt a válasz.

„N-n-n-nem, mert Kakashi-sensei azt mondta, hogy akkor hányni fogunk." Felelte Hinata, ahogy kínosan pirult.

„Hm." Volt minden, amit Sasuke hozzá fűzött.

„Szóval inkább éhesen, legyengülve akartok szembe szállni egy Jounin oktatóval?" Ívelt Naruto szemöldöke.

A másik kettő zavarban volt, ahogy rájöttek, hogy átverték őket. A szőke nagyot sóhajtva vett elő egy tekercset, majd megidézett belőle két reggelis dobozt, majd átnyújtotta a csapattársainak.

Hinata dadogva köszönetet mondott, míg Sasuke erejéből egy „hm" futotta, ami nála a szőke szerint felérhetett egy köszönömmel.

„Hatake Kakashi az egyik legerősebb ma élő ninja." Kezdte Naruto. „Ismert, mint a Másoló Kakashi, aki elsajátított több mint 1000 jutsut és a Sharinganos Kakashi néven. Nem kis falat. Már több csapatot is próbára tett, de még egyiknek sem sikerült letennie a vizsgáját. Az általa túlélővizsgának nevezett próba nem más, mint a csengettyűs teszt. Ennek a lényege, hogy meg kell szerezni tőle két csengettyűt, amelyet a derekára köt. Azonban van egy rejtett feladat, aminek az a lényege, hogy csapatként kell dolgozniuk. Ha nem működnek csapatként visszaküldik őket az Akadémiára."

Hinata és Sasuke döbbenten, mozdulatlanul hallgatta Naruto előadását.

„Mégis honnan tudod ezt dobe?" Kérdezte Sasuke összevont szemöldökkel.

„I-i-igaza van. Honnan tudod ezt Naruto-kun?"

Naruto elmosolyodott reakciókon. „Ugyan abból az okból, amiért egy csapatba lettünk beosztva."

„M-m-mégis miért?"

„Ne köntörfalazz, hanem mond meg!" Kezdte irritálni az Uchihat a szőke viselkedése.

Naruto most már nyíltan nevetett az Uchiha irritációján. „Szeretnéd tudni, mi?" Kuncogott, ahogy Sasuke feje vörösödött a dühtől. „A válasz egyszerű. Mindhármunkban van valami közös. Szerintetek mi az egyetlen közös tulajdonság, amivel a Hyuuga és az Uchiha klán rendelkezik?"

Mindketten hallgattak, majd öt másodperccel később kitágult szemekkel és dadogás nélkül vágták a választ.

„Doujutsu!"

„Gratulálok" Tapsolt Naruto. „Jackpot! A nyeremény pedig…" Emelte le a szemüvegét. „A Jigokugan!"

Sasuke és Hinata álla tátva maradt, ahogy meglátták a szőke szemeit.

Nem tudták elhinni, hogyan nem vették észre előbb. Azok a szemek szabályosan a lelkükbe bámultak.

„A Jigokugan mellett nincsenek titkok. Szükségtelen a kínzás, vagy elmejátékok a vallatáshoz. Akinek egyszer a szemébe nézek, annak az élete minden egyes pillanatáról tudok. Amit mondott, amit tett, amit gondolt. A szemeim mellett a Yamanaka klán elmeolvasási képességei semmisnek tekinthetőek." Magyarázta Naruto, ahogy visszahelyezte a szemüveget.

Síri csend volt, ahogy emésztették a hallottakat.

„Mégis miért mondod ezt el nekünk?"

„Azért teme, mert, ha tényleg egy csapatként akarunk működni és letenni a madárijesztő tesztjét, akkor kénytelenek, vagyunk megosztani azt a minimális tudást, amivel mint már mondottam el tudjuk végezni a küldetést." Sóhajtott Sasuke figyelmetlenségén. „Lehet, hogy nem tetszik, de ha hiszed, ha nem tényleg össze kell dolgoznunk. Én hajlandó vagyok rá, de nélkületek, még, ha valamilyen isteni csoda folytán is képes lenne bármelyikünk is megszerezni tőle egy csengőt, akkor is irány vissza az iskolapadba. A döntés a tiétek." Jelentette ki, ahogy a mellkasa előtt összefont kézzel jelezte, hogy befejezte a mondandóját.

Evőpálcával a kézben mindketten mozdulatlanul meredtek továbbra is a szőkére, ahogy magukban emésztették a hallottakat.

„_Naruto-kun jól beszélt és a határozottságából ítélve biztos a dolgában. Ezen felül felfedte azt, amit már évek óta rejtegetett. Ha másért nem akkor már ezért együtt kell működnöm vele."_ Gondolta Hinata magában pirulva és zavarodva attól, hogy vajon ténylegesen használta rajta azokat a szemeket és így tud az érzéseiről.

„_Ez az átkozott azt hiszi, hogy jobb, mint én?! Egy elit Uchiha! Ám legyen! Csupán az a szerencséje, hogy a büszkeségemet jobban sérti az, hogy visszakerüljek az iskolapadba, mint vele együtt dolgozzak!"_ Dohogott magában Sasuke.

„Benne vagyok." Felelték egyszerre.

„Rendben. A Doujutsu, csak egy dolog, amivel rendelkezem. Jó vagyok a kenjutsu, taijutsu és a ninjutsu területén. A ninjutsum főleg szélelemű, hosszú távú technikákon alapul, de rendelkezem néhány más technikával is." Sorolta a képességeit felületesen. „Te mit tudsz Hinata?"

„A klánom által használt taijutsut használom, de még nem sajátítottam el teljesen." Vallotta be kelletlenül, ahogy rájött mennyire eltörpül Naruto mellett.

„Én az Uchiha klán taijutsuját és tűzalapú ninjutsuit használom." Morgott Sasuke.

„Képes vagy aktiválni a Sharingant?" A kérdésre nem kapott választ csak morgást, amit nemnek vett. „Ez egy kisebb bökkenő, de nem nagy gond, már kitaláltam valamit erre az esetre."

„Mégis ki mondta, hogy te vagy a főnök?" Szólt közbe arrogánsan Sasuke.

„Senki, de, ha neked van terved, akkor mondjad." Mondta rá sem nézve. „Én, hallgatlak."

Sasuke néhány pillanatig gondolkodott, majd végül dühösen biccentett felé, ahogy jelezte folytassa.

„Amint elkezdi, a vizsgát mindketten elbújtok és vártok, míg én megpróbálom annyira elvonni a figyelmét, hogy mindketten a közelébe tudjatok férkőzni és elcsenni a harangokat. Ez a terv első szintje. Ha észreveszi a próbálkozást, akkor Sasuke leköti annyi időre, amíg Hinata elrejtőzik." Fordult a lány felé. „A Byakugan lesz számunkra az egyik kulcsfontosságú pont. Amint megfelelő távolságra értél próbálj meg vagy mögöttünk, vagy Kakashitól oldalra maradni. A te feladatod lesz a koordinálás. Ha egér utat nyerne és követnünk kéne, akkor te leszel az, aki útba fog igazítani minket." Ezután Sasuke felé fordult. „Sasuke, amennyire tudom a jutsuid távolsági támadások, igaz?"

„A középtávolsági és nagytávolsági támadások."

„Rendben. Alaphelyzetben a szél és a tűz elem között a tűz az erősebb, viszont a széllel támogatva a többszörösére növekszik a támadás ereje. Próbálj meg távol maradni tőle, mert a taijutsu küzdelemben vele szemben nincs esélyed. Sharingan nélkül képtelen vagy követni a mozdulatait és nem rendelkezel azzal a sebességgel, amivel le tudnád foglalni. A szemem és sebességemmel rövid ideig sikerülhet, amíg te megszerzed a csengőket, de jobb, ha sietsz, mert kétlem, hogy ellene képes leszek sokáig kitartani." Sóhajtott. „Ez volt a második szint, ahol még csak egy szemmel harcol csak ellenünk. A harmadik szint egyenértékű a szomorú vízimadár effektussal. Ha használja a Sharingant, akkor még megpróbálkozunk ketten harcolni ellene, de szerintem rövid időn belül Hinata társaságát fogjuk igényelni, hogy mindenfeléképpen látszódjon a csapatmunka és remélhetőleg átmegyünk." Fejezte be a terv ismertetését.

„Mégis mi az a szomorú vízimadár effektus?" Kérdezte Sasuke.

„Baszhattyúk."

Mindkettejük tarkóján izzadtság cseppjelent meg a találó hasonlatra.

„N-n-naruto-kun, hogyan fogom elmondani nektek Kakashi-sensei helyzetét, ha távolról figyelek?"

„Rövid hatótávolságú rádióval." Válaszolta, ahogy egy újabb tekercsből megidézett három fülhallgatós, mikrofonos rejtett rádiót. „Ezeket használva talán megzavarhatjuk egy kicsit. Amint elbújtatok tegyétek fel és Hinata figyeljen a Byakugannal a jelemre. Meg fogok idézni egy kígyót, de nem biztos, hogy nyíltan, így Hinata… Neked kell majd rádión szólnod Sasukének, hogy próbáljátok meg elcsenni a csengőket. Utána meg, hogy tovább lépünk a terv a következő szakaszába, vagy sem az már történelem."

Bólintva visszatértek a reggelijükhöz miközben Naruto elővette az Icha Icha Paradise könyvét és csendben olvasta.

* * *

Kakashi szokásos három óra késéssel érkezett a gyakorló pályára. Először szétnézve látta, hogy Sasuke mogorva arccal ül egy fa alatt, Hinata az ujjait összeérintve nézett a földre, Naruto pedig egy örült vigyorral nézett rá, amitől felállt a hátán a szőr.

„Yo! Bocs, hogy késtem, eltévedtem az élet ösvényén." Kezdte, de senki sem figyelt rá. _„Miért hagynak figyelmen kívül?"_

„Nos, akkor a feladat." Tért rá miután látta, hogy semmibe veszik. „Itt van két harang. A feladatotok, hogy megszerezzétek tőlem. Aki nem kap harangot az meg vissza az akadémiára. Délig van a határidő, ha senki sem szerzi meg akkor mindannyian visszamentek az iskolapadba." Helyezett egy órát az egyik sziklára. „Azt ajánlom, hogy gyertek rám gyilkos szándékkal különben nem fog sikerülni. Van kérdés?" Nem volt válasz. _„Mi van ezekkel, hogy meg sem rezzennek?"_

„Akkor 3, 2, 1, rajt!"

Sasuke és Hinata azonnal beleveszett a környező fák árnyékába, míg Naruto ott maradt a pálya közepén, ahol volt.

„Nem kellene elrejtőznöd Naruto?" Kérdezte Kakashi, ahogy elővette a könyvét.

„Egy Jounin ellen mennyit érne a gennin szintű bújócska?" Vonta meg a vállát, ahogy leült a középső fatönkhöz. „Inkább beszélgessünk. Mond csak _sensei_ milyen érzés tudni, hogy mindenki kihalt körülötted?" Kezdte, ahogy Kakashi felkapta a szemét a könyvből. „Kellemetlen lehet, hogy a sors ily kegyetlen veled, nem? Előbb a család, utána a csapat, majd a saját tanárod is. Éppen olyan, mint egy bizonyos farkas maszkot viselő ANBU élete, akinek csupán az volt a feladata, hogy védje a néhai mestere fiát, de többször is kudarcot vallott."

„Mit akarsz ezzel mondani?" Kérdezte sziszegve, összeszűkült szemmel.

„Csak kifejtem néhány gondolat menetemet, amin már régóta merengek. Ilyen például az is, hogy mekkora hazudság a shinobi élete is. Ölünk, csalunk, hazudunk. Fegyverek vagyunk, amit a megbízó forgat. Ölünk, ha azt mondják, mert ezt jelenti shinobinak lenni. De mi van, ha olyan személyt kell megölnünk, aki valójában semmit sem tett, hogy ezt megérdemelje. Vagy éppen azért ölünk, mert az ügyfelünknek tesz keresztbe a jó szándékával. Azonban nekünk is vannak érzéseink. Boldogok vagyunk a sikerélménytől. Sírunk, ha fáj, vagy elvesztettünk valami fontosat. Mint a szeretteink élete. Te is tudod, hogy több legszívesebben megfojtanának álmodban, amit a Harmadik Shinobi háborúban elkövettél. Öltél, sok életet vettél el, ami a hozzátartozókban haragot, gyűlöletet kelt, pedig nagyrészt ők is shinobik, ráadásul háború volt, de mindannyian megesküdtek, hogy fizetni fogsz érte. Akkor kérdezem Kakashi-sensei mi a shinobi pontosan? Fegyver? Ember? Vagy valami vicc?" Kérdezte Naruto kuncogva.

„Ott van Mizuki példája. El akarta lopni a tekercset személyes haszonszerzés céljából. Utána pedig át akarta adni Orochimarunak. Eldobta a hűségét a kapzsisága és hatalom iránti vágya miatt. De ennél még van jobb is. Nem egy társát megölte, mert gyengének ítélte őket a küldetése alatt, vagy a sérüléseik miatt hátráltatták volna őt. Csupán egy fegyver? Inkább egy kutya, ami a saját gazdája kezét akarta megharapni. Most pedig ott van, ahová tartozik. Két méterrel a föld alatt a többi féreg társaságában." Kakashi hátán végig futott a hideg.

„_Ez a gyerek nem normális!"_

„Nos, felelj sensei mit gondolsz? Mi is a shinobi?" Kérdezte, ahogy egy kígyó mászott elő a felsője alól és helyet foglalt a vállán.

Kakashi nem tudta, hogy mit gondoljon. Váratlan volt, hogy ilyen érveket fog hallani egy kölyök szájából, aki csak most hagyta el az akadémiát. Hirtelen rájött, hogy valami nem stimmel és hallgatva az ösztöneire azonnal felugrott a levegőbe.

„Szóval ez volt a terved." Mondta Kakashi, amikor meglátta a csapat másik két tagját pontosan ott, ahol előzőleg állt. „Elvonod a figyelmemet, míg a többiek megszerzik a harangokat."

Naruto csikorgatta a fogait dühében a veterán ösztönein, de nem véletlenül volt Kakashi hírhedt. „Ki a képből!" Ordította.

„Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Teremtett egy klónt, míg az igazi rálépett a klón vállára és ugrott, míg a másolat adott neki extra lendületet. Kakashi szemmel követte az emelkedést, míg Sasuke és Hinata elfutott. „Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto teremtett még húsz klónt és mindegyikük elővett két kunait és egyenesen Kakashi felé dobta. „Kage Kunai Bunshin no Jutsu!"

„_Ez a gyerek veszélyes!"_ Gondolta Kakashi, amikor meglátta az eldobott kunai mennyiséget együtt a húsz klónnal, majd még az újabb technikával megtízszereződő fegyver mennyiséget már egy izzadtság csepp jelent meg a tarkóján. _„Csak viccelsz ugye? Ez tényleg meg akar ölni."_

Hinata aktiválta a Doujutsut és megdöbbent a látottakon. „Fémeső esik!"

„Annyi van, hogy eltakarják a Napot!" Hitetlenkedett Sasuke, ahogy figyelte a fegyverek mozgását.

Hatalmas porfelhő keletkezett amint a sorozat elérte a talajt. Naruto földet érve felmérte a terepet, majd a nyakán lévő adó-vevőhöz nyúlt. „Merre van?"

„_Eltűnt a közelből, de találtam egy chakra aláírást 100 méterre, nyolc óra irányába."_ Cincogta Hinata a rádión keresztül.

„Teme, készen állsz?"

„_Én mindig kész vagyok dobe. Végtére is elit vagyok!"_ Morgott a rádióba.

Naruto ellenállt a kényszernek, hogy megfejjen egy fát. „Csináljuk!"

Mindketten rohantak a megadott irányba, ahol megtalálták, hogy Kakashi olvassa a könyvét, nem törődve semmivel.

„Mi tartott ennyi ideig gyerekek?" Kérdezte unatkozva. „Már kezdtem unatkozni."

„Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Fújt ki Sasuke egy hatalmas tűzgolyót.

„Futon: Reppusho no Jutsu!" Fújt ki Naruto egy kisebb tornádó erejű széllökést, ami megtámogatva tűzgolyót infernóként száguldott a másoló ninja felé.

„Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu!" Gyártotta követhetetlen sebességgel a kézjeleket Kakashi, ahogy meglátta a feléje érkező támadást. A víz alapú védekező technika alig bizonyult elég erősnek, hogy ellensúlyozza a duplatámadást. Hatalmas ködpára befedte az adott területet lehetetlenné téve a látást. _„Együtt működés jutsu?"_ Ívelt a szemöldöke. _„Képesek voltak két C-rangú technikából összehozni egy gyenge A-rangú technikát?"_

A következő pillanatban lebukott, ahogy egy kunai kis híján eltalálta a két szeme között. Utána rögvest Sasuke támadt rá egy jól irányzott rúgással, amit fél kézzel félre söpört. Naruto a vakfoltja felől közelített felé két kunaival a kezében. Gyorsan előkapott két kunai kést az övtáskájából, ahogy kivédte a támadást. Naruto sebesen fojtatta a csapásokat, míg Kakashi meghallotta, hogy a harangok megszólaltak. Helyettesítve magát egy fatönkkel elmenekült Sasuke enyves keze elől még mielőtt megkaparinthatta volna a harangokat.

„Ilyen nincs!" Dörrent Sasuke.

„Ideje volna, hogy tényleg bekeményítsünk, mert ez lassan kezd frusztrálni." Dörmögött Naruto, ahogy figyelte a tőlük néhány méterre álló küklopszot.

„Nem volt rossz, de ennél sokkal több fog kelleni." Cukkolta a fiúkat Kakashi. _„Mi a fene volt ez? Nem úgy harcolnak, ahogy az elvárható lenne egy friss akadémiás csapattól. Szinte azonnal tudták, hogy hol vagyok és még a ködben is ismerték a helyzetemet, pedig azonnal helyet változtattam."_

„Sasuke fogd meg a vállamat!" Utasította a másikat. „Ökörsütést tartunk!"

A fekete hajú értetlenkedett, de megtette.

„Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Emelte az ismerős kézjelre a kezét, ahogy Kakashi körül hirtelen megjelent 12 Naruto és Sasuke. „Akkor csináljuk!"

„Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

„Futon: Reppusho no Jutsu!"

Minden oldalról azonnal több tűzgolyó a levegő lövedék indult.

„Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!"

Kakashit elnyelték a lángok, ahogy egymásnak feszülve egy hatalmas tűzoszlopot alkottak az ég felé. Percekig nem lehetett látni semmit sem a fehér lángoktól és az intenzív hőtől. Amikor befejezték a jutsut az egész terület magmaként izzót, de Kakashi nem volt sehol.

„Hová lett?" Kérdezte Naruto, ahogy eloszlatta a klónokat.

„_Alattatok van, és mindjárt kitör!"_ Tájékoztatta őket Hinata, mielőtt még egy kéz lőtt ki előttük és megragadta Sasuke lábát. Naruto hátra ugrott, Sasuke elsüllyedt a földben, míg Kakashi előmászott tőle nem messze.

Kakashi látott már jobb napokat is. A ruhája megperzselődött és füstölt. Az arcán patakokban folyt a verejték, ahogy lihegett.

„Elismerem, hogy egy pillanatra megleptetek ott, de most egyikőtök ki lett vonva az egyenletből." Biccentett Sasuke felé, akinek csak a feje látszott ki a földből.

Naruto némán meredt rá, ahogy felmérte az esélyeket. Sasuke kilőve, de ez csak ideiglenes. Mindössze annyit kell tennie, hogy elcsalja, míg Hinata kiszedi a lyukból. Ekkor azonban olyan dolog történt, amit remélt, hogy elkerüli. Kakashi feltolta a fejpántot. Sasuke lélegzete elakadt, ahogy megpillantotta a sharingant.

„Ezek szerint kezd komolyan venni minket, Kakashi-sensei?" Kérdezte Naruto, ahogy egy tekercset előhúzva megidézett két wakazashit. „Azt hiszem, hogy ideje áttérnünk a harmadik fázisra."

Kakashi előhúzott két kunait, ahogy felkészült a támadásra. Naruto egy pillanatra eltűnt, majd megjelent közvetlenül Kakashi előtt, ahogy átlósan vágott. Kakashi kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy a sharingan ismét megmentette az életét, ahogy Naruto pengéit sikerült eltérítenie. A csapások számát és kiszámíthatatlanságát szabad szemmel szinte nem is lehetett követni. Csak a sharingan volt képes látni őket, ahogy gyorsan ellensúlyozta a minden egyes vágását, majd visszatámadt, de a sosem tudta megérinteni. Sok féle stílust látott már élete folyamán, de ezt még nem ismerte. A támadások megfeleltek egy rendezett káosznak, ahogy véletlenszerűen és kikövetkezhetetlenül jöttek egymás után maga alá temetve az ellenfelet. A védekezések pedig rendíthetetlenül állították meg az ellentámadásait, ahogy a pengék szikrákat vetve sziklaként állt ellen a folyó sodrásának. A mozdulatok egyik pillanatról a másikra alakultak védekezésből támadásba és fordítva. Folyamatosan elemezte a technikát és kutatott, de hamarosan rá jött, hogy amit keresett nem létezik. Nincs gyenge pont.

Odébb Hinata kiszabadította a fogságba esett fiút és mindketten döbbenten figyelték a kardpárbajt. Még sosem látták a pengék ehhez fogható táncát. A két ellenfél mozdulatai hibátlanok voltak. Egyikük sem tett felesleges mozdulatot. Minden egyes akciót szempillantás alatt reakció követett. A pengéket jó formán nem is látták csak a szikrákat látták és a fémek hangját hallották.

„Egész nap ott fogtok állni, mint két frissen kivert fasz, vagy végre jöttök segíteni?!" Ordította a szőke rájuk sem nézve.

Mindketten összerezzentek, majd rohantak a páros felé, ahogy Naruto hátrébb ugorva helyet engedett nekik. Kakashit meglepte a kitörés, de nem zavartatta magát, amikor a két új játékos csatlakozott. Hinata Juken és Sasuke klán taijutsuja nem volt tökéletes, de ketten képesek voltak kitartani ellene, míg Naruto eltűntette a pengéket és megidézett egy hatalmas kígyót, ami hátulról akarta felfalni a küklopszot. Kakashi egyszerűen kitért a kígyó elől, ahogy egy robbanó pecséttel a szájában visszaküldte az idézések birodalmába, majd a jobbról támadó Sasukét gyomron ütötte, míg a balról támadó Hinata ütését a csuklójánál fogva elkapta és hozzávágta a hátulról érkező Narutonak. Kakashi könnyedén földet ért, míg Sasuke a gyomrát fogva alig állt és Naruto hanyatt fekve idegesen dobolt az ujjaival a rajta lévő eszméletlen lány hátán.

„Hé, dobe!" Vakkantotta Sasuke.

„Mi van, teme?"

„Ezt tényleg baszhattyúk." Mondta, ahogy Kakashi tarkóján egy izzadtság csepp jelent meg.

„_Nem voltam kemény annyira… ugye?"_ Kérdezte magától, ahogy Naruto kimászott Hinata alól.

„Még van egy-két lapom, amit nem vetettem be." Porolta le a ruháját. „Amolyan egy ütéses KO. Még nem teszteltem, de nincs sok választásunk."

„Kivételesen egyet értek."

„Akkor lássuk!" Formálta a kézpecséteket. „Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Kakashi körül legalább hatvan Naruto klón volt.

„Megint Kage Bunshin?" Mormolta Kakashi. _„Mi lehet az, ami ezekkel kapcsolatos?"_

„Oiroke no Jutsu!" Ordította mindegyik teli torokból, ahogy mindegyik klón átalakult különböző meztelen nőkké, akiknek az intim részeit csak néhány bojtos füstfelhő takarta el.

„Oh, Kakashi-senpai!"

„Kakashi-san!"

„Nincs kedve megmosni a hátamat?"

„Mit szólnak egy intim masszáshoz?"

„Nimfomániás vagyok!"

Kakashi maszkján keresztül is spriccelt a vér, ami sugárként robbant ki az orrából. A lendülettől neki csapódott egy fának, majd hatalmas perverz vigyorral a maszkján és remegő végtagokkal elájult.

Amint a klónok eloszlottak Naruto és Sasuke nagy grimasszal és rángatózó szemmel néztek a maszkosra, majd egymásra. Hasukat fogva a röhögéstől omlottak össze a földre.

* * *

Miután kellően kiröhögték magukat Sasuke megszerezte a csengettyűket, míg Naruto oda vonszolta Kakashit a középső rönkhöz és oda kötözte. Hinata lassan magához tért, majd felnézve látta, hogy a fiúk már megszerezték a harangokat és Kakashi meg van kötözve. Naruto létrehozott egy klónt, aki egy senbon segítségével elkezdte átgravírozni Kakashi homlokán a levél szimbólumot. Addig az eredeti elővett egy sárga, zöld és rózsaszín palackot.

„Mit csinálsz dobe?" Kérdezte végül Sasuke.

„Talán nem mutatom ki, de engem is irritál Kakashi folyamatos késése és béna kifogásai." Csavarta le a kupakot az egyik palackról, majd az egészet a sensei fejére öntötte. „Hála az intenzív vérveszteségnek, egy darabig nem lesz magánál és visszafizethetem neki a kölcsönt." Mondta, ahogy már át is tért a másik két palackra.

„T-t-t-talán n-n-nem kellene ezt tenni, Naruto-kun. Végtére is ő a Jounin-sensei." Javasolta Hinata.

„Azt mondta, hogy akkor leszünk csak hivatalos geninek, ha délig lerakjuk a tesztet." Fejezte be a munkáját a klónnal egyszerre. „Még nincs dél és mivel éppen eszméletlen nyugodtan tudok dolgozni vele."

Sasuke és Hinata próbálta, de nem tudta visszatartani a nevetését. Kakashi ezüst haja most már rikító sárga, rózsaszín és zöld színben pompázott. A homlok védőjén pedig már a levél szimbólum helyén egy bili hajú, vakítóan fényesen mosolygó alak volt látható. A kis kezét jó fiú pózban kinyújtva és az alak fölött nagy kanjikkal kiírva: AZ IFJÚSÁG TAVASZA ÉG A SZÍVEMBEN!

Végül Naruto sem bírta tovább és ő is röhögött. Kurama már panaszkodott, hogy nem tud aludni, de amint megpillantotta az áldozatot a gyomra már annyira fájt a nevetéstől, hogy azt hitte szükség lesz egy állatorvosra.

Amikor végre mindenki lenyugodott Kakashi is elkezdett ébredezni. Gyorsan mindenki igyekezett nyugalmat erőltetni és póker arccal nézni. Nem látszottak a változások egy ügyes jutsunak köszönhetően, de az emlékek még frissek bennük.

„Huh… mi történt?" Kérdezte Kakashi.

„Elájult a végső Hárem jutsumtól." Jelentette be Naruto. Sasuke kiszabadította Kakashit.

„Hárem jutsu?" Kérdezte Kakashi. Lassan kezdtek visszajönni az emlékei a harcról, majd a végső mozdulatról… „Ez egy övön aluli technika!"

„Hah, mondtál valamit sensei?" Mindhárman néztek kérdően a maszkosra.

„Tudom, hogy hallottátok!" Morgott Kakashi. _„Kezdelek megérteni Gai…"_

„Sajnálom sensei." Mondta Naruto a megbánás legkisebb jele nélkül. „Legközelebb akkor mit szólnál a Sennen Goroshi alkalmazásához?"

Mind a hárman megborzongtak. Kakashi attól, hogy tudta mi vár rá. Míg Hinata és Sasuke hátán már a nevétől is a hideg futkosott, de fogalmuk sem volt, hogy mit is takarhat a név.

„Szigorúan megtiltom!" Zihált.

„Nem is tudom. Majd még meg fontolom." Tette karba a kezét. „Ha nem fogsz késni, akkor lehet róla szó…"

„Rendben!" Gyorsan kezet fogott a szőkével.

„Akkor átmentünk, Kakashi-sensei?" Kérdezte Hinata angyali arccal, dadogás nélkül, ahogy Sasuke felmutatta a harangokat.

„Ha elfelejtettétek volna, csak két harang van, és hárman vagytok."

„És, ha elfelejtette volna, akkor nem csak meg volt a csapatmunka, hanem még le is győztünk. Azok, akik nem követik a szabályokat szemetek. Viszont azok, akik cserbenhagyják a társaikat rosszabbak, mint a szemét." Felelte Naruto szokatlanul komoly hangon. „Vagy talán elhíreszteljem, hogy mi is történt itt, amin aztán Konoha lakossága hasát fogja a röhögéstől?"

„Szerintem meg Anko és Kurenai meg fog lincselni."

„Hajlandó vagyok kockáztatni." Jelentette ki póker arccal.

Fél percig farkasszemet néztek egymással, aztán Kakashi megadóan bólintott. „Mindannyian át."

Mind a hárman megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottak. „Tudod Kakashi-sensei… még öt másodperc és feladtam volna." Jegyezte meg Naruto.

„Alattomos." Sziszegte Kakashi. _„Nem elég, hogy csorbát ejt a büszkeségemen még sóval is dörzsöli be a sebet."_

„Mára pihenhettek. Holnap találkozunk reggel 7 órakor. Ne késsetek!" Indult el.

„Ez tőled eléggé vicces hallani!" Kiáltottak utána.

Kakashi magában csak annyit mondott: _„Touché!"_

* * *

Sasuke szinte azonnal eltűnt. Csupán Hinata és Naruto maradt.

„Izé… Naruto-kun…"

„Tessék, Hinata."

„S-s-szeretnék g-g-gratuláni és k-k-köszönetet mondani." Cincogta csendesen.

„Szívesen és viszont." Felelte. „De mégis miért köszönetet?"

„M-m-mert nélküled nem lettünk… volna képesek átmenni és… azért is, mert három évvel ezelőtt… megmentettél."

„Megmentettelek?" Vonta fel a szemöldökét.

„Igen… Három évvel ezelőtt… három fiú megtámadott, kutyákkal együtt… de te segítettél. Akkor… nem volt rá alkalmam… Ezért köszönöm!" Magyarázta meghajolva.

„Semmiség."

Nem igazán emlékezett arra az esetre. Már annyi embert vert meg, hogy nem is tudta nyomon követni. Legtöbbször polgárokat… alkalmanként ninjákat.

„Hinata…" Kezdte komolyan, amitől a lány azonnal felnézett. „Nem kerülöm a témát, ezért gyorsan rátérek. Hármunk között te vagy a leggyengébb láncszem és egy csapat csak olyan erős, mint a csapat leggyengébb tagja."

A lány számára ez egy kellemetlen ütés volt, amit kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy még csak a nyomukba sem ér, pedig még csak genninek.

„Éppen ezért szeretném, ha szabadidődben együtt gyakorolnánk, hogy orvosoljuk a hiányosságokat." Folytatta, amin már felderült.

„_Naruto-kun velem akar edzeni!"_ Repesett az örömtől.

„Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy a küldetések és a közös gyakorlatok mellett még ott van a klánon belüli ügyes-bajos dolgaid is… De remélem, hogy tudunk napi néhány órát találni, amit együtt tölthetünk el. Mivel nekem, árvaként nincsen ilyen elfoglaltságom… rugalmasan tudok hozzáállni az edzéshez." Fejezte be. „Mit szólsz hozzá?"

Naruto arca nem mutatott semmit, de Hinata látta rajta, hogy a keserűség árnyéka suhant át a szemén, amikor kijelentette, hogy árva volt.

„N-n-nagyon örülnék neki N-n-naruto-kun." Mondta Hinata mosolyogva. „Ma délután… Mondjuk két órakor?"

„Részemről rendben." Bólintott Naruto. „Akkor két órakor ugyan itt." Shunshin jutsuval már el is tűnt.

Hinata magában öröm táncot lejtett és ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy hangosan visítson örömében.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen ült és komótosan szívta a pipáját, ahogy nézte az előtte lévő Jounin oktatókat.

„Akkor kezdjük." Sóhajtott.

„Az egyes csapatnak nem sikerült!"

„A kettes csapatnak nem sikerült!"

„A hármas csapatnak nem sikerült!"

„A négyes csapatnak nem sikerült!"

„Az ötös csapatnak nem sikerült!"

„A hatos csapatnak nem sikerült!"

„Mivel Kakashi közismerten késni fog ugorjunk a következőre." Ajánlotta Sarutobi.

„Itt vagyok Hokage-sama és jelentem, hogy a hetes csapatnak sikerült!" Jött az összegyűlt tömeg mögül a hang. „És jelentem mostantól nem fogok késni!"

Mindenki tátott szájjal nézett az ezüsthajúra, majd rögvest előhúzták a fegyvereiket és védekező állásba helyezkedtek.

„Ki vagy te és mit tettél az igazi Kakashival?!"

„Ez egy nagyon rossz próbálkozás!" Jelentette ki Shikaku

„Kakashi még a saját temetéséről is késik!" Tette hozzá Asuma.

„Te nem az én örök riválisom vagy!" Üvöltötte Gai.

„Úgy érzem, hogy egy genjutsu veszi körbe! Ez csak egy kém lehet!" Emelte a kezét. „KAI!"

Ami ezután történt arra senki sem számított. Meglátva, hogy ez tényleg az igazi küklopsz volt, de néhány dolog valahogy nem stimmelt.

„Mi van?" Kérdezte értetlenkedő tekintettel.

Ez már túl sok volt! Mindenki a földön fetrengett a röhögéstől. Gai két röhögő görcs között még örömmel kijelentette, hogy Kakashi tényleg a fiatalabb, mint mutatja magát.

„Mégis mi olyan vicces?" Kezdte irritálni, hogy mindenki röhög.

„A hajad… haha… és a fejpántod!" Anko hasa fájt már a nevetéstől, ahogy tükröt tartott Kakashi felé.

Kakashi kitágult szemekkel meredt a tükörbe. Még maga is röhögött volna, ha nem vele történt volna meg.

Az agya fénysebességgel dolgozott, hogy mikor is történhetett. Amikor minden összeállt csak egy valamit tehetett.

„NARUTOOOOOO!" Üvöltött, amely az egész faluban hallani lehetett, majd a szél egy ugyan olyan hangos és gonosz nevetést hozott vissza.

Miután mindenki kiröhögte magát Hiruzen megkérte két kuncogás között, hogy ossza meg velük a tapasztalatait.

„Hokage-sama ők jók, nagyon jók." Kezdte Kakashi. „Egyáltalán nem ez várható egy frissen kikerült csapattól. Az elején Naruto figyelem eltereléssel próbálkozott, míg a többiek megszerzik a harangokat. Amikor nem sikerült Naruto és Sasuke közösen próbáltak jönni ellenem, míg Hinata a háttérben volt. Így utólag rájöttem, hogy a szemét használták arra, hogy folyamatosan tudatában legyenek a pozíciómnak. Az egyik, ami legjobban megdöbbentett, hogy a két fiú együttműködés jutsut használtak." Mondta, amit sok embert megdöbbentett.

„Ügye csak viccelsz!" Hitetlenkedett Kurenai.

„Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu és Futon: Reppusho no Jutsu. Két egyenkénti C-rangú jutsu, amely már együtt megfelel egy A-rangú technikának." Fordult a vörös szemű felé, majd vissza. „Ami igazán félelmetes, hogy nem véletlenszerűen, hanem tudatosan használták. Utána Naruto létre hozott magából és Sasukeből 12 másikat a Kage Bunshin segítségével körém, majd megismételték a támadást. Alig tudtam elmenekülni. Sasukét sikerült ideiglenesen kivonnom a forgalomból, amire Naruto Kenjutsuval válaszolt. Két sima wakazashi, amelyet úgy forgatott, mintha vele szüleletett volna. A stílusa ismeretlen volt számomra. A sharingannal tudtam csak kivédeni a támadásokat, de nem bírtam megsebezni. Nem tudtam le másolni, csak nyomon követni a csapásokat. A vicces az volt, hogy nem találtam gyenge pontot."

„Az lehetetlen!" Jelentette ki határozottan Hayate. „Minden stílusnak meg van a maga erőssége és gyengesége!"

Hiruzen finoman köhintett. „Azt hiszem jobb lesz, ha ennek utána járunk."

Mindannyian egy nagy képernyő felé fordultak. Ahogy elkezdődött a vizsga minden Jounin elemezte a látottakat. A legjobban Hayate és az árnyak között rejtőző Yugao voltak lenyűgözve. Amint véget ért. a teszt mindenki a Hokage felé fordult.

„Nos, mit gondoltok?"

„Megyek és megölöm azt a kölyköt!" Jelentette ki határozottan Anko.

„Ugyan már, Anko-san. Az fájna." Szólalt meg hirtelen Naruto a kanapén ülve, rament szürcsölve.

„Te meg hogy kerülsz ide?!"

„Kopogtam, de senki sem válaszolt." Nyelte le a falatot. „Amikor bejöttem mindenki a küzdelmünket nézte és gondoltam csatlakozom. Végtére is tanulhatok, ha más szemmel nézem őket."

„Ez egy undorító technika! Ki kéne, hogy engedjem a beled!" Kiáltotta Anko, ahogy a többi nő is adott neki egy gyilkos tekintetet, ami miatt a férfiak remegni kezdtek.

„Ne legyél álszent, Anko-san." Felelte nyugodtan Naruto. „Végtére is az ötlet tőled van."

„Hazugság!" Tagadta a vádat.

„Ez különös." Ráncolta a homlokát. „Pedig, amikor megkérdeztem pár napja, hogy miért viselsz ilyen feltűnő ruhákat te határozottan kijelentetted, hogy minden férfi mocskos perverz és költői igazság tételnek tartod, hogy ott szerzed meg az előnyt velük szemben, amit a leginkább visszataszítónak tartasz." Emlékeztette a nőt.

„Nos, én…"

„Ezt alapul véve én is elgondolkodtam az előnyein és rájöttem, hogy élet-halál helyzetben egy ilyen technika még a harc kimenetelét is megváltoztathatja. Mivel azonban férfi vagyok és nem nő… a tiédhez hasonló ruha viselése nem jöhetett szóba. A végeredmény még az is lehetne, hogy a közelembe sem mertek volna jönni és minden féle undorító dolgok születtek volna belőle. Így az egyetlen lehetőség maradt, hogy kell szereznem egy kellően részletes és perverz könyvet, majd onnantól csak simán használnom kellett." Vonta meg a vállát. „Bár ekkora vérfolyamra és ájulásra én sem számítottam. Minden esetre, így könnyedén kezdetét vehette a terápia, aminek a végén Kakashi-sensei nem fog már késni."

Mindannyian figyelmesen hallgatták, majd a végén jót nevettek a többszörös rikító árnyalatú Jounin kárára.

„Mindenesetre engem érdekelne az, hogy milyen Kenjutsu stílussal küzdöttél." Lépett elő az árnyak közül Yugao. „Felismertem benne a Shien és az Ataru jeleit."

„Én a Soresu és az Atarut ismertem fel benne." Tette hozzá Hayate. „Azonban egyik sem követi az eredeti irányvonalat."

„Igaz." Bólintott Naruto.

„Mégis melyiküknek?" Kérdezte Asuma.

„Mindkettejüknek." Válaszolta Naruto. „A stílusnak a Juyo nevet adtam. Ötvözi a Soresu védelmét az Ataru kecsességét és sebességét, valamint a Shien erőteljes támadását."

„Micsoda?!" Kiáltott fel mindkét kardforgató.

„Mi olyan megdöbbentő?" Ívelt Hiruzen szemöldöke.

„Az, hogy ez lehetetlen!" Vágták rá szinkronban. „Olyan, mintha egy buzogányt akarnánk összeházasítani egy pajzzsal és egy senbon tűvel."

„Már pedig, ahogy ti is felfedeztétek ennek a háromból jött létre." Vetette fel Naruto. „De, ha akarjátok, adhatok demonstrációt."

Mindketten egymásra néztek, majd bólintottak. „Nem lenne rossz ötlet. Mit szólnál délután?"

„Mára már programom van." Rázta a fejét. „Mit szólnátok holnap reggel nyolckor?"

„Naruto… Emlékeztetnélek, hogy holnap reggel jelentkezned kell a csapattal, az első küldetésre." Dorgálta meg Kakashi.

„Arra van egy tökéletes módszerem." Kuncogott Naruto. „Ezzel még az otthoni papírmunkámtól is megszabadultam, így több időm maradt edzeni."

Még a Sharingan számára is követhetetlen sebességgel Sarutobi Hiruzen megjelent Naruto előtt térdelve, kezét imádságra emelve. Mindenki döbbenten nézett az öregre, aki fanatikus tekintettel nézett a szőke fiúra.

„Kami nevére könyörgök Naruto-sama add meg a papírmunka rabigája alól felszabadító választ! Ígérem, hogy megteszek bármit is kérsz!" Rimánkodott a Hokage.

Naruto szemöldöke rángatózott a látottaktól, ahogy az egész szoba csak tátogott a jeleneten.

„Rendben. Mivel az egész csak két szó legyen, mondjuk két szívesség." Ajánlotta.

„Megígérem, hogy állom a szavamat!"

„Kage Bunshin." Mondta szinte földön túli hanggal. Hiruzen lelki szemei előtt látta, ahogy a szőke mögött Buddha mosolyog rá arany fénysugárral körbe ölelve.

„Hé, kölyök. Mégis, hogyan segít a papírmunkán a Kage Bunshin no jutsu?" Kérdezte Anko.

„Ha nem volna elég az, hogy szilárd testtel rendelkezik és gondolkodni is tud, így a papírmunka elvégzésére tökéletesen alkalmas. Ezen felül még az emlékek is visszatérnek a felhasználóhoz, ergo pontosan tudod, hogy mit is írtál alá." Magyarázta egyszerűen. „Teremtek két klón és kétszer olyan gyorsan megcsinálják, mint én. És még csak ott sem vagyok. Onnantól kezdve csak növelnem kell a klónok számát a gyorsabb munka érdekében."

„Ez hihetetlen Naruto-kun!" Ordított fel Gai-sensei. „Ha Lee képes lenne a jutsura sokkal gyorsabban léphetne előre!"

„Sajnálom, hogy le kell lomboznom Bozontos Szemöldök-sensei, de amire ön gondol az lehetetlen." Kuncogott Naruto, ahogy Gai szinte megragadt az időben és a levegőben.

„De azt mondtad…" Kezdte, azonban Kakashi félbe szakította.

„Ha jól tippelek, akkor Naruto arra gondolt, hogy a fizikai edzéshez használhatatlanok, igaz?" A szőke bólintott. „Vagyis hasznos mondjuk chakra gyakorlatokhoz, mint a fa séta és a vízen járás. A mentális tudáshoz, mint az olvasás. Szerintem az egyetlen módja, hogy javítsd magad a taijutsuban, hogy egyszerre mindegyik rád támad. Azonban olyanokhoz, mint az izomtömeg növeléséhez nem, mivel a Bushin csak chakrából áll és nem izomból, ugye?"

„Pontos Kakashi-sensei. Valójában a jutsu használatának a tárháza végtelen. Ennek az egyik formája a küldönc is, mint jelenleg én is. Bye!" Füst kíséretében eltűnt.

„Ügyes." Jegyezte meg Shikaku.

„Hová lett Hokage-sama?" Kérdezte Yugao, ahogy észrevette, hogy nem csak Naruto, hanem Hiruzen is kereket oldott.

Halk köhintésre megfordultak, ahonnan tizenkét Hokage kuporgott az asztal körül. „Leugrott inni pár üveg szakét."

„Végre szabad vagyok!" Hallatszott kintről a mámoros hang.

Mindenki fején egy izzadtság csepp jelent meg a hallottaktól.

„Nekem azért lenne pár dolog, amit nem értek." Szólalt meg Asuma.

„Mi volna az?"

„Az egyik, hogy egy frissen végzett geninnek, akinek még küldetése sem volt… Milyen papírmunkával kell megküzdeni?"

„Hm, ez egy érdekes dolog." Bólintott az egyik Jounin.

„A másik pedig az, hogy egy Kage Bunshin miért eszik, amikor nincs is értelme?"

„Kellemetlen." Mondta Shikaku mutatva a nedves, tészta foltra a kanapén.

* * *

Óvatosan kikémlel a csatorna fedél alól, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla nincsen az üldözője a közelben. Sötét, hideg, havas táj fogadta őt. Miután nem lát senkit félre tolja a fedelet, majd kimászik. Hangtalanul lopakodik el a legközelebbi sikátorhoz, hogy meglapuljon az árnyékokban. Éppen vesz egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt, amikor a hátán feláll a szőr.

**"Szóval itt bujkáltál!" **Hallatszott a mély bariton hang. Megfordulva látta, hogy egy róka van tőle néhány méterre, 9 farokkal.

"Kurama? Mi történt veled? Összementél a mosásban?"

**"Ne szórakozz velem Alfaq! Hol a fenében voltál eddig?! Az olvasók számítottak rád!"** Küldött a szerzőre egy jó adag gyilkos szándékot, amitől Alfaq a térdeire esett.

"B-b-b-bocsánat! Nem volt ihlet és várni kellett az új részekre, hogy tudjak mihez igazítani!" Remegett a félelemtől.

**"Szerencsédre megbocsátó vagyok. Most pedig irány a géphez, hogy tovább írd a történetet!"** Kitátotta a száját, amiben egy fekete gömb kezdett növekedni.

"Bijudama!" Ordította Alfaq a félelemtől, ahogy a teste felett vissza nyerte az uralmát és rohant minél messzebb.

Azonban még hallotta.** "Sennen Goroshi!"**

A következő pillanatban egy leírhatatlan fájdalom cikázott át az agyán, ahogy a támadás az ánusz rózsáját ingerelte.

Pár utcával odébb Naruto kivont wakazashival kutatta át a parkot.

"Hová tűnt? Gyorsabban fut, mint egy nyáladzó rajongó lány!"

Felpillantva az éjszakai égboltra látott egy hullócsillagot. "Ez különös... Azok nem inkább közelednek a Föld felé?"

"Kuramaaaaaaahhh!" Hallatszott a meggyötört hang.

"Oh, most már értem." Vont vállat Naruto. "Sajnos elfog tartani egy darabig mire megkerüli a Marsot és visszatér, de legalább tanul belőle."


	6. 6 Fejezet

**6. Fejezet - Edzés, tortúra, kirándulás**

* * *

Délután két órakor Naruto és Hinata már ott álltak szemtől szembe egymással.

„Ahogy mondtam segíteni fogok, de ez nem csupán a Jukent foglalja magába, ha nem még Ninjutsut, Kenjutsu és esetlegesen még más ismereteket is. Kérdés?"

Hinata csak a fejét rázta.

„Elsőnek azt szeretném, ha chakrát vezetnél ebbe bele." Adott a lánynak egy szelet papírt.

Hinata követte az útmutatást, ahogy a papír átnedvesedett. „Ez mit jelent Naruto-kun?" Kérdezte zavarodottan.

„Amit adtam, nem átlagos papír, hanem olyan, amely megmutatja a természetbeli affinitásodat. Ha összegyűrődik, akkor villám. Meggyullad, akkor tűz. Elporladásnál föld. Két részre vágódik, ha szél és végül átnedvesedik, ha víz. Láthatólag te víz típus vagy, amely az egyik legsokoldalúbb az öt elem közül. Nem csak megváltoztatja a formáját, hanem az állapotát is. Mint például a víz válhat szilárd állapotú. A támadó típusú jutsuk általában használ hirtelen erőt, amely súlyosan károsíthatja a belső szerveket. Szerencsédre ismerek jó pár víz jutsut, így azokkal nem lesz gond." Mondta Naruto.

„Ano, Naruto-kun ez biztos? Mindenki a klánomban föld típusú." Kérdezte aggódva.

„Ha akarod, újra megpróbálhatod." Adott neki még egy szeletet, ami ugyan úgy átnedvesedett. „Nem értem, hogy miért aggaszt ez téged, amikor a klánod jóformán csak Taijutsu beállítású és másra nem is használnak chakrát."

Hinata csak elfordította a fejét és mélyen hallgatott. Azonban Naruto számára a hallgatás nem volt segítség. Csak forgatta a szemét a szemüveg mögött, ahogy a Jigokugan életre kelt. Csupán egy pillantás a szeme sarkából és elég volt ahhoz, hogy lássa a lány bánatának okát.

„_Azt hiszem, hogy egy életre megundorodtam a Hyuuga klántól."_ Gondolta magában Naruto. _„Ahelyett, hogy segítenének, neki csak kiközösítik. Bántalmazzák testileg és lelkileg egyaránt. Most először örülők, hogy árva vagyok. Hinata éppen olyan, mint én… Mi ez… hűha…"_

„Hinata, figyelj rám." Szólt hozzá szokatlanul gyengéd hangnemben. „Ha attól félsz, hogy mit szólnának a klánban… Ne törődj velük. Az egész klán tradicionális hitvilága csak bukásra van ítélve. A világ folyamatosan változik, és akik a múltban élnek azokat elsodorja a jövő hullámai. A legjobb, amit tehetsz, hogy megmutatod nekik, hogy tévednek és akkor még, ha meg is fulladnak mérgükben, de kénytelenek lesznek elismerni téged. De ez nem fog sikerülni, amíg el vagy temetve a depresszió mocsarában. Légy határozott és céltudatos!" Fogta meg a lány vállait. „A határ a csillagos ég."

Hinata döbbenten hallgatta a szőke szavait, ahogy egyre jobban elpirult. Amikor megérintette azt hitte, hogy ott helyben elájul. Naruto minden egyes szava igaz volt, amit mélyen magában is tudott, de nem volt elég ereje, hogy magától felálljon és kifejtse a véleményét.

„Köszönöm Naruto-kun." Mosolygott tiszta szívből. „Ígérem, hogy nem fogom feladni!"

A szőke bólintott.

„Ismered a famászást és vízen járást chakra segítségével?"

„Igen, Naruto-kun." Bólintott a lány.

„_Nos, legalább az alapokat ismeri…"_ Kommentálta magában. „Levéllebegtetés?" Újabb bólintás. „Kunai lebegtetés?" Ismét csak bólintás. _„Ez egyre csak jobbnak ígérkezik."_

„Ezeket mind meg kellett tanulnom még évekkel ezelőtt, amikor megkezdődött a Juken tanítása." Mondta Hinata.

„Oh, valóban?" Emelte meg a szemöldökét. „Akkor szeretném, ha kipróbálnád, hogy mennyire tudod használni őket. Helyezz egy levelet a homlokodra, míg mindkét kezedbe egy-egy kunait és menjél fel az egyik fára, majd ugyan úgy gyere vissza."

A lány meglepődött az összetett feladaton, de szó nélkül összeszedte a szükséges összetevőket és lassan, de biztosan végre hajtotta a feladatot. Naruto meglepődött rajta, hogy tényleg képes is volt rá. Titokban nem tudta elrejteni, de forrt a vére a dühtől, hogy ilyen képességek ellenére még csak egy jó szóra sem méltatják őt. Miután végzett a feladattal Hinata egy kicsit izzadt, de nem volt semmi baja.

„Fújd ki magad." Semmi kedve nem volt, hogy összeessen a lány a bizonyítási kényszertől. „Megmutatok egy jutsut, ami meggyorsíthatja a fejlődésedet, de előbb még kíváncsi vagyok, hogy mennyi chakrával rendelkezel. Nyújtsd ki a jobb kezedet." Hinata kinyújtott a jobb kezét, amit Naruto megmarkolt. Hinata éppen azon volt, hogy elájuljon, amikor érezte, hogy a kezén furcsa érzés költözik felfelé. „Jelenleg éppen a saját chakrámat szivattyúzom át a testedbe, amelynek a mennyisége szükséges a jutsu végrehajtásához. A feladatod, hogy a saját chakráddal kitaszítsd az enyémet."

Hinata lassan, de folyamatosan kiszorította az idegen chakrát a chakra hálózatából, amin Naruto szája széle aprót rándulva görbült.

„Úgy néz ki, hogy több tartalékod van, mint amennyinek adtam hitelt." Engedte el a lányt. „A jutsu, amit meg fogok mutatni komolyabb tartalékokat, igényelnek. Ha nincs elég chakrád, akkor belehalsz. Ezért fontos, hogy nem próbálkozz egyszerre sokkal, hacsak nincs halálvágyad." Hinata kissé elsápadt, de bólintott. „A Kage Bunshin no Jutsu lesz a segítségünkre." Mutatta neki a szükséges kézjeleket.

Hinata megjegyezte a kézjeleket és a chakra mennyiséget, majd cselekedett. „Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A lány mellett ott termett hirtelen az ikertestvére. Hinata döbbenten nézte a mását, ami a tartalékai háromnegyedébe került.

„A szilárd test és a chakra lehetővé teszi, hogy magad ellen harcolj, viszont egy erősebb ütésnél azonnal eltűnik." Bökte meg keményen a mutató ujjával a hamisítványt, amitől azonnal szertefoszlott. „A saját chakra rendszer lehetővé teszi jutsut is használjon, ezért hatásos támogatás is. Azonban mi a jutsut elsősorban az eredeti létrehozás céljából fogjuk használni."

„Mi volna az, Naruto-kun?"

„Hozz létre még egy Kage Bunshint és megmutatom."

Hinata létre hozott még egy klónt, amit ezután követett Naruto is. Naruto klónja megragadta a Hinata klón kezét, majd gyorsan elvitte az erdőbe.

* * *

Naruto Bunshin oda hajolt Hinata Bunshin füléhez és belesúgott valamit. Hinata Bunshin csodálkozva nézett, majd Naruto Bunshin erőteljes bökése eloszlatta, majd saját magát is eloszlatta.

* * *

Amint Hinata megkapta az emlékeket döbbenten nézett Narutora.

„Most már érted, ugye?"

„Igen." Bólintott Hinata. „Azt mondtad, hogy minden tapasztalat visszatér az eredeti testbe."

„Félig meddig igaz. Minden testbe visszatér, ami még él." Mondta Naruto.

Hinata a homlokát ráncolta valami miatt.

„Kérdezhetek valamit, Naruto-kun?"

„Mondjad csak."

„Amikor létrehoztam a Kage Bunshint… a chakrám közel három negyede kellett hozzá. Most, hogy létre hoztam még egyet… miért nem…"

„Miért nem vagy halott?" Mosolygott büszkén a szőke. „A válasz igen egyszerű. Nem vártam, hogy észreveszed. Megleptél, hogy ennyire figyelmes vagy."

A lány csak pirult a bóktól, ahogy idegesen összeérintette az ujjait.

„Ez egy olyan rész, amire véletlenül jöttem rá. A titok az, hogy a chakra nagy része visszatér hozzád." Emelte fel a mutató ujját. „Egész pontosan csak annyit vesztesz, ami egy akadémiai Bunshin létre hozásához szükséges. De ez csak akkor teljesül, ha a Kage Bunsin egyáltalán nem használ chakrát. Ha például több chakrát használ fel, mint amennyire szükség van az életben maradáshoz, akkor magától is megsemmisül. Ha viszont nem az összest, akkor csak annyi kerül vissza hozzád, amennyi maradt."

Hinata magában merengett az információn, majd bólintott, hogy folytassa.

„Az edzés terv a következő: a Kage Bunshin szépen tanulni fog, amíg mi a taijutsut fejlesszük." Húzott elő egy tekercset, amit aztán kiterített.

„Lássuk csak… ruha, fegyver, élelmiszer, aha… Jutsuk!" Megidézett öt tekercset, amin mindegyiken ott volt az elemi megfelelője. „Meg is van, víz!" Dobta a tekercset a lánynak.

Hinata legöngyölte a tekercset, amin módszeresen sorakoztak a víz jutsuk. Részletesen le voltak írva a kézjelek, szükséges chakra mennyiség, és rövid magyarázat is. A leggyengébb D rangútól egészen az A-rangú és három S-rangú jutsuig! Hinata hirtelen nem is tudta, hogy melyiket kezdje el tanulni.

„Kezdetnek válasz ki magadnak néhány C-rangú jutsut, amelyek megfelelőek és kezdje el a Kage Bunshin memorizálni őket és begyakorolni a kézpecséteket." Utasította Naruto. „Mi addig színlelt harcot fogunk vívni. Addig megy, amíg a másik fel nem adja."

„Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Ahogy a Hinata Bunshin újra életre kelt azonnal magához vette a tekercset és elkezdte tanulni a jutsukat.

Hinata és Naruto ezután egymáshoz fordult és felvették a saját alapállásukat. A harc nem tartott másból, mint Naruto támadt, míg Hinata csupán védekezett, több-kevesebb sikerrel. A harmadik meccs után végül Naruto megunta.

„Megmondanád, hogy miért csak védekezel?" Ráncolta a homlokát. „Ha a kifárasztásomra mész, akkor megsúgom, hogy egész nap bírom és te elvileg eddig már háromszor halott vagy."

„A-a-a-azért Naruto-kun, m-m-m-mert nem akarok ártani n-n-n-neked."

A szőke erre csak megadóan sóhajtott. „Te és az átkozottul lágy szíved." Dörmögte. „Hinata, ne légy gyengéd! Attól, hogy megsérülők nem lesz komoly baj. De, ha nem harcolsz komolyan, akkor az első küldetésen már hozhatod magaddal a hullazsákot, amiben haza viszünk. Senki sem fog könyörülni rajtad. Ráadásul lány vagy. Így számodra a halál lesz a kisebb aggódni valód, ha egy pedofil állattal akadsz össze. Most pedig szedd össze magad és kezd komolyan venni." Ereszkedett vissza alaphelyzetbe. „Támadj!"

Az arcára kiültek az érzelmek, ahogy a hátán végig futott a hideg. Nagyon jól tudta, hogy egy ninja élete veszélyes és nem leányálom. De még bele, sem mert gondolni, hogy ilyesmi megeshetett vele. Csak most döbbent rá, hogy tényleg mekkora veszély leselkedik rá a falakon kívül. Ideje volt tényleg legyőznie a félénkségét és bekeményítenie.

Hinata sebesen támadt nyitott tenyérrel a fiú mellkasa felé, amit Naruto könnyedén félre tolt, majd ezt követte egy rúgás a bordákra, amit megint hárított. Naruto visszatámadt egy lábsöpréssel, amit egy jobb egyenes kísért. Hinata felugrott, majd elhajolt.

Naruto magában már mosolygott, hogy milyen egyszerűen lehet ösztönözni a lányt. Elég eldobálnia pár szót és szent írásnak veszi.

„**Mintha nem figyeltél volna arra, amit láttál."** Vetette közbe Kurama.

„_Figyelembe veszem."_ Hagyta figyelmen kívül a vádat. _„Ezért szavakkal buzdítom és nem fenekeléssel."_

„**Nem jó dolog egy nőstény érzelmeivel játszadozni."** Jelentette ki határozottan. **„Káros az egészségre."** Beleremegett az emlékbe, ahogy egy mérges Matatabi elől menekül, miközben a démon macska hatalmas tűzgolyókat küldött az alfele irányába. **„És roppant módon fájdalmas."**

„_Talán azt várod, hogy viszonozzam a gesztust?"_ Kapott be egy találatot, amitől a jobb karja elkezdett zsibbadni. _„Nevetséges elképzelés."_

„**Szóval inkább hagyod, hogy egy lehetetlen célt kergessen?"** Ívelt a szemöldöke. **„Kegyetlen megoldás."**

„_Tudtam, hogy a nagy és szőrös külső gyengéd és érzékeny belsőt takar."_ Kuncogott magában Naruto, ahogy egy ütést indított. _„Komolyan azt várod, hogy működjön? A falu démona és a klán örököse, mint egy pár? Az ehhez hasonló történetek a mesekönyvekbe valók. Nem mások, mint hiúábrándok. Ha nem lenne szükség arra, hogy felerősítsem, akkor már megmondtam volna neki."_

„**Talán bennem is van némi gyengédség, viszont hülye nem vagyok."** Morgott. **„Láttam, hogy neked is tetszettek a képességei és az érzelmekre is legszívesebben is válaszolnál. De nem akarsz, mert abból csak több baj lenne, amiből csak kellemetlenség születne."**

„_Tehát azt akarod, hogy kezdjek vele egy kapcsolatot, ami miatt még jobban meggyűlölik? Vagy azt akarod, hogy még mélyebbre taszítsam a depresszióban, amiben már térdig gázolt?"_ Kérdezte, ahogy gyomron ütötte a lány, de egy pillanattal később, már felállt és visszatámadt. _„Esetleg csak dicsérem és javítom. Egészen addig, ahol végül rájön, hogy csak barátok lehetünk."_

„**Tehát passzívan viselkedsz? Ez a nagy ötleted?"** Horkantott.

„_Ha tudsz jobbat, akkor csupa fül vagyok."_

„**Ismerlek és tudom, hogy te sem ezt akarod. Nem vallod be, de örülsz, hogy nem osztja a falusiak véleményét."**

„_Mikor tolódott az én lelki világomra a hangsúly? Ne tereld a szót Kurama, amikor nyitott ajtót döngetsz. Te is tudod, én is tudom."_ Kezdte bosszankodni a beszélgetés. _„Azonban, ettől még a dolgok nem változnak."_

„**Ebben nem tudok segíteni. Viszont a figyelmeztetésem még áll. Fontold, meg hogyan bánsz vele, mert egy feldühödött nőstény ellen, még én és a gyógyító képességed is kevés lesz."**

„_Kösz, a semmit."_

A mérkőzés folytatódott egészen egy órán keresztül, amíg a lány nem bírta tovább és összeesett a fáradtságtól, míg Naruto csak kimelegedett.

Kellemesen csalódott a lányban. Nem hitte volna, hogy eddig fogja bírni, de a makacssága párját ritkította. Felkapva a lányt mennyasszonyi stílusban egy fának támasztotta. Szuszogva kapkodta a levegőt és nem sok kellett hozzá, hogy ott helyben elaludjon. Elgondolkodva lépkedett a Kage Bunshin felé, ami továbbra is zavartalanul magolta a tekercs szövegét. Átpillantva a válla fölött látta, hogy éppen a Suiton: Takitsubo no jutsut memorizálja.

„Hogy haladsz?" Kérdezte kizökkentve az olvasásból.

„N-n-naruto-kun… nos, eddig megtanultam a Suihachi, Homatsu Rappa, Mizurappa és a Suiben jutsut. M-m-most éppen a Takitsubo no jutsut tanulom." Nézett fel a szőkére.

„Négy jutsu egy óra alatt, nem rossz." Biccentett elismerően. „Mára ennyi elég lesz. Az eredeti tested eléggé kimerült, így hagyom pihenni, amin a hirtelen túl sok információ nem fog segíteni. Fejezd be az utolsót, majd oszlasd el magad."

„I-i-i-igen, Naruto-kun." Hebegte Hinata Bunshin

Leülve a földre merengett magában. Tíz perc múlva hallotta, hogy a Kage Bunshin eloszlatta magát.

Magában átgondolta a következő teendőket, majd végül elhatározta, ha a lánynak szüksége van a nagyobb erőnlétre és a nagyobb chakra tartalékokra. Azonban ezt úgy kellett megtennie, hogy ne látszódjon. Hosszas mérlegelés után úgy döntött, hogy az egyik pecsétet használja, amely egyszerre gravitációs és chakra növelő tulajdonságokkal rendelkezik. Az egészet elhelyezi a lány csuklóján, majd folyamatosan növelni fogja a terhelést.

Figyelve Hinata mozdulatait észrevette, hogy a szabványos Juken stílus számára túl merev, ami miatt vissza van fogva a lány rugalmassága. Meg kell tanítani neki egy stílust, ami egyszerre ötvözi a hajlékonyságot a sebességgel. Erről nem volt sok gondolkodni valója, mert szinte azonnal tudta a választ. Anko kígyó stílusa megfelelő lesz neki, amiből, majd tovább tudja fejleszteni a Jukent, hogy megfeleljen az adottságainak.

Az elemi jutsu képzést viszont nem tartotta túl életképesnek az adott pillanatban, mivel csak a szél manipuláció rejtelmeit ismerte a levéldarabolással és a forma manipulációval, amit a kardjainál használt. Sajnos a többiről nem voltak információi. Magában feljegyzést készített, hogy kutasson a könyvtárban.

Oldalra pillantva látta, hogy Hinata halkan szuszogva elaludt. Feltolva a szemüvegét észrevette, hogy Hinata haja a klán többi tagjától eltérően nem fekete, hanem sötétkék.

„_Vicces… Tökéletesen látok éjszaka a szemüvegben, de fényes nappal nem látom a különbséget a két szín között."_

„**Látom sikerült kifárasztanod a kölyköt."** Szólalt fel Kurama.

„_Egy órányi folyamatos harc ellenem az ő szintjén, megterhelő."_ Üzente vissza, ahogy nézte a lány arcát.

„**Nem hajtottad túl, ha van még ereje mosolyogni."** Jegyezte meg, ahogy a lány szája alig láthatóan felfelé ívelt.

„_Tetszik neki, amit álmodik."_

„**Kérhetnél tőle tanácsot."**

„_Ugyan, minek?"_ Ráncolt a homlokát.

„**Még téged sem láttalak boldogan aludni."** Felelte, amin Naruto érthetetlennek tartott.

„_Hogyan vagy képes megmondani, amikor a szemen keresztül látod a világot? Ráadásul tudomásom szerint csukott szemmel alszom."_

„**Nincs rá szükség."** Nyögte, ahogy pozíciót váltott. **„Érzem a környezeted érzelmeit. Soha sem éreztem benned azt, amit most benne. Amikor először találkoztunk tele voltál szorongással és félelemmel. Miután egy év múlva elhagytad, azóta nincs semmi. Se pozitív, se negatív érzelmek. Vagy olyan mélyen alszol, hogy nem jut el hozzám semmi, vagy nincs semmi."**

„_Kénytelen vagyok elhinni, mivel nálad nagyobb alvás szakértőt nem ismerek."_

„**Ez mit akar jelenteni?"**

„_Azt, hogy annyit alszol, hogy a Nara klán tárt karokkal fogadna maguk közé."_ Kuncogott halkan.

„**Aljas rágalom!"** Morogta.

„_Mondj, amit csak akarsz… Nara Kurama…"_

„**Csak gyere még egyszer a színem elé és megmutatom, mennyire lusta vagyok!"** Vicsorogta mérgesen.

„_Sajnálom, de nem hallak… akadozik a vétel… Cső, Kurama…"_ Bontotta a mentális kapcsolatot.

Unalmában előkapta a jegyzet füzetét és véletlenszerűen elkezdett írogatni. Először semmit, majd lassan több áthúzás és kitépett lap után megalakult a vers, amely csak véletlenül született.

* * *

Hiashi egy közeli fa mögül nézte a párost. Már többször is kérdezte, hogy miért kellett a lányát a falu páriájával egy csapatba beosztani, de eddig nem kapott közvetlen választ. A hokage csak ködösített, akár csak Kakashi. Meglepődött, amikor tegnap este Hinata megmondta, hogy Kakashi lesz a mestere, de még jobban meglepődött, amikor megmondta a csapattársait. Nagyon jól ismerte Kakashi statisztikai eredményét… vagy ami annak tekinthető. Még egy csapatnak sem sikerült átmennie a tesztjén, de nekik igen. Most pedig itt áll és tanúja volt annak, amiről nem is álmodott. Hinata képes volt kitartani a szőke ellen egy órán keresztül, ahogy folyamatosan támadtak és védekeztek. Látta, hogy a fiú visszafogja magát, de Hinata ennek ellenére jobb eredményeket mutatott, mint, amikor ellene vagy Hanabi ellen küzdött. Nem volt képes megérteni, hogyan volt képes elérni a lányánál ezt az odaadást. A tekintete nem tartalmazott félelmet, vagy határozatlanságot. Csak eltökéltséget és… bizonyítási vágyat.

„Meddig fog még ott állni és leskelődni, Hiashi-san?" Szólt egy hang a háta mögött.

Megfordulva Hiashi szembe találta magát a szőkével.

„Hogyan?" Pillantott vissza a lánya mellett lévő szőkére, majd vissza az előtte lévőre.

„Kage Bunshin vagyok." Vont vállat. „A főnök tudni szeretné, hogy miért leskelődik, mint egy szende kislány, amikor csak simán oda mehetne."

„Nem tartozok neked magyarázattal." Jelentette ki a rideg Hyuuga eleganciával. _„Honnan ismeri a jutsut? Mikor csinálta, hogy nem vettem észre?"_

„Lehet, de kétlem, hogy sok köze van hozzá, hogy segítek-e a csapattársamnak fejlődni, vagy sem. Végtére is eddig nem törődött vele túl sokat."

„Vigyázz a szádra! Ne felejtsd el, hogy kivel beszélsz!"

„Egy marionett bábuval, akit a vének kedve szerint rángatnak. Egy apával, akinek nincs joga annak hívnia magát." Jelentette ki. „Egy megkeseredett emberrel, akinek a seggébe fel van tolva egy egész bambusz erdő. Higgye el, hogy pontosan tudom, kivel beszélek."

„Pokollá temetem az életedet, ha nem vigyázol! Én vagyok a Hyuuga klán vezetője!"

„Az életem már egy pokol, akár csak a lányának, mert maga és az egész klán azzá tette." Kuncogott csendesen. „Klán vezető? Azt kétlem. A véneké az igazi hatalom, míg maga csak úgy ugrál, ahogy ők fütyülnek. A vének eredetileg azért vannak, hogy megakadályozzák a vezető korrupcióját. De mi van, ha maguk a vének korruptak és több hatalomhoz jutnak, mint a vezető? Nyílt titok, hogy Ön, már régóta nincs hatalmon."

Hiashi szóhoz sem tudott jutni. A vének nem lehetnek hatalmon! Ez csakis hazugság lehet!

„Hazudsz!" Ordította.

„Ha tényleg hazugság lenne, akkor miért kapta fel ennyire a vizet?" Kérdezte mosolyogva.

Hiashi arca vörösebb volt, mint eddig Hinata arca. A dühtől már kidagadtak a fején az erek. Magában nagyon is tudta, hogy igaza van a fiúnak, de már tehetetlen volt a vének ellen. Akár mit is tett csak zsákutcába jutott és a béklyó csak még jobban összeszűkült körülötte.

„Akkor sincs jogod bele szólni, hogy hogyan törődök a lányommal!"

„Oh, már nincs tagadás? Lassan haladunk." Vonta fel a szemöldökét. „Hadd kérdezzem meg, hogy mikor mutatta ki a lányának, hogy szereti, vagy mondott egy jó szót is? Vagy tudna bármit mondani a lányáról, ami igaz? Mi a kedvenc étele? Mi a hobbija?"

Hiashi összeszorította a kezét dühében, ahogy Naruto szabályosan a becsületébe gázolt. A legrosszabb az volt, hogy minden egyes szó igaz volt.

„Szégyen, hogy én vagyok a falu páriája, de még én is sajnálom őt." Nézett a lány irányába. „Nekem nincs senkim. Az egész falu megvett, kiközösít, gyűlöl olyan dolog miatt, ami nem miattam történt. A halálom napja lenne a második Kyuubi fesztivál az évben. Hinata egy nemes klánba születet, amely nagy tiszteletnek örvend, de mivel a szokásos módszerekkel nem találtak rajta fogást… kiközösítik. Nem tudom, hogy melyik a rosszabb. Amikor árvaként kiközösítenek, vagy, amikor az embert a saját családja tagadja meg. Gyengének titulálják, pedig csak más megközelítés kell, amit a klán nem mer felvállalni, mert gyengeségnek hiszik. Ehelyett porba tiporják. Mondja csak, amit az imént látott esetlennek számít? Egy tehetségtelen senkinek, aki képes volt ellenem kiállni és tartani magát, amikor én voltam az osztályban a legjobb taijutsuból? Ellentétben a többiekkel, akik kunoichinek hívják magukat, de nem többek, mint szánalmas vesztesek. Hinata tényleg komolyan veszi a dolgokat, mert meg akar felelni annak, aki lenézi, szégyelli, aki még csak ránézésre sem méltatja… az apjának." Nézett vissza a férfira. „Ezek után melyikünk a démon?" Kérdezte, ahogy a jutsu véget ért füst kíséretében eltűnt.

Hiashi ott maradt csendben a gondolataival.

* * *

Naruto háta mögött Hinata lassan felnyitotta a szemét, ahogy aranyosan ásított. Körbenézve meglátta a csapattársát és a mellette lévő papírgalacsinokat, melyeken több javítás volt, mint írott szó. Hirtelen nem tudta, hogy mit keresett a fának dőlve, míg apránként az emlékeiben megjelent a harc és a megtanult jutsuk. Lenézett csalódottan, hogy sikerült elaludnia, amivel bizonyosan csalódást okozott Naruto részről. Lassan felkelt és odament a fiú mögé, aki folytatta a körmölést.

„Jó reggelt Hinata!" Mondta hátra sem pillantva.

„Eeep!" Ugrott a lány, ahogy megrémült. „N-n-n-naruto-kun… Mégis honnan tudtad, hogy ébren vagyok?"

„Hallottam, hogy megváltozott a lélegzetvételed." Nézte hosszasan a kitépett oldalt. „Azt hiszem, hogy készen van."

„Micsoda, Naruto-kun?" Kérdezte érdeklődve Hinata.

„Míg pihentél egy kicsit… megszállt az ihlet és úgy döntöttem, hogy kiadom magamból." Adta át a lapot. Hinata meglepődve látta, hogy egy vers, még hozzá nem is akár milyen.

* * *

Pókliliom

Szeresd a virágot, élvezd illatát,

Megtalálod benne szíveknek szavát,

Pókliliom ó, mily szép, s nemes,

Bársonyos szirmához érni kellemes.

Éjszaka sötétje a tájra terül,

Most a kis liliom az éjbe vegyül,

Hiába a csillag, hiába a fény,

Nem látni a szirmod, nem látszik levél.

Befestem véremmel a szirmaidat,

Éjszaka fényénél, hogy láthassalak,

Melléd bújok csendben, van még tán remény,

Legyen ez az éjjel tűz és szenvedély.

Ébred a természet, nyílik sok virág,

Nézem áhítattal a pokol csöpp liliomát,

Szorgos kis méhecske bibéjére szállt,

Küldte vele nékem, bibéje porát.

Éltető nedűje, gyönyör, élvezet,

De a két színünkről megfeledkezett,

Azóta oly színes, más lett a virág,

Lába elé omlik az egész világ.

* * *

Tetszett neki. Soha nem nézte volna ki belőle, hogy rendelkezik költői ambíciókkal. Nem volt mestermű, de ahhoz képest, hogy hirtelen felindulásból született… hihetetlen. Nem tudta, hogy miért, de valamiért megdobogtatta a szívét, ahogy olvasta a sorokat. olyan volt, mintha…

„N-n-n-nekem nagy tetszik Naruto-kun."

„Tartsd meg, ha akarod. Nem egy nagy talány, inkább több volt vele a munka, mint a jutalom." Vont vállat.

„Köszönöm." Mondta, ahogy gondosan összehajtotta és elrakta biztos helyre. „Ano. Sajnálom, hogy elaludtam. Ígérem, hogy nem fog többé előfordulni!"

„A bocsánatkérés felesleges." Rázta a fejét. „Végre összekaptad magad és képes voltál egy órán keresztül folyamatosan tartani magad ellenem, ami dicséretes. Lehet Sakura volt a legeszesebb kunoichi az osztályban, de idióta ahhoz, hogy észrevegye a hiányosságait és valóban komolyan vegye a dolgokat. Nem volt más, mint egy szánalmas rajongólány. Nem kellenek különleges szemek, hogy lássam te vagy az egyetlen, aki komolyan gondolt a shinobi létre és nem csak egy akadály, akit már az első küldetésen túsznak használtak volna… Vagy az én esetemben a személyes élőpajzsomnak. Ha valaki, akkor te jelenleg vagy az egyetlen, aki méltó lehet a kunoichi névre."

Hinata arca jelenleg vörösebb volt, mint egy paradicsom. Tudta, hogy Naruto komoly volt, de kénytelen volt ellen állni a dicséretnek.

„E-e-e-ez nem igaz, Naruto-kun. Ott van Ino-san is…" Próbálkozott, de meglepetésére a fiú csak gúnyosan nevetett.

„Az a lány még nagyobb rakás szerencsétlenség, mint Sakura. Az ilyen hibbant szőke csajok miatt vannak a szőke sztereotípiák." Köpte gúnyosan. „De, ha ennyire belemerültünk, akkor mond csak, hogy a 27 végzős között, ha jól emlékszem, akkor csak te és Ino volt, akik klánokból származtak a lányok közül, igaz?"

„Igen." Biccentett.

„Éppen ezért egy rossz komédia. Körül vettetek titeket azok, akik órák hosszat tudnának mesélni miről is szól a kinti világ. Ehelyett Ino inkább a sminknek és a fogyókúrának élet, ami egy shinobi életében halálos is lehet. Amikor az életedért harcolsz, senkit sem érdekel, hogy hogyan nézel ki. A polgári családokból származó gyerekek amúgy is csak halálra vannak ítélve. Azonban egy klánból jött gyermek számára ez megbocsáthatatlan! Az akadémia már így is túl könnyű mióta a polgári tanács kezében van az irányítása, de ők, még ennek ellenére is szánalmasak. Nem lennék meglepve, ha csak a klán örökösök jutottak volna tovább a teszten, mert nekik ott vannak a klán technikák és valamelyest rugdosták őket edzeni. Azonban a többiek egyértelműen mennek vissza az akadémiára, vagy már most befejezik a shinobi karrierjüket." Rázta a fejét csalódottan. „Komolyan kezdem már megérteni Sasuke néző pontját."

„Ezt, hogy érted, Naruto-kun?"

„Először azt hittem, hogy azért utasítja el minden lányt az osztályban, mert szimplán… buzi."

Hinata döbbenten tátogott a kijelentésen, amiben meg kellett jegyeznie, hogy lehet igazság.

„Utána már nem sokkal már rájöttem, hogy miért is. Ugyan ezekből az okokból, amiért én is lenézem a többieket. Mert valami szánalmasan gyengék. Sasuke persze kétszínű, mert azt elvárja, hogy éljenezzék és dicsőítsék, de ettől függetlenül figyelmetlenül hagyja őket, amikor folyamatosan randit kérnek tőle."

„A büszkesége." Tippelt rövid gondolkozás után Hinata.

„Pontosan. Elvárja a megkülönböztetést, mert szerinte ez kijár neki, viszont nem fogad el olyan lányt, aki idegesítő és gyenge. Ebben a tekintetben szinte megegyezik velem. Miután megölte a bátyát fel akarja támasztani a klánt, de ahhoz erős nők kellenek, akik tovább viszik az örökségét."

„A testvérét?!" Döbbent meg Hinata. „Miért? Ezek, ha a bátya él, még a mészárlás után, akkor miért akarja megölni?"

Naruto csak kuncogott. „Azért, mert Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke bátya mészárolta le egy éjszaka alatt az egész klánt. Ezért akarja Sasuke megölni őt."

„Hogy lehetsz ilyen nyugodt, Naruto-kun?" Csodálkozott Hinata.

„Minden ember azt tekinti helyesnek, amit ismer és tud, és ahhoz is ragaszkodik. Ők ezt hívják valóságnak. De a tudás és az ismeretek nagyon bizonytalan dolgok. Így lehet, hogy a valóságuk csak egy illúzió. Mindenki a saját kis valóságában él, és úgy ahogy helyesnek gondolja, érted már?"

Hinata némán nézett a fiúra, ahogy apránként elemezte a hallottakat. Jól ismerte a mészárlás történetét, mert hónapokig téma volt az egész klánban és mindenki alaposan kivesézte és több elmélet jött az okokra, de egyik sem volt ésszerű. Az alapgondolat az volt, hogy miért tette Itachi? Tényleg csak az erejét akarta próbára tenni, vagy volt valami más ok is? Egyesek szerint összeesküvés volt, míg mások azt mondták, hogy valamilyen elmeirányító jutsu hatása alatt volt Itachi. A lista folytatódott több képtelen ötlettel is, amit rögvest elvetettek, azonban az igazi indítékot senki sem tudta.

„Azt akarod mondani, hogy tudod pontosan miért mészárolta le Itachi az egész Uchiha klánt, Naruto-kun?" Kérdezte lassan.

„Azt mondtam, hogy a dolgok gyakran nem azok, aminek hittük őket. De nem nehéz kitalálni. Az alma nem esett messze a fájától." Mosolygott a lány értetlen arcán.

* * *

Két hónappal később a három gennin már végzett két küldetéssel. Az Inuzuka klán kutyáinak sétáltatása és a parkban való szemét szedés komor hangulatot teremtett, míg a harmadik már tényleg több volt a soknál. Gyomlálás!

Naruto és Sasuke csikorogtatta a fogát dühébe, míg Hinata csendesen elfogadta a gennineknek előírt D-rangú küldetéseket. Egyiküknek sem tetszett a szüretelés, takarítás, kerítésfestés, bevásárlás, gyerekfelügyelet és a többi alantas munka, de megcsinálták. A legrosszabb azonban, amitől minden gennin rettegett a macska cserkészet volt. Tora már egy veterán shinobival megegyező tapasztalattal rendelkezett a menekülésben és a közel harcban, amit főleg Naruto és Sasuke szenvedett meg. A küldetéseik jelentős részét a macska hajkurászása tette ki. Minden egyes küldetés alkalmával, más módszerrel próbálkoztak, de a macskát csak másfél órányi munka után tudták elkapni. Naruto gyorsan felvetette az ötletet, hogy a nagyobb jó érdekében nem lenne érdemes-e megnyúzni az állatot, de Kakashi gyorsan tabuzta az ötletet. Az egyetlen szerencséjük a nagyon kis gyermekőrzéssel az volt, hogy Hinata vállalta a pelenkázást. A fiúk és Kakashi is határozottan kijelentette, hogy inkább szembe szállnak egy bijuval, mint egyszer is hozzáérjenek a használt pelenkához. Kurama hozzá tette, hogy mélységesen egyetért a hármassal.

Naruto részéről azonban a dolgok még rosszabbak voltak, mert már nem járt neki az árvasági segély, így neki folyton teremtenie kellett legalább 24 klónt. Amikor a csapattal véget értek a közös küldetések a hetes csapatnak álcázva őket elküldte őket még több küldetésre, hogy meg legyen a megélhetési forrása. Arra azonban szigorúan ügyelt, hogy elkerülje a pokolból szalajtott macskát és az elátkozott pelenkákat.

Naruto titokban örömét lelte Hinata pesztrálásában. A lány agya szivacsként szívta magába az információt. A töretlen akaraterőnek köszönhetően folyamatosan erősödött testileg, lelkileg és szellemileg egyaránt. Egy hét után elhagyta a dadogást és elkezdett önbizalmat építeni. Megtanulta a tekercsben lévő összes víz jutsut B-rangig és tökéletesen elsajátította őket, már elkezdett dolgozni néhány A-rangú jutsun. A chakra és súly pecsétnek a segítségével, amit Naruto a második nap végén helyezett el a lány alkarján folyamatosan nőtt a fizikai ereje és a chakra szintje is. A taijutsuja jelentősen javult a kígyó stílusnak köszönhetően. A második hónap közepén Naruto belekezdett a Kenjutsu oktatásba, ami eleinte esetlen volt, de aztán lassan rátalált a nyitjára. Alkalmanként beugrott Yugao és Hayate is, hogy javítsanak a tudásukon, amit Naruto és Hinata is örömmel fogadott. Egyik Jounin sem tudta még legyőzni Narutot kardpárbajban, de ez csak olaj volt a tűzre, hogy a következő alkalommal még jobbak legyenek.

Naruto legnagyobb meglepetésére Sasuke nem volt akkora gyökér, mint eredetileg volt. Kiderült, hogy az irritációja jelentősen csökkent az idióta rajongólányok hiányában. Nem vallotta be, de a csapat számára nyílt titok volt, hogy örült Hinata jelenlétének a csapatban, mert ő volt az egyetlen nő nemű egyén az osztályban, aki nem nyáladzott a nyakában. Így nyugodtan tudott készülni a bosszújára és titokban Kakashi is edzette a civiltanács nyomására, ami tovább növelte az elégedettségét és az egóját.

Kakashi nem vette nagyon komolyan a csapat edzéseket. Nála az edzésterv napi fél órás csapatépítő gyakorlatokból tartott, amit aztán Sasuke megvendégelése ebédre követett. A harmadik alkalommal Naruto és Hinata követte őket és kiderült, hogy a madárijesztő bizony különleges ellátásban részesíti az utolsó Uchihát. Egyikük sem volt boldog, de Naruto megvigasztalta a lányt, hogy így legalább nagyobbat fognak nézni, amikor megmutatják nekik, hogy mit is tanultak a segítsége nélkül.

* * *

Miután végeztek a gyomlálással visszatértek, hogy új küldetést kérjenek. Sarutobi az üres asztalnál ülve pipázott boldogan, míg Iruka a küldetés tekercseket válogatta szét és osztotta ki a csapatoknak.

„A hetes csapat végzett a küldetéssel!" Jelentett be Kakashi.

„Rendben. Lássuk csak… van még kerítésfestés, gyerekfelügyelet…" Sorolta Sarutobi.

„TORA DRÁGÁM NE FUSS EL!" Hallatszott a zárt ablakon át a hang.

„És, ahogy hallom Tora megint szabadlábon van." Sóhajtott Sarutobi.

Ekkor egy kisebb mennyiségű gyilkos szándék szabadult fel a fiúk irányából és meglepetésükre Hinata is elkomorodott.

„Hokage-sama szeretnénk végre valami _**igazi**_küldetést és nem valami segélymunkát, amit még egy autista is megcsinál éhbérért." Köpte Naruto minden egyes szót.

„Kivételesen egyet értek vele." Morogta Sasuke. „Ez nem méltó hozzám."

„Kérem, Hokage-sama." Tette hozzá Hinata olyan tekintettel, amitől Kakashi, Hiruzen és Iruka hátán végig futott a hideg.

„Nos, azt hiszem, hogy nem fog ártani egy C-rangú küldetés." Mondta a Hokage.

„Elvisszük!" Jelentették ki egyszerre.

„Rendben, akkor küldjék be az ügyfelet!" Intett.

Nem számítottak arra, hogy egy szakállas, részeg öreg fog be támolyogni az ajtón egy üveg szakét szorongatva. Látszott rajta, hogy alig tud egyenesen állni és messziről bűzlött az alkoholtól.

„Ez valami vicc?" Mutatott a csapatra. „Ninjákat kértem és nem gyerekeket! Az egyiknek olyan a haja, mint egy kacsasegg, a lány még a saját árnyékától is fél, és az a kis törpe is valami nevetséges!" Becsmérelte bandzsítva.

A következő pillanatban észrevette, hogy az üveg eltűnt a kezéből és a szőke húzott belőle egy nagy kortyot, míg a lány egy kunait a férfiasságánál tartott és a másik fiú egyet meg a nyakánál.

„Azt ajánlom, hogy ne sértegessen minket, mert már így is morcosak vagyunk." Mondta Naruto, ahogy kiitta az üveget. _„Az előbbi gyilkos tekintetet és most az övön aluli fenyegetés… Olyan büszke vagyok rád Hinata!"_ Magában ejtett egy könnycseppet.

„**Jó tanára volt."** Jegyezte meg Kurama bólintva.

„A feladatotok az, hogy megvédjétek őt, amíg vissza nem ér az országába és fel nem építi a hidat." Mondta Sarutobi.

„Ő egy hídépítő?" Nézett rá ferde szemmel Sasuke. „Nem néz ki annak."

„Ha ugyan úgy épít hidakat, mint ahogy minket sérteget, akkor már biztosan sokan meg haltak." Jegyezte meg elég halkan Hinata, hogy az ügyfélen kívül mindenki meghallja.

„_Nagyon büszke vagyok rád!"_ Ömlött anime módra Naruto szeméből a könny.

„**Most már hivatalos, megrontottad a lányt!"** Jelentette be a rókadémon.

„_Köszönöm az elismerést!"_

„A küldetés egy hónapra szól ezért mindannyian szedjétek össze, amire szükségetek lesz." Mondta Hiruzen.

„Találkozunk a főkapuban fél óra múlva. Oszolj!" Utasította őket Kakashi.

Sasuke az ajtót választotta, míg Naruto és Hinata a Shunsin no jutsut.

Kakashi és Sasuke meglepetésén a Hokage felvonta a szemöldökét. _„Ez felettébb érdekes."_

* * *

Fél óra múlva már mind az öten átlépték a kaput. Az utat csendben tették, ahogy Sasuke vezetésével a három genin Tazuna körül alkotott háromszög alakzatot, míg Kakashi pár lépéssel mögöttük volt.

„Mire számíthatunk az úton Kakashi-sensei?" Kérdezte Hinata.

„Mivel az egy C-rangú küldetés csak rablók, banditák és útonállók megjelenésére kell számítani, de ennél többre nem." Felelte, ahogy az arca továbbra is a könyvbe volt eltemetve.

„Ezek szerint a Hullámok földjén nincsenek ninják?" Tippelt Naruto.

„Nincsenek, az öt nagy nemzeten kívül csupán elszórtan találhatóak rejtet falvak. A Hullámok földje annyira elszigetelt, hogy nem volt értelme oda ninja falut építeni, azért nekik a szomszédos országoktól kell segítséget kérniük." Oldalpillantásból észrevette, hogy Tazuna kissé ideges. „Azonban kétlem, hogy unatkozni fogtok, mert ez alatt az út alatt is fogtok komoly helyzetbe kerülni, ahol a figyelmetlenség nem megengedett."

„Igen, Kakashi-sensei!" Vágta rá mind a három.

Ez következő néhány óra eseménytelenül telt, amit Naruto azzal töltött, hogy Kurama találós kérdéseire próbált meg válaszolni. Azonban a lazulás véget ért, amikor megpillantott egy tócsát az út közepén.

„_Egy pocsolya, amikor már napok óta nem volt eső és ráadásul meleg is van?"_ Kérdezte magában, ahogy aktiválta a Jigokugant. _„Szóval két ninja? Nem lehetnek erősebbek a chunin rangnál, de azért jobb lesz, ha vigyázok."_

Oldalra pillantva látta, hogy Hinata is kiszúrta a trükköt, ahogy a szeme körül a bőr kieresedett. Aprót biccentve jelezte, hogy felkészült.

Mögöttük Kakashi büszke volt a két tanítványára, hogy átláttak a trükkön. Sasuke a hídépítő takarásában volt, így nem látta, hogy észrevette volna.

Másodpercekkel az után, hogy átléptek a tócsát a genjutsu alól kirobbant két kiri ninja. Megfordulva látták, hogy Kakashi teste körül lánc feszült, ami a két ninja kesztyűjéhez csatlakozik.

„Egy le!" Rántottak a kesztyűn, ahogy Kakashi darabokra szakadt.

„Most a második!" Ugatta a ninja, ahogy futottak a csoport felé.

Naruto és Hinata kilőtt, míg Sasuke a hídépítő elé lépett. Hinata dobott egy kunait, ami eltalálta a láncot és a legközelebbi fának szegezte. A meglepett ninjákat ezután Naruto egy gyors kunai dobással a szívébe megölte a vadász ninját, míg Hinata egy pontos Juken ütéssel a szívre fejezte be a harcot.

Kakashi egy kis füst kíséretében megjelent mögöttük.

„Gratulálok mindhármatoknak a gyors reagálásért. Sasuke védte az ügyfelet, Naruto és Hinata semlegesítette az ellenfeleket." Mondta büszkén, majd Tazuna felé fordult. „Megmagyarázná, hogy miért jöttek utánunk hiányzó ninják? A küldetés költségvetése és leírása szerint ninjákra nem kellett számolnunk. Kívánja megmagyarázni?"

„Sajnálom, de meg kellett tennem! Gato megszáll az otthonunkat és ennél többre nem tellett!"

„Gato? Mint a Gato hajózási vállalat?" Kérdezte Kakashi.

„Ugyan az. A vállalkozás leple alatt folytatja a fekete piaci üzérkedéseit. Fegyverek, csempészet, kábítószer, rabszolgák, minden. Gato elvágyta minden kapcsolatunkat a külvilágtól és folyamatosan szívta el mindenünket a monopólium helyzetével. Ha megépítem a hidat, akkor Gato blokádja nem fog érni semmit. Ezért akar megölni."

„Megértem, hogy szorult helyzetben vannak, de ez túlmutat egy friss genin csapat képességein, ami csak pár hónapja került ki az akadémiáról. Az eddigi küldetés rangja felment minimum egy, vagy két szinttel, amire nem vagyunk képesek. Az lesz, a legjobb visszamegyünk a faluba" Rendelte el Kakashi.

„Rendben, most már hivatalosan halálra vagyunk ítélve. Szegény fiatal lányom és kis unokám mindannyian meg fognak halni." Adta elő a szappanoperát.

„_Jó színész."_ Futott át mindhárom genin fején a gondolat.

„Menjünk tovább Kakashi-sensei." Mondta Naruto. „A költségek fennmaradó részét, majd utólag megadják."

„Most kimaradtam a harcból és szeretném bepótolni!" Tette hozzá Sasuke.

„Alacsonyabbak lennénk a szemétnél, ha magukra hagynánk az embereket, amikor ilyen kiszolgáltatott helyzetben vannak." Fejezte be Hinata.

„Biztosak vagytok benne?" Vonta fel a szemöldökét, amire mindannyian csak bólintottak. „Rendben akkor megyünk… Naruto, mit csinálsz?"

Naruto könnyedén elővett egy kunait, majd levágta a démon testvérek fejét és lepecsételte egy tekercsbe.

„Heh? Mi az? Kell egy kis pluszpénz és egy szép vérdíj van a fejükön. Természetesen oda adom Hinata részét, végtére is ő ölte meg az egyiket." Magyarázta, mintha csak az időjárásról beszélnének.

„Nyugodtan tartsd meg a részemet Naruto-kun." Szabadkozott Hinata.

„Ha akarod." Vonta meg vállát. „Akkor 250.000 Ryo már a tárcámban van."

Tazuna és Sasuke döbbenten nézett a szőkére.

„_Ennyiből simán kifizethettem volna a küldetést!" _Gondolta bosszúsan Tazuna, ahogy a szőke zsebre rakta a tekercset.

„_Ez nem normális. Egyáltalán nem zavarta, hogy lefejezze őket és könnyedén beszél róla."_ Borzongott bele Sasuke, ahogy felrémlettek előtte az Uchiha mészárlás rémképei.

Kakashi gondolatai is az események között forogtak. Megdöbbentő volt látni, hogy két friss genin egy mozdulattal végeztek a két chuninnal. Amin a leginkább meglepődött, hogy az egyik Hinata volt. Észrevette az apró változásokat a küldetések alatt és, amikor együtt volt a csapattal. De arra nem számított, hogy pont a lány lesz az, aki gondolkodás nélkül fog ölni.

A változások elképesztőek! Az eddigi szende, félénk lányból igazi kunoichi lett. Kétségtelen, hogy Naruto keze van ebben. Az egyetlen dolog, ami nem hagyta nyugodni Kakashit, hogy ez a fordulat jó, vagy rossz?

„Jössz már sensei?" Zökkentette a küklopszot a merengésből Naruto hangja.

„Megyek." Bólintott, ahogy indult az időközben mozgó csoport után.

* * *

Újra felvették a formációt az ügyfél körül, de ezúttal Hinata volt az élen. Sasuke nyilván azt hitte, hogy megint hátulról fognak támadni, de ezúttal ő is részt akart benne venni. Kakashi szótlanul követte őket, de megfogadta, hogy alapos megfigyelés alatt fogja tartani őket.

A csónak csendesen siklott. A néma csendet csak két pár láb törte meg, ahogy érintette a vizet. Tazuna, Sasuke és Kakashi csónakban ültek az evezővel, míg Naruto és Hinata két oldalról fedezték a csónakot.

Sasuke szívta a fogát mérgében, ahogy a két csapattársa játszi könnyedséggel sétált a vízen miközben ő még csak tippelni sem tud, hogy hogyan csinálják. Tazuna és az evezős is csodálkozott, míg Kakashi elismerően bólintott.

„Mégis hogyan csináljátok?" Kérdezte Sasuke.

„Nem egy nagy ördöngösség." Kezdte Naruto. „Egyszerű chakra ellenőrző folyamat része, amely áll a famászásból és a vízen járásból."

„A famászásnál a chakrát a lábba irányítjuk, ahol a folyamatos fenntartást gyakoroljuk, míg a vízen járásnál a folyamatosság mellett folyton változtatni kell az áramlás erősségét, mert a víz is folyamatosan áramlik a talpunk alatt." Fejezte be Hinata.

„Honnan ismered ezeket Naruto?" Szólt Kakashi. „Valaki tanított?"

„Nem, autodidakta módon tanultam a könyvtári könyvekből még hat évesen."

„És te, Hinata?" Nézett a lányra.

„Nekem a klán tagok tanították meg még Juken előtt." Felelte a lány.

„Kakashi-sensei tanítsd meg nekem is!" Követelte az Uchiha.

„Majd később, Sasuke. Jelenleg az ügyfél az első, majd, ha akad szabad időm, akkor megtanítalak." Sóhajtotta reménytelenül.

Hinata nem volt meglepetés Kakashi számára, de Naruto már nagyon is. Hat évesen elsajátítani az alapokat elismerésre méltó. De miért nem mondta senkinek? Minél jobban töprengett rajta annál inkább több kérdés merült fel vele kapcsolatban.

Tovább folytatva az útjukat a köd egyre jobban sűrűsödött, míg csak alig lehetett látni valamit. Kakashi érzékei kifinomultak voltak, több mint egy sima Jounin esetébe. Érezte, hogy baj van, de nem tudott rájönni, hogy mi az.

Sasuke meghallott valamit egy bokorban, amire rögvest egy kunai késsel válaszolt. Kiderült, hogy egy fehér nyúl volt a szerencsétlen áldozat. Kakashi észrevette, hogy a bundája fehér, ami nem megfelelő az évszakhoz, így csak az maradt, hogy fogságban tartották és egy helyettesítéshez akarták használni. Hirtelen egy hangot hallott, ami miatt már tudta miről van szó.

„Mindenki a földre!" Húzta le a hídépítőt, ahogy fölöttük átsuhant egy nagy zanbato, ami beleragadt az egyik fába. Szinte azonnal megjelent a markolaton a tulajdonos.

„Szóval, kinek sikerült kikerülni a Kubikiribocho pengéjét?" Nézett le rájuk a ninja.

Magas és láthatólag izmos férfi volt. Sápadt bőrrel és rövid, tüskés hajjal. Arcát maszk takarta. A Kirigakure jelét viselte a homlok védőjén, ami oldalra el volt csúsztatva. Felső teste meztelen volt. A felső testén csak egy öv volt, amihez valószínűleg a kardot csatolta. A karján mimetikus csuklómelegítő volt. Alul buggyos nadrágot viselt és ugyan olyan lábmelegítőt, mint a csuklóján.

Gúnyos tekintettel nézett le rájuk, ahogy a megjelenéséből sugárzott a tapasztalat és a kegyetlenség.

„Momochi Zabuza." Mondta Kakashi, ahogy felismerte a szökevény shinobit. „A Kirigakure no Kijin. (A rejtett köd démona.) A-rangú hiányzó ninja, aki államcsínyt követett el a Yondaime mizukage ellen. Szép összeg van a fejeden Zabuza."

„Ah, a másoló ninja, a legendás Sharinganos Kakashi, aki már elsajátított több mint ezer jutsut. Megtiszteltetés!"

„Mind a hárman védjétek a híd építőtőt és maradjatok ki ebből a harcból!" Rendelte el Kakashi, ahogy mindhárom diákja védekező formát vett fel Tazuna körül. Kakashi feltolta a homlok védőjét, ahogy felfedte a Sharingant.

„Már is a Sharingan? Te tényleg komolyan veszel Kakashi!"

Míg a konohai csapat rendezte a soraikat, addig Zabuza leugrott a legközelebbi vízfelületre és egy kézpecsétet alkotott.

„Kirigakure no Jutsu!" Az egész környéket kitöltötte a fehér, vastag ködfüggöny. Senki sem látott többet fél méternél, majd minden irányból hallatszott Zabuza hangja.

„Nyolc pont. Gerincoszlop, gége, tüdő, vese, nyaki véna, kulcscsont, máj és szív. Nos, melyik ponton szeretne meghalni?" Töltötte be a gúnyos nevetése a ködöt, ahogy a gyilkos szándék szinte tapintható volt.

Kakashi és Naruto részéről nem volt gond és Hinata is képes volt kis mértékben ellenállni. Naruto már nem egyszer használta rajta az intenzív gyilkossági szándékot.

* * *

- Visszapillantás -

Naruto és Hinata szemben állt egymással a képzési földön, ahogy Naruto ecsetelte a lánynak az új leckét.

„A következő, amit tanítok az a gyilkos szándék, illetve annak az ellensúlyozása. Ezt úgy érhetjük el, ha a saját gyilkos szándékunkkal ellensúlyozzuk a másikat."

„De Naruto-kun én nem tudom, hogy hogyan kell használni és kétlem, hogy képes vagyok használni." Ellenkezett Hinata.

„Pedig szükséged lesz rá. Mellesleg a gyilkos szándékhoz nincs szükség arra, hogy vérszomjas örült legyél. Ez tulajdonképpen nem más, mint egy kisugárzás, amit az erős akarat és a pontos chakra kontrol párhuzamos növelésének a megnyilvánulása. Ezzel rombolhatod az ellenfél hozzáállását és kibillentheted a ritmusából, ami akár az életedet is megmentheti. Találj magadban valamit vagy valakit, akit meg akarsz védeni mindennél jobban és képzeld azt, hogy én most ennek a létét fenyegetem. Próbáljuk meg."

Hinata térdre esett, ahogy a nyomasztó és visszataszító érzés szabályosan fojtogatta. A keze és a lábai remegtek és nem sok volt hátra, hogy elveszítse a test funkciói fölött az irányítást.

„_Nem… Nem fogok csalódást okozni Naruto-kunnak! Meg akarom védeni őt és meg is fogom! Gyerünk! Szedd össze magad!" _Mondogatta magában, ahogy lassan feltápászkodott és határozottan szembenézett a mosolygó szőkével.

„Szép munka! Jobb, mint elsőnek számítottam rá, de ez még csak 25%. Vajon bírni fogod az 50%-ot?" A lány bólintott, ahogy a tortúra szintje megduplázódott.

- Visszapillantás vége -

* * *

A szőke megszorította a lány kezét és biztatóan bólintott, hogy tovább növelje a bátorságát.

A másik oldalon Sasuke nem volt ilyen jó állapotban és már lassan a kunai tartó után nyúlt, amikor Kakashi megállította.

„Ne aggódj." Küldött ki egy chakra impulzust, ami eltávolította a közelükből a ködöt. Így a félszemű Jounin újra láthatóvá vált. „Nem szokásom hagyni, hogy bárki meghaljon a csapatomból, még, ha az életembe kerül is."

A szorongás csökkent, ahogy a szavai bizalommal töltötték fel őket.

„Vicces, hogy ezt mondod, amikor azon vagyok, hogy megölje őket." A hang hátulról jött, ahogy Zabuza már készen állt, hogy használja ormótlan kardját.

A következő pillanatban Zabuza megindította a vágást, amely egyszerre vágta volna át mind a négyet egy mozdulattal, amikor Kakashi rohant hozzá és beleállított egy kunait Zabuza szívébe. De ahelyett, hogy a meleg vérfolyt volna csak vízcseppek csöpögtek le a fűre. Kakashi kirántotta a kunait, így a Mizu Bunshin nem maradt más, mint egy tócsa. Hátrébb lépve megfordult és látta, hogy Zabuza már rántotta a pengét, amivel kettészelte a madárijesztőt.

A Kiri Jounin szeme nőtt, amikor azt hitte, hogy megölte, de megdöbbent, amikor észrevette, hogy a testből csak egy újabb tócsa lett. _„Kakashi lemásolta a jutsumat, még a ködben és helyettesítette magát vele, míg én elhelyezkedtem. Akkor ez azt jelenti…"_

Pillantva a válla fölé látta, hogy a kunai hegye érinti a torkát a nyaki vénánál és Kakashi tartja sakkban. „Ne mozdulj, vége van."

Zabuza csak nevetett. „Heh heh, nagyon képzett vagy Kakashi. A saját jutsumat használni ellenem. Szép próbálkozás…

Hirtelen ugyan az a hang fejezte be a mondatot a háta mögött. „…De engem nem olyan könnyű átverni!"

Megsemmisítve a Mizu Bunshint maga előtt Kakashi az igazi felé fordította a figyelmét. Gyorsan lebukva kikerülte vágást, ami megmentette az életét, de ez megnyitotta a védelmét a Kiri ninjának, aki belerúgva az arcába elküldte a legközelebbi tóba. Kakashi próbált chakrát használni, hogy álljon a felszínen, de valami nem stimmelt.

„_Ez baj a víz túl nehéz!"_ Zabuza megjelent mögötte, ahogy használta a kézjeleket.

„Suiro no Jutsu!" Egy pillanattal később a tóból egy vízgömb alakult ki Kakashi körül, ami olyan kemény volt, mint az acél.

„Nem!" Ordította Kakashi, ahogy a tanítványai felé fordult. „Futás és mentsétek a hídépítőt!"

Mindannyian döbbenten nézték, ahogy Kakashi fogságba esett. Hinata aggódott, míg Naruto és Sasuke agyában száguldoztak az ötletek és a lehetőségek.

„Mizu bunshin no Jutsu!" Emelte a kezét Zabuza, ahogy egy újabb klón emelkedett a vízből.

Naruto unottan elővett egy tekercset, amiből megidézte mindkét wakazashit. Az egyik Hinata kezébe adta, míg a másikkal a víz klón felé fordult. Sasuke is elővette a Démonszél Shurikent és felkészültek az összecsapásra.

Mindkét Zabuza nevetett rajtuk. „No, lám! A kölykök harcolni akarnak!"

„Azt mondtam, hogy meneküljetek!" Ordította ismételten Kakashi. „Esélyetek sincs ellene! Mentsétek a hídépítőt!"

„Milyen hídépítőt?" Kérdezte Sasuke, ahogy Tazuna egy füst kíséretében eltűnt.

„Szóval észrevetted?" Fordulta szőke az Uchiha felé.

„Mégis mikor?" Kérdezte Kakashi.

„Amikor ti ketten harcoltatok." Felelte Hinata.

„Ez nem változtat semmit." Mondta Zabuza. „Végzek veletek és megölöm őt is."

„Ti ketten rohanjátok le, míg én, hátulról fedezlek titeket." Mondta Sasuke.

„Ezzel akarod palástolni, hogy nem tudsz vízen járni?" Kérdezte Naruto, amin Sasuke füstölgött. „De legyen. Mutassuk meg neki, hogy milyenek a Konohai shinobik."

Ezen a kinyilatkoztatáson Zabuza csak röhögött.

„Mi olyan vicces?" Irritálta Sasuke-t a gúnyos röhögés.

„Még, hogy ti ninja? Nem viccelj! Miután lebegtél élet és halál között oly sokszor, hogy már nem érint… Lehet nevezni magad annak. Miután annyira halálos vagy, hogy bekerültél a Bingó könyvbe, akkor kiérdemelted a neved, egy igazi ninja címet!" Tájékoztatta őket. „Amikor én voltam a te korodban a kezemet már átitatta a vér az akadémiai vizsgán…"

„Ez meg miről beszél?"

„Zabuza nem véletlenül kapta a Démon nevet." Kezdte Kakashi.

„Röviden lemészárolta a több száz diáktársát az akadémián, mert azt mondták, hogy ez a vizsga." Vágta rövidre a történetet Naruto.

„Ezek szerint hallottad." Jegyezte meg Zabuza.

„Nem volt nagy kunszt." Vont vállat Naruto. „Eddig két Chunin, akik közül az egyik az akadémiai tanárom és hat Anbu van a számlámon, akik közül egynek még Kakashi is a tanúja volt. Lehet, hogy nálad nagyobb volt a mennyiség, de a minőség még mindig az én oldalamon van."

Zabuza összevonta a szemöldökét. „Ez igaz Kakashi?"

„A két chunin és az egyik Anbu igen, de a másik öt Anbu előttem ismeretlen. Nem találtunk holttesteket."

„Elfelejted a kígyóimat, sensei? Nagyon ízlenek neki azok, akiknek nincsenek érzelmei és a maszkjuk is csupasz." Nevetett Naruto.

„_A Root és Danzo!"_ Döbbent meg Kakashi. „Így már érthető."

„Ez kezd érdekes lenni." Bólintott Zabuza, ahogy hét másik víz klónt teremtett. Az egyik átvette a helyét a víz börtönnél, így Zabuza elővette a kardját. „Na, lássuk, hogy mit tudsz!"

„Tiétek a klónok, amíg én foglalkozom az eredetivel."

„Rendben!" Mondta a másik kettő.

Hinata és Naruto is megérintette a saját pecsétjét, így korlátozások nélkül tudtak mozogni. Naruto teremtett egy klónt, aminek a kezéből kivette a wakazashit, így újra teljes volt a fegyverzete, majd levette a szemüvegét.

„Az egy Doujutsu?" Kérdezte Zabuza.

„Csak egy szembetegség! Szerinted?"

„Itt van egy Hyuuga és most te? Ki az utolsó? Talán egy Uchiha?" Tippelt viccből.

„Ja, de még nem képes aktiválni a Sharingant, így nem nagy falat." Lépett egyet előre, majd eltűnt.

Vén kardforgató ösztöneinek köszönhetően rántotta oldalra a kardját Zabuza, így kivédte a támadást, de a beleadott erő még így is ellökte a víz felszínén.

„_Micsoda brutális erő!"_

Naruto hirtelen megint előtte termett, majd egy ollós vágással célozta Zabuza nyakát, amit a férfi sikeresen kivédett a kardjával és egy kemény térdeléssel visszaküldte a fiút.

„Nem rossz kölyök, de ennél többre lesz szükséged ellenem!" Emelte a kardot és észrevette, hogy a pengén két vágás nyom van. Jobban megnézve az ellenfele pengéit látta, hogy vékony és éles chakra aura veszi körbe. _„Elemi chakrát vezetett bele a pengékbe? Nem csoda, hogy megvágta a Kubikiribocho-t. Nem kellene elhúzni, mert még kiderül, hogy kellemetlenebb, mint hittem."_

Naruto ezután az egyik oldalról támadt, míg egy Kage Bunshin a másik oldalról. Elölről pedig egy másik Bunshin.

Zabuza végig kaszált a kardjával széles körben. Mindhármat sikerült megvágnia a gyomrán. Kettő eltűnt, míg a harmadik feloszlott több kígyóvá.

„_Kígyók?"_ Vonta fel a szemöldökét a Jounin.

A következő pillanatban egy sekély, de fájdalmas vágást érzett a hátán. Reflexből hátra vágott, ahogy a pengék szikra táncot jártak. Mindkét kardforgató hátra ugrott és figyelték egymást.

„Nagyon mosolyogsz kölyök. Mi ennek az oka?" Vonta kérdőre a fiút.

„Csupán élvezem a harcot. Még nem volt olyan, aki eddig élt volna. Megtiszteltetés, hogy te vagy az ellenfelem." Köpött egy véreset a vízbe. „A tiéd volt az első vér. Így még inkább boldog vagyok, hogy komolyan vesznek és tényleg nem csak a döbbent tekinteteket láthatom, ahogy egyik-másikat megölöm. Jó csatának ígérkezik, amit nem akarok elszalasztani!"

Zabuza felröhögött a szavakon. „Van stílusod kölyök! Valóban nem az a fajta vagyok, akit meg szokott téveszteni az ellenfél kinézete. Azonban ez még kevés lesz ellen. Ha jó harcot akarsz akkor gyere ellenem teljes erővel!"

„Igen is, Zabuza-senpai!" Tisztelgett a wakazishival, majd ugrott is.

* * *

Suiton: Suihachi - vízsugár a kézből

Suiton: Homatsu Rappa - buborék sugár a szájból

Suiton: Mizurappa – vízsugár a szájból

Suiton: Suiben - vízostor

Suiton: Takitsubo no Jutsu - vízesésteremtés

* * *

Utólagosan is boldog karácsonyt és szerencsében gazdag újévet kívánok!

Hosszas várakozás után végül is úgy döntöttem, hogy a névnapomon töltöm fel a következő fejezetet és így kívánok mindenkinek boldog ünnepeket. A hetes szerencsés szám lesz újévre ezért remélem, hogy a történet továbbra is élni fog 2013-ban! (ha már az inkanaptár nem bírt vele, ami jó előjel)

Remélem, hogy tetszett és kapom a további véleményeket és ötleteket a folytatáshoz. És ezennel hivatalosan kijelentem, hogy meg vannak a Jigokugan összes képességei! :)

A hetedik fejezetben már kaphattok előzményeket belőle és a Chunin vizsgára fog teljesen kiteljesedni a leltár.

Addig is türelmetlenül várakozzatok, de nem kell az arcotokat a képernyőre ragasztani!

Üdvözlettel: Alfaq Dec.30


	7. 7 fejezet

**7. Fejezet: Zabuza elleni harc, róka felszabadítási front, szadista Hinata**

* * *

Hinata szemben állt négy Zabuza klón, melyek csak tizede voltak az igazi erejének, de még így is erősek voltak. Sasuke meglepetés tűzgolyó támadása kivett kettőt, de az óta a többi már sokkal óvatosabb volt az Uchiha fiú közelében. Egy emberként a Hyuuga felé fordultak. Látták, hogy a tántoríthatatlanul és félelmet nem ismerve nézett vissza rájuk, ahogy várja a támadást.

„A helyedben haza rohannék kislány, míg van esélyed." Vetette oda az egyik klón.

„Ellenünk nincs esélyed, csak meghalsz." Tette hozzá a másik.

„Nem tehetem. Olyan emberért harcolok, aki többet jelent nekem mindennél. Nem fogok csalódást okozni neki!" Rázta a fejét a lány, ahogy a szeme körül kieresedett a bőr. A félelmét figyelmen kívül hagyta, ahogy végig futtatta a fejében az összes kenjutsu és speciális taijutsu edzéseit. Csak egy sikeres találat és egy ellenféllel kevesebb. Enyhén behajlított lábakkal állt a speciális Juken és Ataru forma között. Ebből könnyedén tudott váltani bármely irányba, ha a szükség úgy kívánta. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy a hibrid Juken stílusa és az Ataru akrobatikus elemei ilyen jól összeillenek.

Hinata farkas szemet nézett két klónnal, míg a másik kettő hátulról készült támadásra. A Byakugan segítségével pontosan látta őket. Nem tudták meglepni, de ez, még nem akadályozta meg abban, hogy összevont támadással próbálják túl terhelni a lányt. Előbb a két hátsó támadott, ahogy szinkronmozgásban csaptak le rá. Hinata az utolsó pillanatban oldalra vetődött, felugorva a keresztben álló pengékre a lábát szilárdan rögzítette a pengéken chakrájával, majd egy taijutsu és kenjutsu kombinációval visszatámadt. Az egyiknek a karját vágta le, a másiknak pedig a szívébe döfött egy Juken mozdulattal. Újabb klón jött hátulról miközben ő még csak alig érte el a vízfelszínt. Zabuza klón vízszintes vágással támadt a lányra. A Hyuuga lány hátradőlve lement hídba, majd a lendülettel együtt tovább haladt hátra felé, ahogy újra lábra ereszkedett és újra kézre miközben a klón oda-vissza vágásokkal próbálta felére csökkenteni a rendkívül hajlékony lányt. Hirtelen oldalra vetődve kikerült a hatalmas penge hatósugarából, s felállva gyorsan vett egy mély lélegzetet. A következő pillanatban a negyedik klón lentről felfele átlós vágással előtte termett, amivel elérte, hogy Hinata kezéből kirepüljön a rövid kard és a partvonalnál álljon a földbe. Hinata az ajkába harapott, ahogy a penge túl messze volt tőle és képtelen lenne időben elérni. A két Zabuza klón aligha hagyná.

A harmadik Zabuza oldalról jött. A Kubikiribocho fentről lefelé átlósan vágott, amit Hinata kikerült, de a penge felhasította a kabátját. Visszaugorva a lány taktikát váltva elkezdett kézjeleket gyártani.

„Mizukiri no Yaiba!" A kezében egy kard jelent meg vízből.

„_Ez a jutsu!"_ Döbbent meg Kakashi és a két Zabuza.

A lány védte magát a víz karddal, amelynek nem okozott gondot a hatalmas kard ellensúlyozása. Egymás után cserélték a támadó és védekező szerepeket, ahogy Hinata próbálta visszatartani mindkét klónt a karddal és a Juken támadásokkal. Akrobatikus és kecses mozdulatokkal táncolt a két Zabuza között, ahogy kereste a lehetőséget a lehetőségre. A klán formákba integrált kígyó stílus hajlékonyság és sebes csapások eddig kitartottak, de tudta, hogy nem fogja sokáig bírni az együtt dolgozó klónokkal szemben, akik több évtizedes tapasztalattal rendelkeznek. Kihasználva az egyik klón pillanatnyi hibáját Hinata villám gyorsan szaltózva keresztülvágott a klónon a karddal, ami a jobb oldalán jött ki.

Sasuke látta a lehetőséget és támadott egy újabb tűzgolyóval az utolsó klónra. A támadás gyors volt, de a klón még mindig a Hét kardforgatók közül való volt, így idejében elugrott. A tűzgolyó folytatta az útját, ami egyenesen a lány felé vezetett. Hinata az utolsó pillanatban hagyta magát a vízbe esni, hogy kikerülje a támadást.

A klón szórakozottan nézett a parton álló fiúra, ahogy kuncogott.

„No lám. Csak nem erősítés a részemről?" Kérdezte szórakozottan.

„Fogd be!" Vágta rá az Uchiha.

Hinata támaszkodott a víz felszínén és lassan talpra állt. Nem volt látható baja, de nem örült a baráti tűznek.

A klón Zabuza kilőtt a lány felé és még mielőtt mozdulhatott volna ketté szelte a lányt.

Kakashi és Sasuke megrendült, míg a klón elégedetten mosolygott. Hinata kettévágott teste hirtelen vízzé változott, amin mindenki megdöbbent.

„Nem csak te ismered a Mizu Bushin no jutsut." Hallatszott Hinata hangja néhány méterre tőle. Ahogy teljesen át ázva állt a víz felszínén.

„Szóval, míg a víz alatt létre hoztál egy klónt elterelésnek. Nem rossz kölyök." Bólintott Zabuza klón. „De még nem győztél le."

„Tévedsz, már vége van." Gyorsan formált tíz pecsétet. „Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!"

A Jounin agya lefagyott, ahogy Hinata mögött létrejött egy hatalmas vízsárkány. A jutsuhoz még Zabuza számára is szükség van több mint negyven kézjelre a létre hozáshoz. Mire észbe kapott volna a sárkány már elkapta a derekánál és összezúzta a víz felszínén.

Megfordulva a fogva tartott Kakashi felé a lány új jutsut hozott létre.

„Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"

Hatalmas vízesés jelent meg hullám formában közte és a páros között. A második A-rangú jutsu ellen az utolsó Zabuza klón és a közelben lévő Naruto klón nem tudott kitérni, ahogy a hullám szétzúzta őket. Kakashinak sikerült megúsznia, mivel a vízbörtön felvette a hullám nyomásának nagy részét, de fulladáshoz közeli állapot miatt éppen csak fel tudott úszni a felszínre. Hinata odaszaladva elkapta a mellényénél fogva a félszemű madárijesztőt és a felszín fölött tartotta. Gyorsan kihúzta a partra, ahol mindketten térdre estek és mélyeket lélegezve kapkodták a levegőt. Békés lihegésüket egy robbanás szakította félbe, ahogy egy test zuhant el mellettük kidöntve a fákat.

* * *

Naruto és Zabuza teste tele volt több sebbel, amelyet egymásnak adományoztak szeretettel. Ha valaki… (vajon ki?) Nézte volna a harcot csak tátotta volna a száját a látottakon. Mindketten harcéhes vigyorral, vagy inkább vicsorítással néztek a másikra, ahogy védekeztek, majd támadtak vissza. A küzdelmük már nem is harcra, hanem táncra hasonlított, ahogy kölcsönösen cserélgettek szerepet, hol támadó és védekező szempontból.

„Gyerünk kis démon! Mutasd, hogy mid van még! Kezdek unatkozni!" Köpte Zabuza, ahogy támadt a pallossal a fele akkora kölyökre, mint ő maga.

„Ne pofázz annyit, mert a nyelvedtől is megszabadítalak, ahogy már valaki előttem a szemöldöködtől!" Vágott vissza Naruto megállítva a pengét hüvelyknyire az arcától.

Már lassan öt perce folyamatosan egymást támadták fizikailag és verbálisan is. És nem úgy nézett ki, hogy abba akarják hagyni.

Mindketten kölcsönösen tisztelték egymást, ahogy a mozdulataik alapján leolvasták a másik stílusát, erejét, személyiségét. A köd démona és a kilencfarkú démon róka Jinchuurikije kétség kívül örömét lelte a másik társaság…(köhögés) mészárlásában. Mindketten teljes erőből harcoltak a méltó ellenféllel és rohadtul élvezték.

„A szemöldököm szent és sérthetetlen te kis seggdugasz!"

„Milyen szemöldök?! Csak egy ráncot látok, amin már csak 1-2 szőrszál van! Vágjál le a hajadból és ragaszd oda, mint egy parókát!"

Igen, kétség kívül jól kijönnek.

Hirtelen hatalmas árhullám jelent meg Zabuza mögül. Mindketten felugrottak, hogy kikerüljék a támadást. Naruto kezében egy fényesen chakra gömb öltött alakot, amit egyenesen Zabuza mellkasába célzott. Az egyik wakazashi megsemmisült a kezében, ahogy a visszamaradt klónt magával vitte a jutsu. A szőke pillanatnyi meglepetését kihasználva Zabuza azonnal támadásba lendült. Naruto ügyetlenül kivédte a vágást, de az benne lévő erő kis híján felborította.

Két kezesként szokatlan volt számára a páratlan számú kard, így módszert váltva a ninjutsu ismereteihez nyúlt.

„Rasengan!" Támadott, amit Zabuza nem tudott kikerülni. A támadás erejétől neki csapódott egy fának, ami nagyot rezzenve recsegett és ropogott. Közel sem volt tökéletes, mint szerette volna, de Zabuza közelsége és a gigászi penge nem hagyott neki más választást. Szerencséjére eléggé erős és stabil volt. _„Jobb lenne, ha komolyan neki állnék a gyakorlásának… Többet pesztrálom a lányt, mint magamat."_

Naruto lassan oda sétált a férfihez és a wakazashit a szívéhez érintette. Egyikük sem vette észre, hogy visszakerültek a csoporthoz. A másik négy döbbenten nézett a Jounin fölött álló fiúra.

„Vége van, Zabuza. Jól szórakoztam, azonban egyszer minden jó véget ér." Emelte döfésre a kardot. „Ég veled."

Hirtelen két senbon tű ágyazódott a Jounin nyakába. A következő pillanatban egy kiri vadász ninja termett mellette.

„Köszönöm, hogy meggyengítetted számomra, shinobi-san. Már hónapok óta üldöztem." Mondta a maszk mögött. Az alak alig volt nagyobb, mint Naruto. Minden ruhát, amit viselt megfeleltek a kiri által használtaknak.

„Egész végig itt voltál, de arra persze nem voltál lusta, hogy azt a megtiszteltetést meg add nekem, hogy megöljem." Lökte a tokjába a pengét. „Inkább a hiéna módszerhez hasonlít a munkásságod, mint a vadászéra."

„A legmélyebb elnézését kérem, shinobi-san." Lépett oda a testhez, ahogy felvette a karddal együtt és eltűnt.

Naruto mérgében bele rúgott egy kavicsba.

Visszatérve a csapathoz látta, hogy Tazuna már előbújt a rejtek helyéről. Kakashi és Hinata az erejük határán voltak különböző okok miatt. Sasuke alig volt fáradt, de ítélve a sötét felhők alapján, amik a feje felett voltak az önbecsülése nem volt rendben.

„Látom végeztél." Szólalt meg Kakashi.

„Eltartott egy darabig és egy hatalmas hullámnak, de legyőztem." Jelentette ki morcosan.

„Akkor mi a baj?" Vonta fel Hinata a szemöldökét a rossz hangulatra.

„Láthattad. Az utolsó pillanatban jött egy vadász ninja és megölte mielőtt megtehettem volna!" Vágta rá mérgesen.

Mindenki tarkóján megjelent egy verejtékcsepp a gyerekes kinyilatkoztatáson.

Sasuke a fogát csikorgatta a szőke erején. _„Egy ilyen senki házi rendelkezik ekkora hatalommal, ami az Uchiha klánhoz tartozik… Megengedhetetlen! Megmutatom neki, hogy mi az igazi hatalom és akkor aztán megölöm Itachit is!" _

Kakashi tette két lépést, de aztán összeesett.

„Chakra kimerültség." Állapította meg Hinata oda lépve a sensei testéhez.

„Pont neki? Végig csak ott dekkolt a víz buborékban." Vonta fel a szemöldökét Sasuke a sensei debil viselkedésén.

„A chakrájával növelte a tüdő kapacitását, ami komolyan megterhelő a testére és a chakra hálózatára egyaránt." Felelte Hinata.

„Vihetem, ha kell." Ajánlotta Tazuna. „Nincs messze a házam."

„Nem lesz rá szükség." Jelentette ki Naruto. Átalakította magát Henge jutsuval Kakashivá és felkapta az eszméletlen férfit a tarkójánál fogva a bal vállára. „Tazuna mutassa az utat. Csapat utána!" Adta ki a parancsot.

„Azt hiszem meg feledkeztél valamiről, dobe…" Kezdett volna bele, hogy szerinte egy Uchihának kellene vezetnie a csapatot, de Naruto közbe szólt.

„Oh, igazad van!" Nyúlt bele Kakashi erszényébe és előhúzta a narancssárga könyvet és kinyitotta. „Most már minden tökéletes, mehetünk!" Adott nekik egy Kakashi féle szabadalmazott szem mosolyt.

Mindenki megborzongott a félelmetes látványtól és szótlanul követték. Tazuna morgott magában és elgondolkozott rajta, hogy mit is tett.

„_Ezek idióták… de legalább erősek."_

* * *

Elérve Tazuna házát Kakashi (Naruto) bekopogott. Egy fiatal 30 éves körüli nő nyitott ajtót. Fekete szeme és hosszú sötétkék haja volt.

„Apa visszajöttél!" Ölelte meg az idős férfit. „Ezek a ninják, akiket béreltél?"

„Igen, hölgyem." Bólintott Naruto. „Ha kaphatnánk egy szabad felületet, akkor letenném a plusz súlyt a vállamról, ha nem gond…"

„Erre tessék." Bólintott, ahogy megmutatta nekik az emeleten lévő vendégszobát.

Naruto finoman lerakta (dobta) a mesterüket a tatamira, amitől koppant a feje, de nem mutatott érdeklődést az irányában.

„Oh, mitől fáj ennyire a fejem?" Ébredt fel Kakashi.

„Chakra kimerültségben szenved Kakashi-sensei." Mondta Hinata. „Összeesett, amikor indultunk volna."

„Attól fáj ennyire a fejem?" Nyögött Kakashi.

Szemlátomást senkit sem érdekelt.

„Mondok még rosszabb dolgot, amitől jobban fog fájni a feje." Dőlt neki a falnak Naruto. „Kétlem, hogy Zabuza halott."

Mindenkit meglepett a nyilatkozat, aminek egyáltalán nem örültek.

„Ezt meg miből gondolod, dobe? Azt mondtad, hogy meghalt." Kérdezte Sasuke.

„Mielőtt megöltem volna az a vadász ninja beledobott a nyakába két senbon tűt. A szíve nem vert és egyéb életjelei sem voltak, ellenőriztem." Fonta össze a kezét. „Azonban ide fele valami nem hagyott nyugodni és elgondolkodtam. Az anatómia pontos ismerete lehetővé teszi, hogy ideiglenesen akár meg is öljünk valakit. Azonban utána a rehabilitáció eltart pár napig, így van időnk felkészülni, ha visszatérne."

Kakashi bólintott. „Igaz, el fog tartani pár napig míg Zabuza visszanyeri az erejét. Holnaptól edzeni foglak titeket."

Naruto a szemét forgatta, Hinata passzívan kifújta a levegőt. Nem voltak meggyőzve Kakashi oktatási képességeiről, ha még csak a fa és a vízen járást sem tanította meg a csapat harmadik tagjának.

„Nem feledkezhetünk meg az ügyfélről sem, Kakashi-sensei." Emlékeztette Hinata.

„Igaz, majd felváltva fogtok rá figyeli, amíg fel nem épülök annyira, hogy én is tudjak menni." Bólintott. „Holnap kezdődik az edzés."

Sasuke szája árnyalatnyit felfelé görbült, míg a többiek csak sztoikus tekintettel néztek a férfira. Éppen elhagyták volna a szobát, hogy Kakashi nyugodtan pihenhessen, de mielőtt az ajtó becsukódott volna még Kakashi megszólalt.

„Hinata, maradnál még pár percre?"

A lány emelt szemöldökkel nézett a senseire, míg a fiúk értetlenül néztek egymásra. Lassan Hinata becsukta az ajtót és letérdelt a férfi mellé.

Percekig nem szóltak egymáshoz, csak csendben néztek egymásra.

„_A figyelme egy részét nekem szenteli, de láthatólag a környezetére is komoly hangsúlyt fektet. A teste nyugodt állapotban van, de látszik, hogy bármelyik pillanatban tettre készen áll. Élet-halál harcot vívott több klónnal is, melyek egy A-rangú Jounin erejének a tizedével rendelkeztek, végre hajtott két A-rangú jutsut és néhány C-rangút is… Ennek ellenére még mindig van ereje, ami megdöbbentő. Ez nem egy frissen végzett Genin szintje, hanem legalább magas Chunin." _Elemezte magában a lányt Kakashi.

„Hinata lenne néhány kérdésem hozzád."

A lány csak bólintott rezzenéstelen tekintettel.

„Mikor öltél először? Amikor megtámadtak minket az úton nem volt benned semmilyen jele a bizonytalanságnak."

„Embert akkor és ott öltem először." Nyelt egyet, ahogy eszébe jutott szegény hógolyó sorsa.

* * *

- Visszaemlékezés no jutsu! –

Naruto és Hinata a Halál erdeje előtt álltak egy szadista mosolyú Anko és egy ketrecbe zárt fehér nyúl társaságában.

„Szóval ő lenne az, akiről meséltél kölyök." Nézett végig rajta az ananász hajú különleges Jounin. „Miért nem bízod rám? Kikupálom se perc alatt!"

„Egy részt attól félek, hogy nem élné túl…" Hinata ijedten bújt a szőke mögé. „Más részt, ha túl is élné, akkor sincs szükség egy mini hasonmásra, aki rád hasonlít."

„Pedig úgy akartam egy mini hasonmást!" Nyögött csalódottan. „Gai persze kap, én meg nem. Az élet nem igazságos!" Dörmögte az orra alatt guggolva, ahogy az ujjával köröket rajzolt a földön miközben egy kis viharfelhőből a feje fölött esett az eső és aprót villámlott. _„Ez aztán az emo kisugárzás."_

Naruto magában megjegyezte, hogy sosem akarja látni a bozontos szemöldök klónját.

Aprót köhintve kijózanította a vallató mestert. „Visszatérve a lényegre. Neki állhatnánk?" Lépett el a lány elől.

„Persze!" Ugrott talpra Anko és a Hyuuga fölé tornyosulva az arcába hajolt. „Nos, a kis hercegnőnek szüksége van egy kis tortúrára, hogy végre tudjon hullatni vért is." Csapta össze a kezét.

„Még miről lenne szó, Naruto-kun?" Kérdezte Hinata ijedten.

„Kun?!" Fordult vissza döbbenten Anko. Pislogott mindkét gyerekre, majd harsányan felröhögött. „Nem mondtad, hogy van egy kis barátnőd!"

„Azért vagyunk itt, hogy a _csapattársamnak_ segíts és nem a magánéletemben vájkáljál." Jelentette ki nyomatékosan Naruto.

„Nem vagy szórakoztató kölyök." Vont vállat az ananász hajú.

A nő felkapta a nyulat a ketrecből és egy kunai kíséretében a lány kezébe nyomta.

Hinata döbbenten nézett a jobb kezében tartott késre és a bal kezében tartott nyúlra.

„Mégis miért?"

„Ha igazi kunoichi vagy, akkor el kell fojtanod a gyengeségeidet." Mondta Anko. „Ha rajtam múlna az egyik halálra ítélten kéne megtenned, de a kis barátod nem engedte. Így a nyúl maradt. Az édes kis szőrgolyó, ami talán a te esetedben ideálisabb, mint egy ember."

Tudta, hogy mit kell tennie, tudta, hogy mit várnak el tőle. Az első vér, mely szükséges az alapokhoz, az első vér, ami éhínység esetén az életben maradásához vezethet. Nem véletlenül választották a nyulat. Igazi szeretni való kis lény. Nem volt rajongó lány, akinek az ész ismeretlen fogalom. Hanem kislány, ki tudja, hogy mi is van a kellemes komfort zóna mögött, melyet mindenki ösztönösen próbál elkerülni. Köztük ő is. A tudatában volt, hogy mi függ a döntésétől. Mindkét oldalon maradt és valami ment. Egyiken több mint a másikon. Viszont a mennyiség nem mindig volt döntő tényező.

Eszébe jutott, amit Neji emlegetett mindig is. A _sors_ akarta. Mily egyszerű kifogás. Elgondolkodtató, hogy a sors akarta, hogy shinobi klánba szülessen, vagy pusztán a véletlen?

A nyúl csapkodni kezdett, ahogy a görcsösen növekvő szorítás miatt a fülei fájni kezdtek.

Egy pillanattal később már nem érzett fájdalmat.

Hinata kabátja és nadrágja vörös volt a spriccelő vértől. Megdermedve nézte, ahogy nyúl, még rángatózik néhányat, majd a szeméből lassan távozik az élet. Sosem mondták az akadémián, hogy milyen ölni. A képzési bábuk nem véreztek, nem éltek. Érezte, ahogy epe emelkedik a torkában a kiömlött vér látványától és szagától, ahogy a hányinger kezdett erőt venni rajta.

Térdre omolva könnyel a szemében nézte, ahogy minden gyomor tartalma megjelenik előtte. Amikor már elmúlt a hányás látta a szeme sarkából, hogy egy csomag rongyot nyújtanak neki, amiben megtörölte a száját és kitörölte a szeméből a könnyeket.

„Az első ölés mindig megvisel, utána a többi, már könnyebb lesz." Mondta Naruto, ahogy megszorította a lány vállát.

„Hányat?" Kérdezte rekedten, ahogy az epe még mindig kaparta a torkát.

„Sokat. Nem számoltam, nem érdekelt." Vont vállat. „Túlélés. Se több, se kevesebb."

Anko csendben elsétált, ahogy rájött, hogy már nincs szükség rá. ÉS a dango már epekedve hívja a vallató központba, ahová éppen friss ügyfeleket hoztak be!

„Az élet és a halál függetlenül az embertől és az állattól mindig ugyan az. A mi életünk is éppúgy elhalványul a halál pillanatában, mint az előbb a rágcsálóé. A döntés az, ami megkülönböztet téged. Ragaszkodsz az életedhez, vagy nem. Képes leszel az életed védelmében mást megfosztani az élettől? Ez rajtad áll. Normális esetben banditákon kell ezt megtenned. Én azonban másképpen gondolom. Könnyebb lesz idővel, de minden egyes arc el fog kísérni az életed végéig."

„Azt mondtad, hogy téged nem érdekel." Nézett fel rá a sírástól vörös szemekkel. „Engem sem fog? Csak egy hidegvérű gyilkos leszek és semmi több?"

Naruto fél térdre ereszkedett vele szemben, ahogy a szemébe nézett. „Ez is rajtad áll. Engedsz a kísértésnek, vagy nem. Elfogadod, hogy meg kell tenned és találsz valami lelki támaszt, ami elmulasztja az érzést, vagy magzat pózba gömbölyödve keseregsz a történteken. A döntés a te kezedben van."

- Visszaemlékezés no jutsu: KAI! –

* * *

„És nyugodtan kezeled? Nem érzel semmit arról, hogy elvettél egy életet?" Vonta fel a szemöldökét.

„Onnantól kezdve, hogy kunoichi lett belőlem az ilyen és ehhez hasonló dolgok várhatóak voltak. Módomban állt, hogy felkészüljek rá előre, így nem fog lehetőleg akadályozni a munkámban." Felelte nyugodtan, de határozottan.

„Mégis hogyan?"

„Azt hiszem, hogy a magánéletem nem beszédtéma, sensei." Hárította a kérdést.

„Köze van egy bizonyos szőke csapattársadhoz?" Kérdezte Kakashi.

„Igen." Biccentett aprót.

„Nem értem, hogy miért nem lehet elmondani a senseijednek, hogy te és Naruto titokban gyakoroltatok. A pluszedzés a csapatgyakorlatokon kívül nem tilos, de jobban örülnék, ha nem egyedül kísérleteznétek. A jelenlétemben nagyobb biztonságban lennétek és segíthetnék is a fejlődésetekben. A jutsuk közül, amiket használtál több Jounin szinten van és egy ezek közül még egy másik falu rejtett jutsuja is. Ezen túl, ha megkérhetlek titeket, akkor ne folytassátok ezt, veszélyeztetve magatokat." Mondta Kakashi használva a szemmosoly jutsuját. „Rendben?"

„Nem." Mondta Hinata.

„Nagyon jó, akkor ezt… tessék?!" Jött rá, hogy mit is mondott.

„Azt mondtam, hogy nem." Jelentette ki megingathatatlanul. „Nem fogjuk abba hagyni az egyéni fejlődésünket és nem fog minket figyelni sem."

„Én vagyok a csapatvezető." Felelte ugyan olyan keményen. „Jounin vagyok, a szavam törvény!"

„Nem, te csak egy áruló vagy." Vágott vissza, amitől a férfi szóhoz sem tudott jutni. „Kritikán aluli csapatmunka gyakorlatokat tartasz és utána meg az utolsó Uchiha seggét nyalod az extra edzésekkel! Velünk még csak nem is törődsz! Nem adsz tippeket, vagy legalább finom megjegyzést sem, hogy talán valamit kellene csinálnunk, miután veled végeztünk! Figyelmen kívül hagyod Konoha legbefolyásosabb klánjának az örökösét és a saját sensejed egyetlen fiát, aki még semmit sem kapott az életében! Egy perverz könyvet bújsz, hogy menekülj a valóságtól és a lelki ismeretedtől! Aztán, amikor rájössz, hogy a másik két játékszer, amivel idáig nem törődtél többet ér, mint, amivel eddig voltál elfoglalva! Most meg hirtelen mégis igényt tartasz rájuk! Azt sem tartanám kizártnak, hogy utána mindent, amit láttál az Emo hercegnek tanítanál meg! Egy visszataszító féreg vagy Hatake Kakashi és nem sensei! Ha bármit megpróbálsz, esküszöm, hogy a klán hatalmammal elérem az azonnali lefokozásodat és az életed végéig tartó D-rangú küldetéseket! Megértetted?!" Hajolt közel a férfi arcához kieresedett szemekkel, jég hideg indulattal.

Kakashi már részt vett több élet-halál harcban és egy háborúban is, de még soha életében nem félt ennyire, mint jelenleg ebben a pillanatban. A pár hónappal ezelőtt szende, félénk kislányból olyan kunoichi lett, ami előtt még Mitarashi Anko is elismeréssel adózna. Azonban a legrosszabb nem ez volt, hanem, hogy minden egyes szava igaz volt. Fogalma sem volt, hogy honnan tudta őket. Talán Naruto, de ezek után azt sem hagyta figyelmen kívül, hogy saját maga jött rá valahogy. Alá becsülte mindkettejüket és most már talán esélye sem lesz kijavítania a hibáját.

„Igen."

Hinata csak megfordult és kiviharzott a szobából. Nem méltatta szóra, nem méltatta pillantásra. Levegőnek nézte.

Pár méterrel odébb az árnyékokban Naruto levette az ujját egy pecsétről, majd elmaszatolva az egyik díszes kalligráfiát megszüntette a hatását.

„**A kis boszorkány nagyobb showt ad nekem, mint amit reméltem."** Morogta Kurama.

„_Apámról ezek szerint tud, de vajon mi a helyzet veled?"_

„**Majd kiderül, de addig is egyre jobban élvezem a műsort."** Kuncogott a ketrecben.

„_Az jó, mert nem sokára érdekes dolgok érkeznek."_

„**Mert?"** Kérdezte, ahogy a homlokát ráncolta.

„_Türelem Kurama, nem sokára meglátod."_ Nyugtatta a bérlőjét, ahogy nyugodtan lesétált a lépcsőn.

Oda lent találkozott a két csapattársával, valamint a ház többi lakójával. Tazuna lánya, Tsunami éppen a konyhában volt, míg Tazuna és Hinata az asztalnál ültek egy alacsony fekete hajú fiú társaságában, aki valószínűleg Tazuna unokája lehetett, míg Sasuke a falnak támaszkodott.

„Hová tűntél, dobe?"

„Elvesztem az élet ösvényén, teme." Vonta meg a vállát.

Mindkét csapattársa szemöldöke ívelt a válaszon. Naruto… viccelődött? Közönyös, sérteget, ritkán felemeli a hangját, most meg hirtelen viccelődik? Ki a fene volt ez?

Hinata a szemébe áramoltatta a chakrát egy pillanatra, hogy ellenőrizze a személy azonosságát.

„Megyek és feltérképezem egy kicsit a terepet. Kell valakinek valami?" Nézett körbe kérdően.

Miután senki sem mondott semmit az ajtóhoz fordult, amikor a wakazashija repült a feje mellett. Könnyedén elkapva hátra pillantott a lány felé.

„Most jutott eszembe, hogy még nem adtam vissza. Köszönöm, életmentő volt." Mondta Hinata szelíden mosolyogva.

A szőke, csak bólintott, ahogy kilépett az ajtón és elzárta a hiányzó pengét egy tekercsbe.

Több klónt létre hozva el árasztotta a területet, ahogy nyugodtan folytatta az útját miközben a klónok vadásztak és körbe néztek. Visszatérve a csata helyszínére lassan kiengedett egy kígyót a ruhái alól. Ez azonban nem akár milyen kígyó volt. Ez volt Naruto személyes partnere.

Minden Hebi szerződést aláírtnak lehetősége van kikelteni egy elárvult tojást, amelyből aztán a kikelő a partnere lesz. A ninja életmód miatt sokan nem használják ezt a lehetőséget, helyette inkább csak megidéznek egy kígyót a harcban. Naruto még akadémiai tanuló lévén rendelkezett elegendő idővel, hogy felnevelhessen egy kígyót. Amikor kikelt nem számított sokra, azonban a lány már bebizonyította, hogy nem akár milyen kígyó volt.

Naruto partnere Mikata volt.

Mikata pedig egy éjfekete király kobra. A testén elektromos kék gyűrűk sorakoztak. Naruto felé fordulva bámult rá izzó intelligens zöld szemével. Felágaskodva bemutatta piszkos fehér hasát, ahogy egyforma magasságban voltak a szemeik. Csuklyáját kifeszítve, száját kinyitva felfedte több tucat tűszerű fogát, melyekből nyálként csöpögött a méreg. Mikata vastag volt, mint egy felnőtt férfi karja. A hossza meghaladta a több mint 5 métert. Tekintélyt és félelmet parancsoló kígyó volt. Azonban volt még egy tulajdonsága, amit rajta kívül csak egy kígyó tudott csinálni, Manda. Mikata képes volt beszélni.

„Mi az? Olyan jól aludtam." Ásított a lány. A hangja selymes és csábító volt, aminek még talán Sasuke sem tudna ellenállni pirulás nélkül.

„Szükségem lenne a segítségedre, Mikata. Nem sokkal ezelőtt itt harcoltam és az enyémen kívül van még két szag, amelyet lehetőség szerint követni kellene." Mutatott arra a területre, ahogy Zabuza feküdt.

„Persze, apa!" Ugratta a lány. Tudta, hogy Naruto nem igazán szereti. Azonban Mikata számára még mindig egy szülő alak, aki az óta vigyázott rá és gondozta, mióta kikelt… hiába immár több mint kétszer akkora, mint a fiú.

Folyamatosan gyűjtve az illat molekulákat a villás nyelvével térképezte fel a területet és kereste a szag ösvényt.

„Ez különös… Érzem mindkét férfi szagát és a véred szagát, de egy bizonyos területen egyszerűen eltűnik a levegőben a nyom." Döntötte a fejét kíváncsian.

„Talán Shunshin no jutsu?" Tippelt Naruto.

„Kétlem." Rázta a fejét. „Az nem más, mint nagy sebességű mozgás. A szag ugyan úgy megmarad, csak nehezebben követhető. Itt viszont nincs semmi más, mint víz és jég."

„Jég?" Vonta fel a szemöldökét. „Talán valami jég jutsu? Ha igen, akkor hogyan tudta menekülésre használni?" Dörzsölte az állát.

„Nem tudom, apa. Te vagy a shinobi. Akár mit is jelentsen ez… lehet, hogy valamilyen rejtett jutsu, vagy Kekkei Genkai." Tippelt a lány.

„Lehet, minden esetre majd azért továbbra is nyújtogasd a nyelved és estére tervezek pár dolgot, ahol kellenél." Mondta, ahogy Mikata lassan körbe tekeredett a fiú körül egy rögtönzött ölelésként. „Még mindig ilyen ölelkezős vagy?" Simogatta a csuklya mögött a fejét, ahogy a lány egy hosszú és elégedett sziszegő sorozatot adott ki.

„Hideg van és te meleg vagy." Magyarázta, ahogy teljesen közre fogta a fiút.

„Mikor mész vissza az Idézések birodalmába, a Ryuchi barlangokhoz?"

„Mivel nem rég voltam ott, ezért pár napig nem gond, ha itt maradok. Utána folytatom az edzést." Sziszegte. „Oh, jut eszembe! Manda-sama bosszankodik, hogy nem kap tőled mostanában semmilyen emberi táplálékot."

„Miért várná, hogy küldjek neki egyáltalán bármit is, amikor még egyszer sem idéztem meg?"

„Attól még elvárja." Nézett Mikata valahogy unott tekintettel. „Neki az emberek az ínyenc falat."

„Nem igazán izgat." Vont vállat, ahogy elindult vissza az erdőbe. Mikata már a derekán kapaszkodott és a vállain foglalt helyet. „Inkább legyen egy hatalmas kígyó főnők, aki morog az én oldalamon, mint ellenem. Lévén, hogy te is hetente csak egyszer eszel, kitudja, hogy mennyi ideig emésztene engemet Manda."

„Nem túl sokáig." Tippelt. „Ettől a beszélgetéstől megéheztem."

„Lássuk csak." Morgott, ahogy körbe nézett. „Mit szólnál egy madárhoz?" Dobott egy kunait a legközelebbi fára.

A tyúk nagyságú madár zuhant le a fáról, ami Mikata még a levegőben elkapott és könnyed mozdulatokkal nyelt el egészben. „Köszönöm, apa."

Az út hátra lévő részét csendben tették meg. A klónok apránként eloszlatták magukat. A visszatérő emlékek alapján megismerte a várost és a benne élő polgárok élet színvonalát. Röviden szólva is tragikus volt. Tazuna nem túlzott, amikor azt mondta, hogy Gato gyakorlatilag kiszipolyozott mindent. Rosszabb volt a helyzet, mint a piros lámpás negyedben, ahol ő is lakott. Nem volt más, mint siralmas.

* * *

Visszafelé találkozott egy klónnal, aki már átadott egy tekercset, amiben egy levágott szarvas, néhány nyúl feldarabolva, kibelezve és egy tucat hal volt feldolgozásra készen. Egy személynek bőven elég, de nekik csak pár napig fog kitartani, de addig is legalább nincs gond az ellátással.

Mikata a háznál elkúszott az egyik bokorba. Naruto belépve a házba mindenkit megtalált ugyan ott, ahol hagyta őket. Felbontva a tekercset Tsunami és Tazuna megdöbbent a zsákmányon.

„Ez nem semmi kölyök, de mégis miért?" Kérdezte Tazuna.

„Mint mondta a gazdaság romokban. Az élelem kevés, drága és rossz minőségű. Így is nehéz lehet ellátni minden éhes szájat, plusz még mi is itt vagyunk. Gondoltam besegítek egy kicsit." Felelte közömbösen, ahogy csillogó tekintettel néztek vissza rá. Mindenkit meglepett a figyelmessége, amikor még csak erre nem is gondoltak.

A lány megígérte, hogy mennyei lakomát készít vacsorára. Mivel Sasuke az emeleten volt a sensei társaságában úgy döntött, hogy visszatér a partra friss levegőt szívni. Hinata úgy döntött, hogy csatlakozik hozzá.

Amint elérték a partot mindketten leültek két sziklára és némán figyelték a hullámokat. Néhány perc elteltével Naruto úgy döntött, hogy megtöri a csendet.

„Mióta tudod?"

Hinata kérdően felemelte a fejét. „Melyikre gondolsz? Arra, hogy a Yondaime az apád, vagy, hogy te vagy a Kyuubi no Kitsune hordozója?"

„**És csapó 1! A kis boszorkány felfedi a titkait! Felvétel!"** Kommentálta Kurama, ahogy négy farkával maga előtt egy képernyőt alakított ki.

Habár a szőke alaposan megdöbbent csak enyhe homlokráncolásra futotta.

„Most már mindkettő érdekelne."

„Nos, az apádra… már a túlélő vizsgánkon kezdtem gyanakodni. Azt mondtad, hogy Kakashi még csak a saját mestere fiát sem tudta megvédeni… A chakrája megegyezett ugyan azzal, aki téged is követett fiatal korodban. És tudtam, hogy ő pedig a Yondaime Hokage tanítványa volt. Onnan túl pedig eljutottam Uzumaki Kushina nevéhez. Egy kis kutakodás után rájöttem, hogy ő volt az, aki nagyon közeli kapcsolatban állt vele. A Kyuubi pedig még könnyebb volt. Amikor beléptem az akadémiára már mondták a vének, hogy maradjak távol tőled, mert egy szörnyeteg vagy. Sokáig nem értettem, de miután rájöttem, hogy ki is volt az apád már minden kezdett összeállni. Mindenki démonnak titulál és a szeretteik haláláért hibáztatnak. A szülinapod is Október 10.-én van, amikor a Yondaime állítólag „végzett" vele. Azonban ez nem igaz. A Yondaime nem tudta megölni a Kyuubit, ezért lezárta a saját fiába. A magad fajtát emberáldozatnak hívják, vagy Jinchuurikinek."

Kurama és Naruto álla egyre inkább csökkent a hallottaktól.

„Mond csak, nincs valami kapcsolat közted és Shikamaru között?" Hinata kuncogott a kérdésen, de csak a fejét rázta. „Tudtam, hogy folyton a közelemben vagy, de arra nem gondoltam, hogy azokat a perverz szemeket is használod."

„Perverz szemek?" Csodálkozott a Byakugan új nevén. „Mióta tudod, hogy követlek?" Pirult el.

Vont vállat könnyedén. „Mióta is… Elég régóta. Valahogy mindig is éreztem a levendula illatát a környezetemben és ez az illat tőled származott."

Hinata olyannyira elpirult, hogy Naruto elkezdett gondolkodni rajta, hogy vajon megint el fog ájulni.

Sziszegő hang kuncogott mögöttük. Megfordulva látták, hogy Mikata ágaskodott fölöttük. Hinata azonnal védekező állásba ugrott, azonban mielőtt még támadott volna Naruto felemelte a kezét, hogy várjon.

„Olyan édesek vagytok mindketten. Hogy is hívják ezt? Ah, igen! Tubicáim!" Nevetett Mikata.

Hinata azonnal visszanyerte a mélyvörös színét. Naruto csak a szemét forgatta. „Csak képzelődsz."

„Ugyan már apa! Annyi feromon van a levegőben, hogy szinte fojtogat. A háztól idáig vezetett."

„Apa?" Nézett Hinata a kígyóra, majd vissza a szőkére miközben morbid képek jutottak az eszébe.

„Mikata egy idézett kígyó, akit tojás kora óta én neveltem ezért hív apának. Pedig már kértem, hogy ne tegye, de végül is megmaradt." Magyarázta a lánynak. „Mikata ez itt Hinata a csapattársam. Hinata ez itt Mikata a személyes idézési partnerem."

„Nagyon örvendek." Bólintott a kígyónak.

„Részemről a szerencse, hogy végre megfelelhetek annak, akiről apa már annyit beszélt." Viszonozta a gesztust.

„Rólam… mégis miket?" Döbbent meg Hinata.

„Dicsérte az erőd és a szépsé…" Folytatta volna, de Naruto két újjal gyorsan összecsípte a száját.

„A felét se hidd el, csak be nem áll a szája." Adott a kígyónak egy szigorú tekintetet, aki próbálkozott kiszabadulni a szájzárból.

Hinata kissé csodálkozó tekintettel nézett a párosra. Érezte, hogy a gyomrában pillangók repkednek. Naruto tényleg büszke volt rá, ha dicsérte.

„Azonban óva intelek a további kirohanásoktól." Fordult vissza a lány felé. „Mind a szüleim kiléte és a Kyuubi is S-rangú titok, aminek a megszegése azonnal halálbüntetést von maga után. Továbbá, ha nem tudod fékezni az indulataidat, akkor azt az ellenség, felhasználhatja ellened, ami a halálodhoz vezethet." Figyelmeztette a levendula szemű lányt. „Mindkét végeredmény úgy gondolom, hogy nem kívánatos. Igazam van?"

„Igen, Naruto-kun." Bólintott. „Mérges vagy rám, Naruto-kun?" Tette hozzá halkan.

„Nem vagyok mérges. Örülök, hogy látsz, és nem csak nézel, de vigyázz a jövőben ezekre." Engedte el Mikata száját, aki már a lábát körbe fonva próbálta magát kiszabadítani a fogásból. A kobra mérgesen sziszeget.

„Legközelebb azért ne ilyen erősen, apa. Fáj és sérti a büszkeségemet. Mintha még mindig csak egy újszülött lennék, aki nem rég kelt ki a tojásból." Rázta meg magát morcosan.

„Ha még mindig úgy viselkedsz, akkor ne csodálkozz. A túl sok beszéd káros és nem kívánatos a mi életmódunkban." Oktatta a lányt, aki bólintott emlékezve a leckére. „Most, ha akarsz, akkor menj és irtsd ki a ház körül lévő rágcsálókat. Gondolom, élveznéd."

„Már meg volt, apa." Húzta ragadozó mosolyra a száját, bemutatva Hinata számára a fogait. „Esélyük sem volt." Nyalta körbe a száját.

_„Ennek a kígyónak több foga van, mint egy cápának!"_ Gondolta magában Hinata egy pillantást vetve Mikata fogaira.

* * *

Mikata úgy döntött, hogy visszatér a fiú meleg testéhez a ruhák alá. Túl hideg volt neki a kényelméhez képest.

„Naruto-kun, kérdezhetek valamit?"

„Már megtetted, de mondjad csak."

Hinata erős kísértést érzett, hogy elkezdjen játszani az ujjaival, de sikerült figyelmen kívül hagynia.

„Ha már tudtad, hogy évek óta figyellek, akkor bizonyára azt is tudod, hogy mik az érzéseim irántad. Miért nem adtál utalást, hogy mit érzel ezzel kapcsolatban?" Kérdezte Hinata, amit Naruto még nagyon hosszú ideig nem akart hallani.

Naruto agya sebesen pörgött a válaszon, de nem tudott végül értelmes választ kitalálni, így inkább csak kibökte. _„Fenébe Mikata…"_

„Igen, tudok róla. De azt hittem, hogyha nem veszek róla tudomást, akkor nem lesz belőle semmi. Bevallom, hogy felhasználtam az érzéseidet az edzésekhez, de ezt a saját érdekedben tettem. Azonban ez a kapcsolat még azelőtt véget érne mielőtt elkezdődnek…"

„De…"

„Hadd fejezzem be. A Hyuuga klán Konoha legbefolyásosabb klánja. Az örökösként te vagy Konoha hercegnője. Én egy senki vagyok, akit mindenki gyűlöl. Ha a kapcsolatról tudomást szereznek, akkor az életed talán rosszabb lenne, mint most az enyém. Egyikünk sem akarja, hogy ez legyen veled. Ezért az lenne a legjobb, ha elfelejtenénk és tovább lépnénk." Mondta, ahogy hátat fordítva elindult vissza a ház felé.

A hátának egy nehéz tömeg csapódott, ami reszketett és könnyezet. Átölelte és nem engedte elmozdulni. Megfordulva Hinata vörös szemmel nézett fel a szemébe.

„Kérlek, ne tedd ezt… kérlek ne… Naruto…" Ömlött a könnye végig az alabástrom fehér bőrön.

A fiú érezte, hogy fáj a szíve, de nem engedhette meg magának. „Hinata egyszerűen nem lehet. Egy Jinchuuriki életében a szerelem nem megengedhető."

„De miért nem? Neked sosem számított semmi! Mindig kiálltál minden és mindenki ellen! Miért most?!" Sírt a mellére.

„Mert itt nem csak rólam van szó, hanem rólad. Sokat szenvedtél már eddig és nem akarom, hogy még többet rakjak a válladra. Kegyetlenség lenne. Nem akarok neked ártani." Ölelte át a lányt.

Hinata sírt, mint amikor az édesanyja, Hyuuga Hitomi meghalt. Azóta nem volt semmi öröm az életében. Az apja lenézte, az unoka testvére gyűlölte, a húga nevetett rajta. Mióta Naruto mellette volt végre újra érezte azt, hogy van miért élnie. Boldog volt. De az élet kegyetlen. Csupán egy dolgot szeretett volna mindennél jobban, de nem kaphatta meg. Érezte, ahogy sodródik a feneketlen sötétségbe. A fény, mely a célt jelentette illúzió volt. Élete lángja, melyet csupán Naruto éltetett alig pislákolt. Nem látta értelmét élni, nem volt már semmi az életében. A klán házának rideg falai, a klán tagjainak becsmérlő tekintete és a kínzó magány érzése kúszott vissza sokszorosára növekedve a szívébe, mely az elmúlt időben elkerülte. A kietlenség és üresség legmélyebb bugyrai húzták magába, hogy ne maradjon belőle más, mint egy lélek nélküli báb, ami a külvilág felé nem más, mint az élet halott maszkja.

A világ remegni kezdett. A remegésből fölrengés lett, amit a teljes pusztulás követett. Minden eltűnt, ami a lelkét gyötörte. Nem maradt más, mint a semmi.

Váratlan és erőteljes rántást érzett. Feleszmélve látta, hogy Naruto egyik keze a derekánál tartja, míg a másik az álla alatt kényszerítette, hogy a szemébe nézzen. A szíve nagyot dobbant, amikor rájött, hogy Naruto ajkai az ő ajkain vannak.

Csókolóztak.

Ösztönösen válaszolt a gyengéd, de határozott kezdeményezésre. Nem értette mi történt. Mi féle visszataszító játékot űznek vele? Nem számított abban a pillanatban. A pislákoló gyertyalángból pusztító tűzvész lett, ahogy egyre mélyítették a csókot. Az elméjében versengtek a kérdések és a válaszok, ahogy a teste irányítását a szenvedély vette át. A szemeik egymást fürkészték tántoríthatatlanul, mint két mágnes. A Jigokugan lassan elhalványult, ahogy Naruto szemei talán évek óta először visszanyerték a természetes kinézetüket. Hinata még nem látott két ilyen ritka és egzotikus szemet. Fájdalom, düh, gyűlölet, bosszú, üresség, magány, gyilkosság uralták melyet eddig elrejtett a Kekkei Genkai kiismerhetetlensége. És még ott rejtőzött a kíváncsiság, szeretet, melegség, remény, valamint a vágy is. A szemek hordozója megjárta a pokol legmélyebb bugyrait és még rendelkezett valamivel, amit emberségnek lehet nevezni. Még hitt a változásban.

Az ajkaik lassan szétváltak. Naruto arca most versenyre kelt a karjában lévő lány arcával. Mindketten halkan lihegtek, ahogy próbálták feldolgozni, hogy mi is történt. Naruto a hátát egy fának támasztva lassan csúszott le, ahogy húzta le a társát magával. Az ölében ülve Hinata feje végül a fiú szívén foglalt fejet, ahogy hallgatta az ütemes ritmust. Eközben Naruto álla finoman a lány fején pihent.

„Még néhány pillanat és nem lettél volna több mint egy üres héj. Megéri eldobni magadtól mindent csupán miattam?" Kérdezte szinte suttogva.

„Te vagy a mindenem." Válaszolta azonos hangmagasságban. „Már évekkel ezelőtt végeztem volna magammal, ha nem lettél volna. Tán nem több egy szentimentális ábrándnál… Szánalmas egy álom? Lehet. Szánalmasabb, hogy hiszek benne? Valószínű. Tudom, hogy rossz úton jár az, aki álmokból épít várat. De nekem nincs semmi más. Parazita vagyok, aki másokból él, elfogadom. Magamtól képtelen vagyok bármire is. Törődés, szeretet, boldogság. Már majdnem egy évtizede nem volt részem bennük. Amikor anyámra került a koporsó fedél két ember halt meg. Vele együtt én is lassú halálra lettem ítélve a családom körében. Kétségbe esésemben öntudatlanul is téged választottalak, hogy meneküljek az ürességtől. Amikor végre láttam, hogy elismersz és törődsz velem… Újra éreztem, hogy élek. A szürke és sötét szobába végre beszökött a zárt ajtó kulcslyukán keresztül a fénysugár. A remény egy jobb élet lehetőségében olyan csábító volt. Mindvégig ismertem a következményeket és próbáltam figyelmen kívül hagyni. Nem érdekelnek a testi és lelki fájdalmak, amíg én is megérinthetem azt, ami más számára természetes. Nem számít, hogy mit tesznek velem, amíg veled lehetek." Folytak némán a könnyei.

Naruto hagyta, hogy a lány kibeszélje a fájdalmát, ami már évek óta palackozódott fel benne. A szőke csak csendben hallgatta és ringatta. Amikor befejezte már álomba sírta magát. Naruto csak pár perc múlva vette észre, hogy Hinata elhallgatott. Mennyasszony stílusban felemelve elindult vissza a ház felé.

* * *

„**Nos, kölyök, elismerem, hogy nagyobb szarban vagy, mint hittem."** Dörmögte Kurama.

„_Hinata most pont olyan, mint én voltam, amikor találkoztam veled."_ Nosztalgiázott magában neki dőlve a ketrec egyik rácsának. _„Az életed cél nélkül nem élet, csak pangás. Jelenleg éppen annyira függ tőlem, mint én tőled. Akár mennyire is szeretném megvédeni a falusiaktól… Nem tehetem meg, mert azzal csak a halálát biztosítanám. Nem lennék egy árnyalattal sem különb, mint az apám."_ Dörmögte sötéten.

„**Valóban így gondolod?"**

„_Neki is volt választása és nekem is. A nagyobb jó érdekében… meg egy nagy faszt."_ Fújt egyet. _„Nagyon utálom, de úgy néz ki, hogy neki kell állnom, tervezni, hogy mit is fogok csinálni."_

„**És mégis miért?"** Kérdezte Kurama. **„A lányért, vagy az apád iránti gyűlöleted miatt?"**

Csendben maradt és haladt tovább az úton a levendula szeművel a karjában, majd percekkel később megszólalt.

„_Mindkettő miatt. Egy ok is elég, de kettő már több mint elég."_

„**Ezek szerint társadnak választod a kis boszorkát?"** Kérdezte kuncogva Kurama. **„Alig várom, hogy eljussunk a párosodásig. A változatosság kedvéért jó, hogy most már végre férfi testben vagyok."**

„_Ero-Kitsune!"_ Füstölgött Naruto. Egy pillanat múlva azonban eszébe jutott valami. _„Várjunk csak! Állítólag te érzed azt, amit én is… akkor…"_ Majdnem felrobbant a nevetéstől. _„Ezek szerint nem egy, hanem két Hokage is megadta, ami neked jár!"_ Szakadt a röhögéstől. _„Oh, ember! Részvétem Kurama, nőtt a tiszteletem irántad! Két életen át átérezni mindazt, amit a nők szex közben… Ezt nem sokan mondhatják el magukról."_ Törülgette a könnyét a szeme sarkából.

„**Bosszantó kis vakarcs!"** Morgott veszélyesen a róka. **„Meglátjuk, hogyan emlékeznél vissza a történtekre, ha veled történtek volna…"**

„_Anális is volt? És seggből szájba?"_ Már fájt az oldala a röhögéstől.

„**Csak gyere ide még egyszer és akkor meglátod, hogy mit kapsz tőlem!"**

„_Ne aggódj, megyek."_ Jelentette ki hirtelen nyugodtan, amitől a démon meglepődött. Kezdte gyanítani, hogy a kölyök kissé bipoláris. _„Már terveztem egy ideje, de most lesz a tökéletes alkalom."_

„**Mégis miről beszélsz?"** Kérdezte értetlenül.

„_Ma este meglátod."_ Nyitotta ki lábbal a bejárati ajtót. Lerakva a terhét a kanapéra folytatta az útját tovább a kijelölt szobájába. Kinyitva a táskáját elővett egy tekercset, amelyen egy vérpecsét volt. Felbontva a saját vérével Kurama láthatta a tartalmát Naruto szemein keresztül.

„**Uh, huh!" **Döbbent meg Kurama.

* * *

Éjfél körül este egy némán és sebesen futó árnyat láthattak eltűnni Tazuna házából egyenesen az erdő irányába. Az alak gyorsan és határozottan közeledett ahhoz a ponthoz, ami még a délutáni Kage Bunshin memóriájából szállt vissza hozzá. Egy aprócska barlang, amelyet még a Kage Bunshin is csak véletlenül fedezett fel. A bejárat éppen elég széles volt neki, amely egy nagyobb központi terembe vezetett. Itt elővéve a tekercset sorban elkezdte kibontani a tartalmát. Több kiváló minőségű tinta és hasonló szintű ecset volt benne számos chakra elfojtó pecséttel egyetemben. Több klónt életre hívva elhelyezte a pecséteket és felfestette a még hiányzókat is. Mikata előbújva felfedezte a barlangot, majd a bejárathoz őrködni. Amikor minden készen állt Naruto leült egy meditatív pózban és lehunyta a szemét.

Felnyitva újra Kurama ketrece előtt találta magát, ahogy a róka démon ritmusosan mozgó farkakkal és kíváncsi tekintettel figyelte a szőke ügyködését.

„**Elnyomó és szigetelő pecsétek a házon és a barlang minden talp alatti területén egyaránt."** Jegyezte meg elgondolkozva. Ahogy Naruto felsétált a ketrec ajtó közepén és hozzá látott eltávolítani a pecsétet. **„Megmondanád, hogy mégis milyen okból?"**

„Sokat szenvedtünk mindketten az életünk során." Állt meg a keze félig letépve a pecsétet, ahogy ránézett. „Az enyém a tiedhez képest csak csepp a tengerben. Ez azonban nem akadályozhat meg abban, hogy megpróbáljam számodra jobbá tenni. Nem vallod be, de mindketten tudjuk, hogy megkedveltük egymást." Tépte le a pecsét maradékát. Leugorva a kapuról meglátta a több részből állótárcsát, amely maga a pecsét volt.

„**Miért ne árulnálak el?"** Kérdezte. **„Minden Kitsune híres arról, hogy illuzionisták."**

„Ha ezek után te ezt illúziónak tekinted, akkor tévedtem és készen vagyok vállalni a tetteim következményeit." Húzta bal kezével a felsőjét felfedve a pecsétet, míg a jobb keze ujja izzottak, ahogy közeledett a pecséthez.

A következő pillanatban egy sárga villanás és Naruto keze megállt egy hüvelyknyire a pecséttől. Ott állt Naruto előtt az apja, Namikaze Minato. Kurama ordított a dühtől, hogy a számára az egyik legjobban gyűlölt alak ismét felbukkant és még a szabadulása útjában is áll. Naruto gyilkos tekintettel tekintett vissza rá, ahogy a Jigokugan örülten izzott. Minato szánakozó tekintettel nézett a fiára.

„**Yondaime!"** Üvöltött Kurama.

„Naruto…" Kezdte Minato.

„Pusztulj!" Felelte ridegen. Az árnyékok hirtelen megnyúltak és formálódtak. Vérvörös hasított szemek, éles cápa fogak, csápok, indák kezek öltöttek alakot Naruto árnyékából, amely életre kellve támadtak az egykori Yondaime Hokage felé, aki sebesen hátra ugrott elkerülve a támadást.

„Fiam várj!"

„A születésem napján elvesztetted azt a jogot, hogy a fiadnak nevezzél!"

Az árnyak folytatták a kíméletlen és megállíthatatlan támadásokat. Minato egyre jobban sarokba szorult Kurama ketrece felé, aki éhes tekintettel várta, hogy a szőke minél közelebb érjen hozzá. Naruto befejezte, amit elkezdett. Csavarva egyet a pecséten Minata szíve megállt a hangra.

Csengés.

Csengés.

Csengés.

Csengés.

Csengés.

Csengés.

Csengés.

Nyikorgás.

A következő pillanatban Minato a csatorna vizében találta magát, ahogy Kurama mancsa nehezedik rá és borotva éles fogai néhány centire voltak az arcától.

„Azt hiszem, hogy Kurama talált magának egy rágó játékot." Mosolygott gonoszul.

„Naruto…" Pillantott a másik szőkére, de az már nem törődött vele.

Naruto éppen az őt körbe vevő árnyakat vette szemügyre, amiben saját magára tekintett vissza. A Jigokugan körül a szeme teljesen fekete volt, mint a legmélyebb éjszaka. Érezte, hogy új lehetőségek nyíltak meg előtte melyek kiaknázásra vártak.

„Árnyékok, amelyek egyszerre támadó és védekező szerepet töltenek be, amiknek a szemei össze vannak kapcsolódva a látóközpontommal. Nem, ezek nem is árnyékok… Határok." Értette meg ösztönösen a felfedezett képességeket. „Dimenziós határok. Most már értem. A Jigokugan fő képessége a határok manipulálása. Az eddigi elme olvasás a test és a lélek határainak befolyásolása és most a dimenziók… Talán valamilyen tér-idő Kekkei Genkai? Érdekes…"

Elmélkedését Kurama fájdalmas nyikkanása szakította félbe. Visszapillantva látta, hogy a róka körül láncok feszülnek, chakra láncok. Egy pillanat alatt átvágta az árnyékokkal a láncokat, így Kurama ismét szabad volt. Keresve a láncok forrását a döbbent tekintetű anyján akadt meg a szeme.

„Nevetséges." Jelentette ki unottan. „Mindent megtettem, hogy senki se akadályozzon kívülről, de erre itt vagytok ti ketten." Nézett gyűlölettel a vörös anyjára és a mellette álló kiszabadult szőke apjára. „Kami nagyon ki akar baszni velem." Sóhajtott elkeseredetten. „Ritka egy elkúrt családi találkozó."

„Fiam…" Kezdte Kushina.

„Pofa be!" Ordította le a fejét Naruto. „Egyikkőtöknek sincs semmi joga így szólítani! Főleg neked Yondaime! Hála nektek az életem maga a pokol!"

„Értsd meg, hogy nem volt más választásunk a falu…" Próbálkozott Minato.

„A falu tett engem kitaszítottá! A drága falusiak gyűlöltek, lenéztek, meg akartak ölni már olyan sokszor, hogy már csak meg sem tudom számolni!" Tajtékzott Naruto. „A képmutatásod miatt az életem maga a pokol!"

„Képmutatás?" Vonták fel a szemöldöküket.

A szőke aprót biccentett. „Igen. Az a nevetséges esti mese, hogy egy biju csak egy újszülött gyermek testébe lehet lezárni. Ennél nagyobb faszságot még nem is hallottam! Kurama korábbi házigazdái közül egyik sem volt gyerek! Uzumaki Mito példának egy teljes felnőtt nő, amikor a lepecsételés megtörtént. Kushina pedig egy fiatal tizenéves!" A vörös hajú szeme elkerekedett a felismeréstől, míg Minato a fogát szívta. „Tehát akkor miért is történt ez? Bele ásva egy kicsit rájöttem, hogy nem egy újszülöttre volt szükség, hanem egy Uzumakira! A néhai Riduko Sennin leszármazottai vagyunk!"

Ez alaposan meglepte a róka démont. Kurama tudta, hogy így van, de még is megpróbálta eltitkolni. _**„Vajon honnan tudja?"**_

„Az Uchiha klán örökölte a szemét. A Senju klán a testét, míg az Uzumaki klán a különleges chakráját! Ez volt az egyetlen erő, amely képes volt visszafogni Kuramát. Nem azért választottál ki, mert a fiad vagyok, hanem mert én volt Kushina fia! Döntöttél helyettem az életemről mielőtt igent, vagy nemet mondhattam volna. Úgy bántál velem, mint egy rabszolgával! Mintha egyenesen a Kami dobott volna az öledbe, mint egy ritka börtön. Talán azt hitted, hogy nem rossz szándék, de minden ott van a lábjegyzetben: Sosem volt választásom és emiatt örökre gyűlölni foglak, mint ahogy te köptél az életemre, mert elvileg /nincs más választás/. Gyors hír öreg! Mindig van választás! Akkor is, ha nem tetszik! És elérkeztünk a második részhez: A szar apa dráma. Szépen lepecsételted a chakra felét magadba, míg a másikat belém, mint a „jó" Hokage megőrizted a lepratelepnek a katonai előny, amit te a szeretet faludnak hiszel! Nem érdekel, ha szeretsz, vagy szerettél engem. Sosem fogja megváltoztatni a nézőpontomat, hogy feláldoztad a gyerekkoromat a nagyobb jó érdekében! Ennél visszataszítóbb szavak nem is léteznek! Utálom őket! Meg mondjam mi ez?! Egy gyáva kiút a lelkifurdalás és az erkölcsileg rossz döntésből! Nincs nagyobb jó más áldozatából, csak az önzetlen áldozatból! Nem én áldoztam fel magam, hanem te!" Ordította teli tüdőből.

Kushina hivatalosan is igyekezett lyukat égetni Minato fejébe a tekintetével, ahogy az anyai ösztönök ordítottak a frissen kiontott vérért.

„A Kyuubi befolyásol!" Próbálkozott egy nevetséges lövéssel Minato.

„**Kurama a nevem te gyengeelméjű féreg!"** Üvöltötte le rájuk féktelen gyilkos szándékkal.

„Ne merd bele keverni ebbe őt!" Ordította Naruto, ahogy az árnyak megragadták mindkettejüket. „Kurama az egyetlen, akinek köszönhetően még nem bolondultam meg hála nektek! Ideje viszonoznom! Azt hiszem, hogy Kurama éhes, ti pont megfelelőek lesztek!"

„Ne Naruto!"

„Fiam!"

„**Ittadakimasu!" **Mondta a róka démon, ahogy egészben elnyelte őket.

Miután Kurama jól lakott Naruto felé fordult és kinyújtotta felé az öklét. Naruto először értetlenül nézett rá, majd aztán elmosolyodott és összeütötte vele a sajátját. Hirtelen megérezte, hogy Kurama chakrája rohan át az egésztestén. Az érzés egyszerűen leírhatatlan volt számára. Most már hivatalosan is partnerek lettek.

„**Fogd ezt!"** Köpött ki a lába elé valamit.

Felvéve látta, hogy egy kard volt. A markolat csont fehér volt, aminek a végében egy hatalmas gyöngyszerű gömb foglalt helyet. Egyszerű kereszt vasa volt, aranyból. Kirántva a hüvelyéből megpillantotta az egyenes pengét, amely fényesen csillogott. Érezte, hogy a kardot átjárja a hatalom, amely könnyedén képes elpusztítani, ha nem lesz elég óvatos. Visszahelyezve a hüvelyébe látta, hogy a tokból kilóg egy öv. Az övet kiigazítva látta, hogy ez a kardot a hátán kell majd hordania. Visszafordulva Kurama felé mélyen meghajolt.

„Nagyon szépen köszönöm a kardot Kurama!"

„**Köszönetképpen talán változtasd meg a környéket, hogy ne egy büdös csatornában legyünk, hanem valami megfelelőbben."**

„Mégis hogyan?" Döntötte oldalra a fejét.

„**A fejedben vagyunk. Képes vagy rá!"** Dörmögte mérgesen.

Naruto értetlenül nézett vissza rá egy „miért nem mondtad előbb?" tekintettel. Becsukva a szemét elkezdett gondolni mindenfélére, ami megfelelő lenne egy rókának.

A csatorna összeomlott, ahogy egy erdő kezdett kialakulni, ami akkora volt, hogy még Kurama is normális méretű rókának érezhette magát. Nem sokkal messzebb ott volt egy hatalmas barlang az alján mohával, amin biztos sok időt fog tölteni.

„**Így már mindjárt jobb!"** Helyezte magát kényelembe a róka démon. **„Azonban figyelmeztetlek, hogy vigyázz az ajándékkal. A Sounga egy érző kard, amelynek az ereje előtt a Kiri hét kardforgató pengéi csupán fogpiszkálónak tűnnek. Ha nem kezeled megfelelően, akkor elpusztít téged és mindenkit a környezetedben."**

„Kösz a figyelmeztetést, vigyázni fogok." Biccentett Naruto, ahogy lehunyva a szemét visszatért a valós világba.

* * *

Nyolc biju és az őket tartalmazó emberek hirtelen konvergenciát éreztek az erőben, ahogy a hideg futott végig a hátukon. Tudták, hogy valami hatalmas dolog történt.

* * *

A sátán vígan nézte, ahogy a szolgái kínozzák az emberi lelkeket, amikor úgy érezte, hogy a hőmérséklet rohamosan csökken. Felnézve látta, hogy a birodalmában havazni kezdett.

Döbbenten felkiáltott. „Befagyott a pokol! Oh, Kami! Kurama társult valakivel!"

* * *

Felébredve kissé szédelgett, de hamar lerázta az érzést. Hirtelen a fejét elöntötték a számára ismeretlen emlékek és tudásanyag. Rendezve a gondolatait rájött, hogy ezek az anyja és az apja emlékei. Mosolygott, hogy Kurama úgy döntött megosztja vele a szüleiből elnyelt tudást. Oldalra pillantva látta, hogy a Sounga ott feküdt mellette. Felállva magához hívatta a fogadott lányát, hogy megtudja mi minden történt, míg nem volt tudatos.

„Apa!" Csúszott felé sebesen, hogy utána nem túl kedvesen ledöntse a lábáról.

„Mikata… megfojtasz!" Nyögött az intenzív szeretet kitöréstől.

„Sajnálom, csak annyira örülök, hogy épen és egészségesen jöttél vissza!" Dörgölődzött a mellkasához.

„Mennyi idő telt el?"

„Nagyjából két óra. Minden jól ment?" Kérdezte, amikor már leszállt róla.

„Volt két kisebb kellemetlenség, de nem sokat számítottak." Mondta váll rándítva a szüleit. „Segíts megtisztítani ezt a helyet a nyomoktól, aztán elmegyünk."

„Igen, apa." Bólintott Mikata, ahogy közösen eltakarították az összes pecsétet a falakról.

Visszatérve a házhoz látták, hogy még mindenki alszik. Sután leült a kanapéra, a kardot maga mellé lefektetve, míg Mikata az ölében összetekeredve aludt.

* * *

Reggel hallották, hogy Tsunami adott egy hatalmas üvöltést, ahogy felfedezte a párost. Mindenki lerohanva látta, hogy a nő egy széken áll remegve, míg egy nagyon bosszús és fáradt Naruto néz a társaságra egy hasonló tekintetű kígyóval az ölében.

„Valaki elmondaná, hogy mi folyik itt és miért van egy nagy kígyó a házban?" Kérdezte Tazuna.

„Nos, az este nem tudtam aludni, ezért kimentem edzeni. Amikor visszajöttem csak leültem a kanapéra és elaludtam." Nézett le az ölébe. „Ő pedig azért van itt, hogyha valamilyen tolvaj megpróbálna besurranni, akkor felébresszen, mivel egy kígyónak sokkal élesebbek az érzékei, mint egy embernek."

„És honnan van a kard?" Kérdezte Sasuke pillantva a pengére irigykedő tekintettel.

„Találtam még tegnap délután az erdőben, amikor elejtettem a szarvast." Hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül. „Megtetszett és megtartottam."

Tsunami még egy kissé sokkos volt, de lassan megnyugodott az ésszerű magyarázattól és attól, hogy a kígyó „fogságban tartott" ezért szerinte nem lehetett veszélyes.

Tazuna csak húzott egyet a folyton kézközelben lévő üvegéből.

Kakashi és Hinata sztoikus tekintettel néztek rá, míg Sasuke áhítottan szemezett a karddal. Magas szintű bosszúállóként érezte a kardban megbúvó energiát és a magáénak akarta a törekvése végrehajtásához.

* * *

Amikor a csoport eloszlott Naruto és Mikata felment a fiúk szobájába, hogy Naruto összeszedje magát. Mikata távozásával előhúzta a kardot és alaposan szemügyre vette.

A különös markolatot leszámítva nem volt semmi érdemleges róla. Azonban az érzékei nem hagyták nyugodni azzal kapcsolatban, hogy az ereje legendákba illő. A kard aurája sugározta magából a féktelen erőt és tombolást. Kurama nem véletlenül figyelmeztette. Kétségtelen, hogy a Sounga ereje könnyen kenderbe veri még a Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama kardját is. Megpillantva a pengefelületén a tükörképet hanyagul megszólalt.

„Mit akarsz?" Kérdezte a csapattársát.

„Add nekem!" Jelentette be köntörfalazás nélkül.

„Nem."

„Azt mondtam, hogy add nekem! Ez a kard engem illet! Csak egy Uchiha joga, hogy forgasson ilyen horderejű fegyvert!" Parancsolta hencegve.

„Sasuke… Menj a picsába." Fordult a fiú felé miközben visszalökte a kardot a hátára felcsatolt hüvelybe. „Ha elfelejtetted volna az Uchiha véreddel még mindig a lábam alatt lévő por szintjén vagy. Már mondtam, hogy a véred értéketlen az én és az ellenségeid szemében. Nem vagy képes használni a szemeidet, nem ismered még az alapokat sem. Egy üvöltő majom vagy, mint Sakura. A szememben értéktelen és bosszantó. Amíg nem tudsz, a nagy fiúk szintjén játszani addig lapulj, mint a szar a fűben különben még azelőtt megöllek, hogy kettőt pislognál." Jelentette ki közömbös és rideg tekintettel. „Akkor majd meglátjuk, hogy méltó leszel-e az utolsó Uchiha névre, vagy ez is Itachi hírnevét erősíti, mint már oly sok minden." Sétált el a döbbent Sasuke mellett.

A vak düh kezdett épülni benne, ahogy megragadva egy kunait dobta egyenesen a neki háttal álló szőke fejét célozva. Naruto vissza sem pillantva elkapta a fegyvert a levegőben és visszaküldte a feladónak. Sasuke arcán vékony vágás keletkezett, amin lassan folyt le a vér. Döbbenten vette tudomásul, hogy még csak alig tudta követni a mozdulatot. Az egész nem volt több mint egy elmosódott mozgás.

„Ebből látszik, hogy milyen gerinctelen, értéktelen és szánalmas vagy, mint Itachi is mondta." Lépett ki az ajtón, majd becsukta.

Sasuke térdre rogyott a megalázó vereségtől. Naruto ismételten megmutatta, hogy mennyivel előtte van és mennyire semmibe vette. Nem látta, hogy a mögötte lévő árnyékban több vörös szem is nézte őt, majd egyszerűen eltűntek.

* * *

Naruto és Hinata kapta az első napot az őrszolgálatból. Kakashi a házban lábadozott miután megmutatta Sasuke számára a famászás alapjait. Mindkét shinobi osztatlan unalommal figyelte Tazuna vezénylése alatt a munkások érdekfeszítőnek aligha mondható munkáját.

A híd szélén ülve Hinata egy tekercset olvasott, míg Naruto a kedvenc női kígyóját pátyolgatta. Sokan néztek rájuk ferdeszemmel, de nem törődtek velük. Amikor Hinata végül befejezte a tekercset Naruto egy láthatatlan mozdulattal elküldte a partnerét és a figyelmét a lányra összpontosította.

„A levélnek mindig két oldala van." Kezdte Hinata a titkos ANBU kódot jelezve, hogy ez egy rejtett beszélgetés lesz.

„A levélnek nincs esélye a túlélésre, ha cerkospóra fertőzi a fát." Felelte Naruto.

„A levelek az elsők, melyek a fa lassú hanyatlásához vezetnek, de a termés az utolsó cél, melynek még van ideje érnie és elhullania." Bólintott Hinata.

„A lehetőség adott, de kétséges. Lesz elég ideje és ereje? Vajon meg tud menekülni a madarak éles csőre elől és táptalajra lel?" Vonta fel a szemöldökét érdeklődően.

„Jobb vajon várnia a megrendezett pusztulásra, vagy adni magának egy esélyt?"

„Az esély meg van, de a rostok kötelékei csatlakoznak és a döntés a magokon múlik. Képesek lesznek a magok elválasztani magukat a rostoktól és vállalni a kihívást a növekedéssel és a számtalan ismeretlennel?"

„Az ösztönök erősek. Együtt képesek lesznek rá, mert segítik egymást, ami több mint a magányos babszem, melynek a szikkadt mezőben kell életet hoznia." Emelte meg észrevétlenül a hangját a közemberek számára.

„Az új lehetőség előszele komoly változásokat hoz melyek a levendulából is rózsát sarjaszthatnak. A változás iránya homályos és kiismerhetetlen, melyek nélkülözik az örömöt a végkifejtig. Ha lesz hová eljutni és akkor is bizonytalan, de ami nem öl meg az megerősít." Jósolta a szőke.

„Nem az élvezet, hanem győzelem vágya mozgatja a táncot."

„Ah, nincs nagyobb élvezet, mint becsapni, aki becsapott." Bólintott Naruto.

„Igen, mi mindannyian próbáljuk az életünket kézben tartani. És próbáljuk elrejteni szörnyű titkainkat, vagy csillapítani az elengedés miatti fájdalmat, vagy a gyermekeink hibáit rendbe tenni. De néha az egyetlen út, ami elvezet, ahhoz, hogy rendbe tegyük az életünket… Az, ha elengedjük a múltat. Nem számít, hogy mibe is kerül ez nekünk." Csúsztatta Hinata rejtve a kezét a szőke kezére.

„A test boldogsága hullámzó és mámorító, bár mulandó élvezete miatt nem tudjuk igazán élvezni. Az igazi élvezet a lélek boldogsága, s nem a testé." Szorította meg gyengéden a kezet.

Mindenki más értetlenül bámult, aki fél füllel hallgatta a beszélgetést. Tazuna maga többet értett, mint az ittas képéről kilehetne találni. Nem most jött le a falvédőről. Érezte a különös feszültséget, amely körbejárta a csapatot és a faluban lévő tekinteteket sem tudta eltéveszteni. Amit leszűrt érdekesnek hangzott, de tudta, hogy nem fogja látni a műsort, viszont a hírét hallja majd. Már, ha megéli… Sóhajtva visszatért a hídhoz, hogy minél előbb túl legyen rajta és elkerülje a feje fölött lebegő bárdot. _**[Szerző megjegyzés: Aki legjobban lefordítja nekem, hogy miről fecsegtek azt meg ajándékozom egy tisztelet ponttal! Győzzön a legjobb!]**_

* * *

Naruto az nap este elővette a jegyzet füzetét és magában elmélkedett. Akarva, akaratlanul is csak egy szó jutott eszébe.

Démonok.

Minden ember lehet démon. Bármelyikünk megzakkanhat, kitörhet belőle a végtelenségig gonosz, pokoli lény. Az emberi történelem bizonyítja, önös érdekeiért, tébolyultságában a legszörnyűbb tettekre, pusztításra képes tud lenni az ember, ha gátjai átszakadnak, hatalmi vágya fölé kerül az erkölcsös lényének. Mégis Kurama egy démon. Egy démon, akit Naruto már évek óta ismer, tisztel és megért. Az emberek a legkapzsibb és önteltebb lények, melyet a hátán hordott a föld. A hat utak mestere próbálta megzabolázni őket tanításával, de a tanítását az emberek egymás ellen fordították. Munkásságát a békéről és a megértésről a viszályok és háborúk uszítására használták.

Van a démonoknak egy másik szinonimája is, szörnyetegek. Használják ezt a Bijukra, és más emberekre is.

A Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Konoha többszörös hőse. Az ember, aki néhány perc alatt levágta Iwa több száz shinobiját, megfordítva ezzel a háború menetét és megalapozta a falu hírnevét az Öt Nagy Nemzet előtt az előző háborúban. Tizenkét évvel ezelőtt a saját és felesége élete árán lezárta a felszabadult Kyuubit a saját fiába, hogy megmentse a faluját.

Hős?

Talán.

Gyilkos?

Igen.

Bolond?

Tagadhatatlan.

Az ördögi kör, az egyensúly elve, az ok-okozat tényezője mindig jelen van a világban.

Konoha kevélysége fullasztó az idegen nemzetek számára a teremben.

Iwa több száz asszonya, testvére és gyermeke esküdött vérbosszút Minato és minden egyes leszármazottja ellen a szeretteikért kioltott életekért.

A drágán dicsőített hősük utolsó kívánságát Konoha a halálával együtt eltemeteti, akár a testét.

A fiú, mely hírből ismeri a szeretet és együtt érzést egy olyan élet részesévé válik, melytől az emberek még a képzeletétől is rosszul lesznek. A falu élete egy gyermek szenvedéséért, kinek nem volt választása. A gyermek, mely az ítéletből erőt merített. Erőt a kitöréshez. Már volt több elvtársa is, melyek harcoltak az oldalán, de ez még kevés. Nem volt bolond és egoista. Pontosan tudta, hogy a kitörésnek, aprólékosnak, pontosnak és hatékonynak kell lennie.

Hinata befolyása és Kurama ereje sokat nyomott, de ez önmagában még nem egy terv. A kulcs mindenhez az információ volt. Ha mindent tudsz, legyőzhetetlenné válhatsz. A szüleitől nyert emlékek sok hasznos tudást tartalmaznak mind a faluról és annak működéséről, ami komoly támpont és sok dologra rá világítanak, de már tizenkét éve elavultnak számítanak.

A Fuinjutsu ismeretek, melyeket az anyjától nyert nemzeti kincsnek számít, amelyért sokan ölni tudnának. Az Uzumaki klán öröksége, amit elveszetnek, hittek már csupán egyetlen gyermek birtokában van. A végtelen kirakós, melyet százak akartak meghódítani és segítségükkel az irányításuk alá vonni a világot. A központi pecsét mátrix melyet körbe építve végtelen változót kapunk, melynek csupán a találékonyságunk vethet határt.

Fő szálon listázta az ellenségeit, akikkel komoly gondjai lehetnek. Jiraya a Sanin. Tenzo a Mokuton felhasználó. Shimura Danzo a Root Anbu szervezet vezetője, 10 sharingan és Senju Hashirama DNS-ének felhasználója.

Mindegyik komoly tényező, melyek a céljai előtt állnak és kétségtelen, hogy mindent meg kell tennie, hogy ellensúlyozza őket. Jiraya a varangy bölcs, akinek az ereje és tapasztalata legendás. Orochimaru kísérletének utolsó túlélője az Anbu Tenzo, akiről azt állítják, hogy Mokuton képességei vetekszenek a néhai Shodaime Hokage képességeivel. És végül Danzo a genetikai módosításaival és a magán hadseregével a háta mögött. Biztos volt benne, hogy az öreg szárcsa minden törekvése abban állt, hogy a befolyását kiterjeszthesse rá, így tudta irányítani a Kyuubi erejét és ez által komoly katonai hatalomnak parancsolhat. Mindhárom személy mély undorral töltötte el, mely riválisa Kurama gyűlöletének.

* * *

Amíg a páros védte az ügyfelet, addig Kakashi elkezdte a chakra kontroll alapjait tanítani a kacsasegg hajú fiúnak a famászással. Felváltva gyakoroltak és figyelték a híd építését, míg Kakashi lassan felépült. Naruto és Hinata mélyen az erdőben gyakoroltak rejtve a csapat többi tagjától. Naruto esténként még kiküldött több klónt is, hogy tovább javítsa az újonnan meglelt képességét és a kardjával való ismerkedést. Minden egyes ilyen gyakorlat után gyarapodott a méretre vágott tüzelő anyag mennyisége.

Hinata a határait feszítve tolta magát előre a képzésben, hogy nem egyszer a partnere hátán jutott csak vissza a házba. Sikeresen eltitkolta, hogy az első két-három alkalom után már direkt csinálta. Élvezte a fiú testének melegét és az illatát, ahogy átölelve a nyakát vitte a hátán. Több új tekercs került elő, melyek tovább segítették a fejlődését és kénytelen volt beletörődni, hogy nem akarta megtudni Naruto hogyan is jutott hozzájuk. A tudás messze meghaladta a gennin szintet és biztos volt benne, hogy még így sem a publikus résznél található. Hagyta magát a boldog tudattalanságban, hogy remélhetően ne okozzon gondot senkinek.

Sasuke képzése nem haladt jól. Négy napba került, hogy eljusson a fa tetejére, de még ott sem volt biztos a dolgában. Nem tudta, hogy Naruto direkt kavarta fel az érzelmi világát és még csak olaj volt a tűzre, hogy senki sem segített neki. Kakashi olvasott és lábadozott, nem adott neki tanácsot. A szőke és az éj kék hajú meg vagy edzettek az erdőben könnyedén lerázva őt. Vagy éppen a hídnál voltak és beszélgettek.

Kétségtelen, hogy Kakashi degenerált tanár volt. Miután elmagyarázta a szükséges mennyiséget, fuss neki és vakard a fakérget, manővert nem tett további lépéseket. Pedig az egyszerűbb megoldások között lett volna az, hogy ha lecsendesíti az elméjét és egy lábát a fához tapasztva próbálgatta volna a hozzávetőlegesen szükséges chakrát meghatározni és nem a vaktában lövöldözést folytatni. Bizonyossá vált, hogy Kakashi harcból első osztályú lehetett, de tanítás terén a halott utolsó.

* * *

Naruto és Hinata éppen végzett az edzéssel és halkan szuszogva pihentek. Az egykori erdő, mely most már tisztásra emlékeztet a tanúja a haladásuknak.

„Azt hiszem, hogy mára már elég lesz." Mondta Naruto, ahogy végig nézett a gyökerestül kitépett fákon.

„Azt gondolod?" Jegyezte meg Hinata, ahogy nézett még az utolsó épen maradt fa irányába. „Mintha egy még állna." Mondta, de a hirtelen feltámadt a széltől egy vágás mentén eldőlt. „Nem szóltam." Jelent meg a tarkóján egy anime verejték. Naruto csak jó ízűen nevetett és adott egy gyors puszit a lány arcára.

„Gyere, menjünk vissza a házba."

A hátát odafordítva a lánynak a piruló Hyuuga némán felmászott rá. Kiegyenesedve elindult miközben egy dalt dúdolt magában.

Hinata ajkára apró mosoly húzódott, ahogy előre hajolva viszonozta a gesztust. Naruto döbbenten megállt, ahogy oldalról a lányra sandított.

„Valaki nagyon izgága lett." Szigorította a fogást a lány combján, mire az utas halkan felnyögött. „Ha még maradt erőd, akkor talán sétálhatsz is." Nyomatékosította a szavait, ahogy a hüvelykujjával dörzsölte a ruhán keresztül a bőrt újabb nyögést kiváltva a lányból.

„Gonosz vagy Naruto-kun!" Duzzogta a lány, ahogy átölelt a nyakát.

„Tudom és nagyon jó érzés." Villantott neki egy féloldalas mosolyt.

Hinata vörösödött a mosoly láttán. Naruto mosolya békével töltötte meg a szívét, ahogy nézte. Hihetetlen volt, hogy valaki, aki a szőke bőrében élt volna, tudna mosolyogni. Naruto mellett biztonságban érezte magát és boldognak. Szinte álomszerű volt és azt akarta, hogy sose kelljen felkelnie. Mélyeket szippantva érezte, hogy a szőke illata teljesen elbódította a fejét. Részegségében alig tudatosult benne, hogy a szemhéjai lassan bezáródnak, aztán már csak a pihentető sötétség vette át a helyét.

„**Hé, kölyök! Mennyibe kerülne számomra egy kis irányítás?"** Ugatta bentről a bérlő.

„_Attól függ, hogy mit akarsz."_

„**Azt, hogy végre én is élvezzem a környezetemet… Az igazi környezetemet."**

Naruto elgondolkozott a lehetőségeken, ahogy vállat vonva utat engedett.

A szemei vérvörös rések lettek, a körmei szabályos karmokká nőtték ki magukat, a bajusz anyajegyek az arcán három félelmetes és sötét folttá álltak össze. Kurama megállva mélyet szippantott, közben hallgatva a környezetét.

„**Kösz, már egy évszázada annak, hogy végre éreztem valamit, ami ennyire emlékezetett volna a szabadságomra."** Sóhajtott Kurama.

„_Talán tudok ajánlani valamit, ami helyettesíteni tudja az osztozkodást."_ Vakarta a fejét a lelki világában a róka előtt állva Naruto. _„Át tudod venni egy Kage Bunshin fölött az irányítást?"_

„**Azt hiszem, hogy igen."** Emelte a kezét villám gyorsan egy kereszt alakú tömítésre. **„Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"**

A mozdulat olyan gyors volt, hogy az utas még csak meg sem érezte, hogy hirtelen elengedték. Naruto funkciói visszarendeződtek és át adták a helyüket Kurama Bunshinnak.

„Jó szórakozást!" Súgta oda halkan a másiknak, aki némán bólintva felvette egy közönséges róka alakját, majd elrohant a sűrű erdőbe.

* * *

Ugrálva ágról-ágra nem sokára megközelítették a házat, ahonnan már érezni lehetett a vacsora íncsiklandozó illatát. Az ajtó előtt finoman felrázta az utasát, majd együtt léptek be a házba.

Kakashi és Sasuke az asztalnál ült Tazuna és Inari társaságában, míg Tsunami a tűzhely körül ellenőrizte a vacsorát. Nem sokára mindenki evett csendben, amíg Inari az asztalra nem csapta az öklét és kiabált.

„Miért próbáljátok meg tolni magatokat olyan keményen? Mindegy, hogy mennyire keményen edzetek Gatou erősebb és meg fog ölni titeket! A gyengét mindig eltapossa az erős."

Az asztalnál mindenki a kölyökre nézett döbbenten.

„Miért hiszed, hogy Gatou erős lenne?" Kérdezte néhány másodperc után Naruto. „A pénze miatt vannak csak zsoldosai. A pénze nélkül ő is nem más, mint egy tehetetlen ember."

„Tévedsz! Gatou verhetetlen! Fogalmatok sincs, hogy milyen érzés szenvedni! A falak mögötti életet nem ismeritek! A biztonságon kívül más nincs is számotokra!" Kiáltotta, ahogy könnyek futottak le az arcán. A négy shinobi körül csökkent a levegő hőmérséklete, ahogy több féleképpen képzelték el a seggdugasz lassú és különösen fájdalmas halálát.

„Oh, tehát úgy gondolod, hogy nem tudsz már többet szenvedni? Elégedett vagy a fájdalom mennyiségével, amit már eddig tapasztaltál?" Kérdezte Naruto. Inari dacosan bólintott. „Ebben az esetben hogyan éreznél, ha egyszerűen elvágnám Tsunami-san torkát, és hagynám előtted kivérezni? Elégedett lennél?" Nézett a gyerekre a szemüveg kerete fölött.

Mindenki döbbenten nézett rá a hallottaktól. Inari maga jobban félt, ahogy belenézett a vérvörös hasított szemekbe.

„Elfogadnád bűntudat nélkül, hogy megtettem és élnéd tovább az életed, mintha mi sem történt volna? Ha nem akkor egyszerűen hazudsz magadnak. Vannak emberek, akik sokkal jobban szenvednek, mint te, hogy még csak el sem tudod képzelni. Van családod, aki szeret. Van élelmiszer, még ha rossz minőségű, vagy drága. Nekünk ezek közül egyik biztosan nincs és van olyan, akinek ennél több sincs. Tehát, ha továbbra is gázolni akarsz az önsajnálatban, akkor rajta, de így ne is számíts semmi változásra. Bár meg kell jegyeznem, hogy az én feladatom Tazuna-san védelme. Az, hogy mit tegyek, vagy ne tegyek küldetés közben nincs. Csak az erkölcsi kódexem szeszélye befolyásolja. Ami pedig elég… laza." Állt fel az asztaltól, ahogy megindult az ajtó felé. „Tehát, ha nem akarod kipróbálni, hogy milyen laza akkor azt javaslom, hogy ne tedd próbára a türelmemet, mert még maradandó károsodást szenvedhetsz." Csukta be az ajtót.

Amikor az ajtó becsukódott mindenki kieresztette a levegőt.

„Hogy lehet ez a kölyök ninja?! Ez őrült!" Kiáltott fel Tazuna.

„Csendet!" Vágta rá Hinata elhallgattatva az öreget, majd a tekintete a fekete hajú fiúra sodródott, aki nagyot nyelt. „Igaza van. Semmit sem tudsz az igazi szenvedésről. Én a _nagy_ és _nemes_ Hyuuga klán főházának tagja és örököse vagyok egy személyben, de mindenki lenézz és figyelmen kívül hagy, mert gyengének tartanak, és nem hozom az általuk elvárt sznob stílust."

„Az apám öngyilkos lett és minden hozzám közel álló személy mára halott." Folytatta Kakashi.

„A saját bátyám vágta le a klánomat, aminek aztán minden egyes pillanatát át kellett élnem újra és újra egy genjutsunak köszönhetően, ami után napokig kómában voltam és évekig rémálmok gyötörtek." Tette hozzá a saját részét Sasuke.

„Naruto pedig…" Sóhajtott Hinata. „Naruto születése óta árva, akit mindenki csak gyűlölt és megvert. Sosem ismerte a családját, vagy akár csak a szeretet érzését. Háromszoros áron kaphatott olyan ételt, amihez képest a szigeten lévő egy lakomának tűnnek. És mindez olyan dologért, amiről nem tehet, vagy nem volt beleszólása."

Tsunami könnyekben tört ki. „Ez igaz?"

Kakashi bólintott. „Minden egyes szó igaz. Bár ez csupán egy gyenge összefoglaló, mert, ha elmondanám, hogy pontosan mi is történt, akkor itt senki sem tudna aludni, vagy rosszabb."

* * *

Másnap reggel Naruto egy fának dőlve látta meg a napfényt. Csukott szemmel hallgatta az erdő hangját, amíg a békéjét egy démoni hang meg nem zavarta.

**„Szánalmas vagy kölyök. Itt fetrengsz az erdőben ahelyett, hogy lemészárolnál minden embert a környéken."** Hangzott a fejében a becsmérlő hang.

_„Király, a fogpiszkáló felébredt."_ Nyögte csalódottan az ölében keresztben pihenő kardra pillantva. Mióta kézbe vette az óta folyton a fülébe suttog.

**„Én a Sounga vagyok te szánalmas halandó! Az én létem értelme a pusztítás! A pokol hatalmát birtoklom!"**Hencegett a penge, amit Naruto magas ívből letojt. **„Remegned kellene a hatalmamtól!"**

_„Csak be ne szarjak ijedtemben, még büdös lesz."_ Forgatta a szemét. „Ha olyan erős vagy akkor még miért nem teszel valamit velem? Vagy talán valami gond van?"

**„Azok az átkozott szemek, amiket Kurama adott megakadályozzák, hogy átvegyem feletted az irányítást. Ha nem lennének, már rég engedelmes kis bábként rombolnád a földig ezt a helyet!"**

_„De képtelen vagy rá, ezért megtennéd, hogy befogod?"_ Nyögte csalódottan. _„Majd lesz alkalmad arra, hogy pusztíts, de most még nincs itt az ideje."_

**„Arra kíváncsi leszek."**

_„Miért nem lehet nyugodt életem?"_ Tette fel magában a költői kérdést. _„Előbb egy biju, most meg egy démoni kard."_

Felnyitva a szemét szembe találta magát egy nagyjából azonos korú androgün fiúval. Hosszú fekete haja, sápadt bőre és nagy, sötét barna szeme foglalta keretbe az arcát. Rózsaszín, ujjatlan kimonót, a derekán egy egyszerű fehér obi és a lábán egy pár szandál.

„Nem kellene itt kint aludnod az erdőben." Mondta kedvesen. „Még megbetegszel."

„Értékelem az aggodalmad, de felesleges." Állt fel a szőke és nyújtózkodva kiropogtatta elgémberedett tagjait. „A nevem Naruto."

„Haku. Örvendek a találkozásnak." A fiú biccentett elismerésül és felvette a napszemüvegét.

„Megkérdezhetem, hogy mégis mit csinálsz itt az erdőben?"

„A barátom beteg, gyógynövényeket keresek a számára." Mutatta felé az eddig összegyűjtött kis halmot.

„Szép tőled." Nézett félre, ahogy Mikata kúszott felé sebesen. „Jól belakmároztál?"

„A környék csak úgy hemzseg a rágcsálóktól." Állt meg a páros előtt, majd a nyelvét nyújtogatta Haku felé. „Új barát?"

„Csak most találkoztunk."

Mikata hosszasan sziszegett, amit Haku egy sóhajnak, vagy egy hümmögésnek könyvelt el. „Ha te mondod." A kobra egyhangúan becsusszant a fiú ruhája alá.

„Igazán érdekes kígyó." Jegyezte meg Haku.

„Idézett állat. Intelligensebb, erősebb, hatékonyabb, mint a hétköznapi társai." Felelte.

„Ezek szerint te shinobi vagy?" Kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel.

„Akár csak te." Mondta csevegő hangon, amire Haku megfeszült, de elrejtette.

„Miből gondolod ezt? Nekem nincs homlokvédőm." Tagadta a vádat.

Naruto egy ujjal feltolta a szemüvegkeretet. Haku szitkozódott magában, hogy bedőlt egy ilyen átlátszó cselnek, amikor Zabuza mondta, hogy doujutsu felhasználó.

„Nem kell homlok védőnek lennie, hogy ninja legyél. Látom a fejlett chakra hálózatot, Mikata már ismerte a szagodat és jelezte az imént nekem, hogy te voltál az. Az alapján, amit tudok te vagy a vadász ninja, aki kirángatja Zabuzát a szarból. Valamilyen jég jutsu használsz, ami lehet rejtett jutsu, vagy Kekkei Genkai." Haku felszisszenésére Naruto tudta, hogy telibe talált. „Szóval ez az… Kirigakure egyetlen ismert vérvonala a Yuki klán által rendelkező Hyoton. Te egyike vagy a vérvonal tisztogatás túlélőjének, igazam van?"

„Igen, az vagyok." Ismerte be. „Most mit fogsz tenni? Megölsz?" Készítette elő láthatatlanul az elrejtett fegyvereket.

„Nem."

„…"

„…"

„…"

„…"

„Nem? Mégis miért nem?" Értetlenkedett Haku.

„Talán azt akarod, hogy megöljelek?" Ívelte a szemöldökét.

„Nem! De azt hittem…"

„Hogy mit hittél az a magánügyed." Vágott a szavába Naruto. „Azzal, hogy Zabuza él és te felgyógyítod, én újra harcolhatok vele. Általad kapott egy második lehetőséget, amit nem kéne elhalasztania."

„Ezért küzdesz? Csupán a harc örömért?" Kérdezte csalódottan.

„Nem. Nem csupán a harc örömért, azonban, ahol tudok, ott próbálok örömet lelni az életben." Válaszolt nyugodtan. „Viszont ez eléggé álszentnek hangzik, főleg, hogy végig figyeltél minket a harc alatt és láthattad, hogy Zabuza is élvezte minden pillanatát. Ezért örülnék, ha nem adnád elő nekem a szent szöveget, mert nem érdekel."

Haku csendben nézte a szőkét. „Akkor miért küzdesz?"

„Sok dologért, de ezek közül egyik sem tartozik másra."

„Én a mesteremért küzdök." Válaszolt a fel nem tett kérdésre. „Az életem céltalan volt. Zabuza-sama eszközeként élem az életemet. Sokkal erősebb vagy, ha másokért küzdesz és nem az önös érdekek vezérelnek. A csapattársad, a Hyuuga lány azt mondta, hogy olyan emberért harcol, akit nagyra becsül. Érted harcolt, láttam a szemében. Akárcsak én a mesteremért, aki megmentett a magánytól és célt adott nekem."

Naruto csendben emésztette a hallottakat. Sok dologban hasonlítottak és ugyan ennyiben különböztek.

„Lehet, hogy neked elég az, ha eszközként kezelnek, de én ennél többre vágyom. Lehet, hogy célt adott neked, de ez azt is jelentheti, hogy éppen annyira semmibe vesz téged, mint, amennyire értéktelen volt az életed még mielőtt találkoztál vele. Mások diktálják neked az életedet, én a magam életét akarom irányítani. Az életem az enyém és csak az enyém. Én vagyok én. Nem hagyom, hogy bábnak nézzenek és irányítsanak. Ha neked az kell, hogy más irányítson, akkor csak függeni fogsz tőle és miután meghal akkor ugyan ott vagy, mint ahonnan elindultál. Tanul meg a saját lábadon állni. Mert hiába vagy erős, attól még nem vagy ember, csak egy fegyver, ami a forgató nélkül nem más, mint egy darab fém."

„Lehet, hogy csupán báb vagyok, de attól még vagyok." Rázta meg a fejét Haku, ahogy hátat fordítót. „És biztos, hogy nem maradok bábos nélkül, mert előbb halok meg, mint a bábos. Ez a shinobi élete."

„Ha te mondod." Nyúlt az övtáskájába és elhajított belőle egy csomagot Haku felé. „Kapd el!"

Haku bal kézzel elkapta, majd megnézve látta rajta a vörös keresztet.

„Miért adod ezt nekem?" Fordult hozzá értetlenkedve.

„Jobb, mint a vadon termő gyógynövények. A szándékaimat pedig már ismered." Fordított ő is hátat, ahogy elindult. „Az egyik célom az, hogy elnyerjem az általam nagyra becsült személy tiszteletét. Attól, hogy még nem az általad megszentelt irányelv szerint élek még nem biztos, hogy önös érdek. Üdvözöld a nevemben Zabuzát és üzenem, hogy a következő alkalommal többet várok tőle." Tűnt el a fák között.

Haku hosszasan nézett az irányba, majd vissza a csomagra és halványan elmosolyodott. „ Érdekes személy."

* * *

Hinata némán állt háttal egy fának, ahogy Naruto elhaladt a fa mellett, majd megállt.

„Valahogy nem lepődtem meg." Nézett a lányra.

„Ennyire megszoktad?"

„Kiszámíthatóvá vált. Akkor kezdek el aggódni, ha már nem leszel közelebb hozzám pár méternél." Fordult teljesen felé. „Ennyire aggódtál értem?" Kérdezte, ahogy megsimogatta az arcát.

Hinata szinte dorombolt, ahogy belebújt a tenyérbe. A tenyér lekúszott az álla alá, ahogy felemelve a fejét a fiúra nézett. Naruto némán csókot hintett az ajkára, amit Hinata gyengéden viszonzott.

„Olyan finom vagy." suttogta a lány.

„Te meg aranyos, amikor elpirulsz, hófehér alabástrom hercegnő." Bókolt, mire a lány céklavörösbe ment át.

„Messze nem vagyok olyan szép, mint a többi kunoichi az osztályban." Nézett félre.

„Igen, nem vagy szép, hanem gyönyörű." Folytatta a bókot, ahogy vörösödés lehetetlen mértékbe ment át. „Mások ölnének azért, ha csak fele annyira szépek lennének, mint te."

„Naruto-kun…" Próbálkozott csendesen.

„Igen, Hinata-hime." Suttogta kissé rekedten a fülébe.

„Valami böki a lábamat." Mondta, ahogy lenézett. Naruto követte a tekintetét.

Hinata lábánál két lábra állva egy gyanúsan ismerős vörös, hosszú fülű róka támaszkodott. Hatalmas, édes szemekkel nézet a lányra, ahogy az egyik füle félig felállt, míg a másik teljesen le volt lapítva. „Yip!" Nézett rá, ahogy finoman csóválta a farkát.

„KAWAII!" Sikította a lány, ahogy felkapta a lényt és a mellére ölelte.

**_„Tch. Ennyi vagy kölyök! Sehol sem vagy még a mesterhez!"_** Küldte mentálisan Kurama, ahogy a feje eltűnt Hinata keblei között.

_„Miféle kakasblokkoló kis perverz vagy te Kurama?! Különben is a szabály az, hogy nem próbálkozunk más csajával!"_

**_„Nem emlékszem ilyen szabályra."_** Vont vállat élvezve az ölelést.

_„Ez egy íratlan szabály!"_

„Naruto-kun szerinted megtarthatom? Milyen nevet adjak neki? Szerinted fiú vagy lány?" Dőlt belőle a kérdés áradat, amire még feleletet se kapott, de már tette is fel a következőt.

„Lassíts Hinata!" Fogta be két kézzel a lány száját. Magában már sötéten nevetett, ahogy kitalált egy bosszútervet. „Lássuk… Szerintem nyugodtan tartsd meg. A neve legyen, mondjuk… Bolyhoska." Kurama itt hangosan felmordult. „Látod, tetszik neki. Kinézete alapján fiú, de vigyázni kell vele, mert a párosodás után az alom hatalmas, ezért azt javaslom, hogy alkalmazz rajta egy kasztrációs Juken ütést, hogy ne legyen túl népesedés és így több időt fog veled lenni." Kurama bundája megőszült, ahogy elképzelte a meg nem születet gyermekei korai halálát. _„Édes a bosszú."_

„Naruto-kun ne légy ilyen!" Nézett rá rosszallóan Hinata. Kurama megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. „A biztonság kedvéért egy Inuzuka állatorvoshoz kell vinni, aki szakszerűen kiheréli."

Kurama behúzott farokkal a lába között menekült Hinata öleléséből és villám gyorsan eltűnt az erdőben. Hinata könnycseppel a szemében nézett a róka után, míg Naruto egy fának támaszkodva remegett a visszatartott röhögéstől.

„Bolyhoska-chan elment." Sóhajtott lemondóan Hinata.

Naruto hátulról átölelte és gyengéden ringatta. „Biztos visszament a családjához." Mondta mélyet lélegezve a lány hajából. „Majd kapsz tőlem valamit, ami helyettesíti… Mondjuk egy plüss rókát. Oké?"

„Rendben." Bólintott megadóan Hinata. „De azt nem tudom kiheréltetni. Mond csak Naruto-kun…"

Naruto hátán végig futott a hideg, ahogy a veszély érzéke bizsergett. Fél másodperccel később követte Kurama még forró ösvényét.

A fiatal Hyuuga halkan kuncogott. „Férfiak, olyan könnyű megijeszteni őket."

Rendezve a vonásait elgondolkodva nézett a két hím irányába.

_„Az a róka sokkal több chakrával rendelkezett, mint egy normális állatnak kellene. Több volt, mint nekem… és a chakra nem volt emberi. Sokkal sűrűbb és erősebb, mintha… a kyuubi? Mégis hogyan lehet, hogy egy Biju szabadon rohangálhat ebben a formában? Ez felettébb érdekes."_

* * *

**Íme a fejezet! Lehet sírni, örülni, sírni örömötökben, stb.**

**A Jigokugan képességeinek leírása a következő fejezetben lesz. Annak az eljövetele még számomra is kérdéses, így előtte fogom bejelenteni, hogy mikorra várható.**

Üdvözlettel: Alfaq

_**Addig is, Lankadatlan éberség!**_


End file.
